The Second Empire
by ARCtheElite
Summary: Two hundred years have passed since the deaths of the digidestined. Darkness has covered the Digital World again, but it's not your typical darkness. Read and Review! Oh, Wizardmon is majorly OOC but there's a good reason for it. Rated for gore.
1. The Golden Age

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! I'm new here, and this is my first story! I'd appreciate any feedback, even if it's "I like it" or "I hate it", just so that I know whether to continue this story or not. If anyone thinks I'm copying the plot from an existing fanfiction, it's unintentional, and I apologize. Just point me to the story, and I'll read it to make sure I don't copy anything. Please tell me what you want out of this story too, if you want it to continue.

Anyway, that's enough of me rambling. On to the story!

It goes without saying, but yeah, I don't own digimon

* * *

**The Second Empire**

**Chapter 1: The Golden Age**

_"The darkness has not been conquered, and it will continue to fight against the light forever. But...on days like today, it's hard to see any darkness anywhere." _

-Takeru Takaishi, 2027

What is darkness? Is it the Dark Masters, or Apoclymon, or Malomyotismon? If they were the darkness, they have been defeated long ago. There would have been no need to worry, for we would be safe now. Aren't there the Sovereigns watching over the Digital World? Haven't the Digidestined defeated the evil? Why is it that Takeru of Hope prophesied about the continuing darkness, when he was hope – one of the strongest weapons and most stalwart defences against darkness?

They said they had established a golden age with the death of Malomyotismon. I suppose it might be so. The few digimon who threatened the Digital World never reached Ultimate level, and were easily defeated. The Numemon were – Numemon, disgusting but never evil or harmful. Apart from the occasional upstart every couple years or so, nothing major happened. You could say that the Digital World is begging for something to happen.

Who am I? I am Wizardmon. I have watched the Digital World in my living, and the Real World in my death. I have travelled extensively through both worlds. I am not one of the Sovereigns, but I have seen as much as they have. And it pains me to see THIS.

They said the digidestined saved the world. Did they? Yes, they saved it from the Dark Masters, they saved it from Malomyotismon, but in the end, they were powerless against the invisible darkness – the darkness of greed and apathy. The taint was there even before the digidestined left this world. Taichi of Courage was a diplomat. He had good intentions, but often, to satisfy the greed of one party he resorted to twisting the truth and empty promises. Cody of Reliability and Knowledge was a lawyer. In the same way he fell to the darkness in order to satisfy his greed. He started out with a noble cause – justice, but that cause was warped by greed. In the end, even the fabled digidestined could not withstand this darkness. It pains me to see this, and yet there is nothing I can destroy. At least with Malomyotismon, Imperialdramon's Giga Crusher finished him off.

I couldn't care less if the Real World had succumbed to this darkness. It had been here since the dawn of Mankind, and the Real World is not my province. But Hikari of Light's wish that humans and digimon would live together came true. Every human born is now partnered with a digimon for life, irrevocably linked in mind and body. If a human dies, the digimon dies with them, reborn in Primary Village without any memory of their past lives. But instead of benevolently using their gifts, the accursed humans brought their greed with them and with their greed betrayed their digimon partners' trust.

Nobody remembers when it was the true golden age, when digimon and humans lived in true harmony. It died with the original digidestined, some two hundred years ago. Even their children's children are dead. Their digimon have been reborn, yes, but they are completely new digimon, without any memory of their former partners. Anyone who had once treasured the digimon as friends are now dead. No, there are pockets of those who still treat their partners with love and friendship, beacons of light in the darkness, but they are not strong enough. They are regarded as feeble and weak because they care for their partners. It is sad to see that the vast majority of the people now treat their partners as little more than gladiators and slaves, or as cuddle toys at the very best. If Hikari of Light had known what her wish had resulted in, she would no doubt wake from her eternal sleep in righteous anger. No doubt all the digidestned would. But sadly, the last of their kind is long dead.

Are there digidestined now? No. Just because a human has a digimon partner doesn't make him/her a digidestined. There is nothing "chosen" or "destined" about these people. They're brats. They're greedy power-hungry brats. Curse them all!

Yes, this may be a golden age, but it is not a golden age for digimon. It is a golden age for the deluded. Sure, they advance of technology had brought humankind to unprecedented levels, and there had been no widespread devastation, but it is only a golden age for the strong and cruel, those who are capable and willing to extort others. And at the bottom of that line are us, the digimon. As a ghost, I have escaped this, but it pains me to see my those who I once regarded as friends so faithfully serving masters who extort them for their own ends. Entire wars, started by humans, have been fought solely by digimon. Those who died were reborn, and since their masters aren't dead, they have retained their memories, only to be extorted again. The humans know nothing of what we are! Loyal, to the death, we have suffered because of their anger, their foolishness. The IDIOTS! They claim that they are our partners, but they are nothing but masters, each of them a digimon emperor. They treat Takeru of Hope's account on the digital adventures as a holy book, but they fail to see that Takeru was writing specifically about them. They revere the digidestined for their heroic efforts saving the two worlds from evil, but they have become the very evil they denounce!

This so-called golden age is about to end. I, Wizardmon, will personally see to it. If there is war, so be it. If there is death, so be it. If I will have to burn the entire Real World to accomplish this, so be it. The world will learn to respect us. The world will learn to fear us. When we are done, the world will feel our pain. They will know what it is like to be servants, to be gladiators, to be slaves. The digimon will rise. The world shall tremble. The hammer shall fall.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, how do you think of this? If you like it, I'll continue on and make this a saga. If not, well, I'll either delete it or just keep it as a one chapter story. Please review!


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to the people who reviewed: Lord Pata and Kyer. I will be continuing this. For how long, I don't know, but I'll finish it.

I don't own Digimon. I don't think anyone here in Fanfiction does.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End**

Wizardmon looked at Tokyo sprawled before him from his vantage point high on the top the Radio Tower, disgust evident in his emerald eyes. _Too long had these humans been given free rein to do what they want,_ he thought. _They've had their chance, and they blew it. They are unforgivable. They must be punished._

But Wizardmon was far from foolish. Two hundred years had given him a cool and calculating mind. He knew better than to rashly attack. Even though, without crests, these humans couldn't digivolve their slaves to Ultimate or Mega, six billion or so Champions, or even Babies for that matter, was more than he could handle. Of course, Wizardmon had no intention of a frontal assault…yet. His revolution would begin like all great revolutions: small and in the shadows, operating by deceit rather than brute force.

_How to begin,_ Wizardmon thought. _First I'll need to build up my strength. The humans themselves are pathetic, much of their technology having grown stagnant with the existence of digimon to do their dirty work for them._ But the partner digimon's loyalty is unshakeable. They would be the real problem, and Wizardmon didn't think he'd be able to coerce more than a tiny fraction of the partnered digimon to join him.

Of course, there were the Outsiders and Outcasts. Outsiders were wild digimon, without a master. Outcasts were digimon discarded by their masters for whatever reason. Though many of them still remained fanatically loyal to their masters in absentia, there were quite a few who adopted a lifestyle similar to the Outsiders. They could be persuaded. And then there were the Sovereigns. They were powerful, but Wizardmon doubted that they would join either side, except maybe with advice or other indirect means. Even in the dark days of Malomyotismon, they had not taken a direct hand. Wizardmon nodded. They should not be a big problem.

First then, Wizardmon supposed, was the secretly sway as many Outsiders and Outcasts to join his side as possible. This he could do in spirit form. Then he would try to reach out to any partner digimon. He had to be extra cautious in who he attempted to enlist, or his revolution would fail. After that he would need to get his body back. This also had to be done in secret. Finally he would unleash his grand crusade upon the humans and punish them for what they did to the digimon. He lamented over the fact that many loyal digimon would be killed as well, but if there was no other way, Wizardmon would delete them himself.

However, the partnered digimon still far outnumbered any army Wizardmon could marshal, even if all the Outcasts and Outsiders and a sizable portion of partnered digimon join him. He would need a way to augment his forces somehow. Wizardmon shrugged, putting the idea to the back of his mind. He would worry about that later, depending on how many revolutionaries he could gather.

He would start his muster by going to Ogremon. Ogremon was one of the few digimon living who had not been reborn since the days of the digidestined. He would understand the reason for this crusade. Besides, this was Ogremon. He liked a good fight. Yes, he would start by enlisting Ogremon's aid.

* * *

Ogremon woke from his nap on File Island to find a ghost gazing down on him. Brandishing his cudgel, the ogre leapt to attack, shouting a battle cry, only to be held back by invisible forces.

"Please do not resist, Ogremon the Ancient," said Wizardmon.

"Who're you calling old, you freak. I'll break your bones and add 'em to my club here," leered Ogremon.

It would appear that you are unable to, seeing how my magic is keeping you pinned down," replied the wizard. "In any case, I did not come to fight you."

"Whaddaya want then," retorted Ogremon, "candy?"

Wizardmon tensed slightly, before relaxing again and replying. "Be serious, Ogremon," Wizardmon said. "Surely you have noticed the depravity that has invaded our world."

"So?" replied the ogre. "That's got nothing ta do with me."

"On the contrary, Ogremon, it does. The humans are taking away the digimon's freedom everywhere, taking advantage of their loyalty and turning them into little more than slaves. Their greed and lust for power cannot go unpunished," said Wizardmon.

"So?" asked Ogremon again. "If you wanna play justice, do it yourself. I don't give a damn what happens to justice or freedom. I'm Ogremon, not Angemon."

"How many friends have you lost to these humans, Ogremon," Wizardmon suddenly asked.

"Friends? I don't have friends. I don't need friends. I need enemies. People whose skulls I can bash in," retorted Ogremon.

"How about Leomon, then," replied Wizardmon. "How many times has he been deleted just because he said something the humans didn't like?"

"So what?" asked Ogremon. "He'd just be reborn. I'd fight him again. Doesn't matter."

"Does it?" pressed the wizard, his eyes glowing with intensity. "You know as well as I do that humans treat digimon like trash. You know as well as I do that Outsiders like you are hunted for fun and for sport, just so that their own digimon can grow stronger. You know as well as I do that we must act and we must act NOW OR ALL WILL BE LOST!" Wizardmon nearly shouted the last words, an intense aura building about him.

"So?"

"Damn it Ogremon! Even if you will not fight for justice at least fight for the sake of fighting! If you will not do even that then you have degenerated to a slime worse than the humans and I should just delete you now!" As Wizardmon spoke, an orb of brilliant blue lightning formed on the mage's hand.

Ogremon looked unconvinced. "You're threatening me to fight for you?" he asked.

"YES!" Wizardmon, the sphere growing twice its size. "I have stodd by for too long as digimon have been abused and mistreated by the darkness which has invaded our world. I will not stand by any longer and let this continue. If you will not heed me, then reflect and languish upon your utter stupidity as I blast you into oblivion!"

Ogremon merely chuckled. Then he reached out and scattered the orb in Wizardmon's hands. The motes that once formed a powerful magic attack faded harmlessly into the air in front of Wizardmon's shocked eyes.

"Don't think I've done nothing these past two hundred years, ghost," said Ogremon. "I too have watched this world go from bad to worse. I was going to wait a little longer, but I suppose now is as good a time as ever. Come, follow me." Turning around, Ogremon frowned. "What're you waiting for? Christmas?"

Wizardmon only sputtered, "How?"

Ogremon grinned. "Two hundred years is a long time, wizard. I haven't just watched, as you have. I've been training. And planning. You never really held me back there. I just pretended to be held down. Now come, let's go."

Wizardmon said nothing as he followed, but inside, his mind was already calculating hundreds of possible outcomes. First, he knew that Ogremon was strong. How strong, he knew now. Unfortunately, Ogremon didn't know that he was using only a third of his strength. Death had opened up a whole new realm of power to Wizardmon. All in all, he should be able to defeat Ogremon if need be, he mused.

Ogremon carefully wound his way around the forest, carefully covering his tracks. He noted with approval that Wizardmon was doing the same, although being a ghost he had considerably less to do. He admired the wizard's sense of justice. However, Ogremon knew full well that good intentions do not mean good actions or good results. If Wizardmon turns out badly, Ogremon thought, he may have to defeat the wizard himself.

Ogremon stopped, and stomped the ground four times before standing back three steps. Wizardmon followed suit. Immediately, the two Champions fell through the ground, landing in a dark tunnel. Ogremon rose up from a crouch, noting that Wizardmon had easily landed on his feet. _Ghosts and their levitation stuff,_ he thought. Without a word, the ogre walked into the darkness, Wizardmon cautiously trailing. They stopped inside a large room. A large, fully equipped kitchen lay in the far right corner, complete with refrigerator, stove, oven, and more. On the other side of the room was a large entertainment system, with couches opposite to the wide screen. Separating the two areas were a series of tunnels which Wizardmon assumed led to additional rooms. Despite the walls, floor and ceiling being made of dirt, the entire room had a comfortable feel to it. Wizardmon supposed it might have something to do with the large plush looking rug in between the entertainment system and the couches. _A nice place,_ Wizardmon mused.

"Nice place, no?" grinned Ogremon. "Come let's see the others."

With nothing better to do, Wizardmon followed Ogremon down one of the dark tunnels.

* * *

That was chapter 2! Review please!


	3. Operation Vanguard

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to all my reviewers! Pride1289, Crazyeight and Kyer. And Lord Pata too, but it was a PM and not really a review, but still, thanks for all your ideas! You guys make my world go round (and my story too)!

I don't own Digimon. I think everyone knows that, but I guess this is just a custom.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Operation Vanguard**

Ogremon led Wizardmon into a room larger than the one they had left. The same dirt walls and floor remained, but this room's furnishings spoke of a completely different purpose. Instead of padded couches and stoves, this room was filled with supercomputers and large screens projecting maps and charts. Wizardmon could see circles and crosses on certain areas, no doubt marking them as strategic locations to attack or defend. A Tapirmon hovered around the room, glancing into different computers or screens and putting notes into the pad it held in its hand. Several other digimon, about fifteen, clustered in small groups around the maps and charts, engaged in quiet discussion, while another ten or so digimon operated the supercomputers. Wizardmon supposed this to be the command centre, and the digimon here to be officers and not merely technicians, except for maybe the Tapirmon. _It would appear that Ogremon has not been idle, _Wizardmon reflected. The entire place ran with the efficiency of a professional army, not the ragtag band of lawless digimon Wizardmon was expecting. _Then again,_ Wizardmon mused, _the only thing he had been expecting was a trap._ His mind took in what was around him and began to formulate new plans.

"Hey mons!" Ogremon shouted. "We've got a new guy here. Name's Wizardmon!"

The digimon immediately broke off from whatever they were occupied with, and gathered in a large sunken area in the middle of the room. Wizardmon assumed it was the briefing area. Ogremon led Wizardmon over and indicated where he should stand, then turned to the assembled digimon.

"Name's Wizardmon, in case any of you didn't get that yet. He's the same Wizardmon from the battle of Myotismon two hundred and something years ago. And he doesn't like what those humans are doing either. I hear he's got a plan, so listen up."

The digimon shifted their attention over to Wizardmon without any chatter. _My,_ Wizardmon thought. _These digimon are actually professionals. I shouldn't have underestimated Ogremon's ability to do this. Two hundred years did give him quite a bit of skill. _He walked forward and raised his hands.

"My fellow digimon," he began. "A great darkness has fallen upon us. It is an evil greater than the Dark Masters, than Apoclymon, than Malomyotismon. This evil is the greed and lust for power inherent in all living, thinking creatures. And although we digimon have risen above that, the humans have not. And in their darkness, they have taken advantage of us, and enslaved our brother and sister digimon"

"My friends, this is the greatest darkness to have ever befallen our fair world. Yes, the Dark Masters were powerful. Yes, Daemon was powerful. Yes, Myotismon was powerful. But these digimon pale in comparison to this new darkness. As powerful as they are, they were not invulnerable. But this darkness very well may be, because we as the Digital World's righteous denizens has allowed this darkness to prosper. We have not resisted it as was our responsibility."

"No longer! No longer shall we stand and let this darkness engulf our world. No longer shall we let the humans enslave us and drive our world into darkness. I will stand against the darkness! Who will stand with me?"

"I am not here to persuade you or to beg you to join. I am here to ask. Because I believe that every one of you here should believe in what you are fighting for. If I cajole, if I plead, you will be fighting for me. However, if you join me because you believe in my cause, in OUR cause, we will prevail! Who is with me?"

Kokatorimon spoke, "We don't need you to tell us about the darkness. We have seen it ourselves. We've already pledged ourselves to fight the darkness when we joined up with Ogremon. And I trust Ogremon's judgement and his judgement only. If he says yes, we'll come with you. If he says no, then too bad. Well?"

"He's good," replied Ogremon. "Not only that, I want him to be our new boss. Sovereigns know how little we've done so far. But this new mon comes along, another veteran from the digidestined era, and he's got a solid plan. I say we follow him. Agreed?"

"Done," replied the digimon in unison.

"Great!" said Ogremon. Turning to Wizardmon, he spoke, "Now then, let's get you to know the mons. This here's Kokatorimon. He's my second in charge, and he's also in charge of air fighting and scouts. And this here is Tapirmon. She's boss for supplies. Nanimon here trains the mons, and Flarizamon there does communications. Gargomon does skirmish and sapper stuff. And Drimogemon makes sure our base stays nice and safe. Oh. And I lead the ground digimon."

"No surprises you would command the heavy infantry, Ogremon," commented Wizardmon. "How many digimon are there here?"

"We have approximately four hundred digimon here, but one hundred of them are currently on recon missions, sir," reported Tapirmon. "The seven – I mean eight – of us here make up high command, with fifteen platoon leaders under us, and then eighty squad leaders under them."

"High command for four hundred soldiers?" asked Wizardmon with a raised eyebrow. "Who thought of that?"

"Who else?" grinned Ogremon. "High command sounds cool, so I used it."

Wizardmon snorted. "I see. So I'm assuming that most of you here are fall into either high command, platoon commander or squad leader, right?" There were nods from around the room.

Wizardmon nodded. "Good. So what is the current situation here?"

Kokatorimon came up. "Generally we stick to hit and run attacks with skirmishers and recon teams. In fact, all our teams currently operate as recon teams. We take out some humans, blow up a few of the less heavily guarded structures, stuff like that. If we act too aggressively or seem too organized, the humans might gather in force and crush us. They're hounding us enough even as it is, even though they think we're a few disorganized bandit groups."

Wizardmon nodded. "Not bad. Appearing weak where you are strong. Excellent. Unfortunately, that cannot continue, because if we are to begin a large-scale recruitment campaign, which I intend to do, we cannot disillusion prospective newcomers by portraying ourselves as bandits or thieves."

"Speaking of that, let us get down to business. As I have mentioned, our current top priority is to secretly marshal the largest army we can. To preserve our secrecy, the army will be divided into semi-autonomous cells operating far away from the main base. In general, the plan is to begin long-term reconnaissance and observation missions as soon as we are ready. Teams will be stationed in a single area to pick out the most likely to join us. The team will then approach the individuals and recruit them, then use their knowledge of the area to recruit other forces as to set up outposts. High command and platoon commanders will go over the details later, but that's the general plan. Any questions?"

"Seeing as how there are none, I will not keep you any longer. Please alert your units and tell them of what happened, as well as the order to meet tomorrow at noon at – is there a large meeting hall here?"

"We can use the gym," replied Ogremon.

"Yes, meet at noon in the gym. Dismissed. High command please remain."

"Yes sir!" saluted the assembled digimon, and then left to continue whatever task they were doing.

"Now then, to the finer details. How long before the rest of the reconnaissance teams return?" asked Wizardmon.

Everyone turned to look at Kokatorimon, who said, "the last team should be back in four weeks, provided we don't send out new teams to replace the ones coming back."

Wizardmon nodded. "I'm assuming you do one rotation per week, correct? We will gradually thin out the number of reconnaissance teams, so it will not be obvious. The sabotages would slowly cease to make it look as if the "bandit groups" are withdrawing. That would also give us more time to prepare for a full-scale recruitment campaign, as well as preparing materials to create many new outposts. Ten weeks should be enough both to prepare, and to make our withdrawal seem obvious. Now then, are there areas where larger numbers of Outsiders gather?"

Flarizamon nodded. "There are several bands of Gotsumon roaming around in different areas. By themselves they aren't sizable, but if we can gather several of these bands together, we can muster several hundred or even several thousand Gotsumon. It's also the same with Mushroomon and Gizamon. We just need to gather enough groups."

"Bakemon also gather in groups. We can recruit them as well," Drimogemon reported.

"Actually, most of the In-Training or Rookie Outsiders gather in hidden clusters around Server and File Island," Ogremon added.

"Not bad," approved Wizardmon, "Even without strong Champions, several thousand Rookies and In-Trainings would be able to cause some serious damage, seeing as how not all partnered digimon can digivolve to Champion."

"Some of us should recruit Champions, though. We will need them for main assault and as squad or platoon leaders," suggested Gargomon. "If we can get an Ultimate or two, that would be even better."

"Duly noted," replied Wizardmon. "We will hammer out the exact details and individual tasks over the next ten weeks. Comrades, we have work to do. Begin Operation Vanguard! Dismissed!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Not much action so far, is there? Sorry, but I want to have a well built plot, and not action for the sake of action. I promise the next chapter will be a little more exciting. Review please!

Oh...I know Bakemon are Champions, but they're so pathetic they might as well be Rookies.


	4. Wizardmons Journey

**Author's Notes:** And here is chapter 4! Thanks to my wonderful reviewers: **Pride1289, Kyer, Sync the Dragon Tempest, The Real Axel Wildfire**. I'd give you money, but I'm poor. :P

I don't own Digimon...(I wonder does anyone actually go around trying to sue people who don't put this disclaimer up)

**The Second Empire Chapter 4: Wizardmon's Journey**

_

* * *

_

10 weeks later

The small base was a flurry of activity as four hundred digimon prepared fervently for the rapidly approaching zero hour. Although Operation Vanguard was not a combat mission, each digimon knew that their success or failure would alter the outcome of this revolution. Failure, they knew, meant certain death, not just for them or their team, but for the entire Digital World. They could very well be the only beacon shining against the darkness, and they knew the could not afford to let the beacon be extinguished. Tapirmon scurried about, followed by aides, as she made final checks on supplies the teams would be taking. Kokatorimon and Gargomon did some last minute briefings with several teams, and Drimogemon and conversed with his squad leaders, making sure the base even with so many troops gone. Digimon packed and repacked supplies for the year long mission under the watchful eye of team leaders, who themselves were observed by platoon commanders. Wizardmon surveyed the scene with little expression in his eyes, then turned and floated silently through the base, finding Ogremon. Wizardmon found Ogremon in his private study, poring over a map of Server. Wizardmon floated through the door without bothering to knock and settled himself a foot above Ogremon's bed.

"Yeah?" grunted Ogremon without looking up. They had all become used to Wizardmon's unusual methods of entry.

"Nothing too important. I will be leaving on a solo mission while Operation Vanguard is in progress. I am leaving you in charge while I am away. I will also most likely be out of contact for much of the time, so you are pretty much on your own," said Wizardmon.

" 'K," grunted the ogre. "Have fun."

"Thank you," replied Wizardmon dryly, then floated upwards slightly before turning around. "You should also make the parting address to the soldiers."

"No problem," said Ogremon. "Cya."

"See you in a year then," said Wizardmon.

Wizardmon floated through the ground and shot upwards. His translucent body flickered slightly before completely phasing out of existence. _It appears there are perks to being a ghost, _he thought.

Not knowing where or even why he was going, the ghost-wizard lay back and let the winds take him where they wished. After floating around for several hours, the wind ceased and Wizardmon descended from the sky into the square of a small desert town. Unlike the large cities and tall skyscrapers Wizardmon had seen all too often, this town was humble in appearance, hovels created entirely of sandstone rising no more than one or two storeys. Something clicked within Wizardmon as a sudden wave of emotion overcame Wizardmon. _Yes,_ he thought. _This was where I first met Gatomon._ Tears sprang to his eyes as he remembered the small white cat digimon who saved his life and became his best friend. _It has been almost three hundred years,_ he thought. _Gatomon would have been reborn a long time ago, her memories reformed. She probably won't remember me even if we met face to face,_ he thought sadly. It appears there is a curse to being a ghost as well.

He watched partnered digimon "playing" with younger human masters, while older masters and their partners worked on something or another. To be precise, Wizardmon noted, it was more that the digimon worked while the masters gave orders. Everything from plumbing to building new hovels, it was the digimon who did all the work. Wizardmon repressed the urge to gag, or worse, attack the town. Not the wisest thing to do, he knew, since a town of this size could still house some five thousand masters and their digimon. Wizardmon angrily whirled around and disappeared from the town. Soon, he thought. Soon you will free, my friends. Soon.

Discarding his invisibility and ceasing to hover, Wizardmon walked into a nearby forest as the sun was setting. This was where Gatomon took him after he passed out, he reflected. He could see the exact site up ahead, where the small cat had lit a fire and waited for him to wake up. He stopped at the edge of the clearing, shocked seeing a human defiling such a sacred place. A human, in Gatomon's camp! In HIS camp! The heretics!

The human, who was training her partner, a Tentomon, heard Wizardmon's gasp and turned. A sinister smile formed on her lips as she saw the perfect opportunity for her digimon to get stronger. "Tentomon!" she called, "attack!"

Tentomon obediently moved in to attack Wizardmon. Charging, the insect digimon released a deadly super shocker.

Wizardmon, emerald eyes glowing with rage, lifted his staff and blocked the lightning bolt. "Impertinent fools!" he shouted, anger shrouding him like a red haze. "Magical game!"

A flash of light illuminated the clearing. Rocks and trees turned into bits of data as the swirling energies met them in a cataclysmic explosion. When the tempest subsided, the Tentomon was nowhere to be seen, deleted data streaming towards Primary Village to be reborn. A few chunks of charred flesh were all that remained of the human, testament to the Champion's power. _And why shouldn't I be strong,_ asked Wizardmon. _I am here to fight the darkness. I cannot afford to show mercy to it._ For the Tentomon, however, Wizardmon took off his hat and held it against his chest as he bowed his head in memory of the innocent Wizardmon was forced to kill. _I am truly sorry, Tentomon,_ he thought,_ but I promise you, your sacrifice will not be in vain. I swear it upon my honour as a fellow digimon._

Wizardmon left the clearing and journeyed onwards. His pilgrimage took him all around the Digital World. Wizardmon didn't care about distances. He had a year to make his pilgrimage and find whatever he needed to. And as a ghost, time meant little to him. He could travel from File Island to Server and back in a day by flying. He travelled, visiting the places he and Gatomon used to go. Even though they were under Myotismon's employ, the two would always find time together. He went up to a mountain where he and Gatomon would often go to when they had time off. It had the most stunning scenery he had ever scene, meadows of green grass and yellow daffodils. The peak overlooked at shining river far below, bordered by green trees. It had none of the darkness associated with Myotismon and his castle. He and Gatomon would laugh and play, and at night they would lie on their backs and stare at the stars, enjoying the tranquil moments. They would turn towards each other and he would lose himself in her sapphire eyes, clear and bright, unlike the cloudy blue her eyes became when she was around Myotismon. Wizardmon clenched his teeth, tears flowing freely as memories returning to haunt him. Underneath the starlit sky, Wizardmon collapsed to the ground, weeping for the friend he had lost so long ago.

* * *

Wizardmon woke up the next morning, refreshed. Although as a ghost he did not require sleep, he enjoyed the rest it brought when it came. He knew where he was headed next. Swiftly, he got up, thankful that dew has little effect on non-corporeal creatures such as himself. He flew upwards and soared towards his destination. Strangely enough he still had no idea why.

The air became denser and the sky darker as Wizardmon approached the castle. Once a bastion of light for Gennai and his followers, the fortress fell into the darkness when Myotismon secured it, and even Oikawa's spirit was unable to purge the place of its taint. Wizardmon wordlessly dropped onto one of the towers overlooking the gates. Pulling his cloak closer around him, the ghost walked inside, trusting his gut feeling to lead him to wherever he needed to go in this maze of hallways and corridors. He knew no sane – or even insane – digimon or human would venture into this place. But for some reason he still felt uneasy._ Probably this is why nobody goes here,_ he thought. He shook his head, clearing his mind of doubt, and continued deeper into the fortress.

After several hours of mindless walking, Wizardmon was forced to admit he was lost. He frowned. He knew his way around the castle flawlessly, and though it had been almost three hundred years since he had set foot in the castle, he was fairly certain it did not change that much, especially since there was no evidence that showed any change. It was almost as if time itself has stopped in the castle. Then Wizardmon looked around for the first time. This was not Myotismon's castle. He had been to every corner of it, and nowhere did it resemble what he saw now. Instead of a hallway, the place looked more like a natural tunnel or cave. The walls were still made of stone, but it was natural instead of the carefully crafted blocks that constructed the fortress. Everything was grey as well, instead of the golden-brown of Myotismon's castle. Wizardmon frowned, but he felt that he should continue down the tunnel. Clutching his staff more securely, Wizardmon gathered together some energy in his other hand, forming a half-cast spell that doubled as a small light. Feeling slightly more secure, Wizardmon continued.

A light fog gathered around Wizardmon as he plodded onwards. Exiting the cave, Wizardmon surveyed the scene around him. What he saw made his eyes widen in disbelief. He was standing on a shore that extended on either side in a semi-circle. On his right, the shore sloped upwards. At its peak, a lighthouse stood as if guarding the mouth of the bay. Everything, himself included, was a dull greyscale. The light from the lighthouse provided little comfort; if anything, the black light made the whole place even worse. Wizardmon had no idea where he was, but he was fairly certain he was not in the Digital World anymore.

A disturbance from behind him caused Wizardmon to turn quickly. Something was coming from the sky, and fast. The spell in his hand flared to life, a blinding sphere of electricity blazing in the uniform darkness.

"Thunder ball!" he called out, sending the orb hurtling towards the dark shape. The enemy countered with a horde of bats, which collided against the electric attack, negating it. Wizardmon's eyes widened some more. _No,_ he thought. _It can't be…_ "Myotismon!" he cried out. "Show yourself!"

A cruel voice laughed. "Close, wizard, but no cigar. There's no Myotismon here."

Wizardmon frowned. The voice was far too high to be Myotismon's baritone. Who…?

The digimon appeared in front of him. Dressed completely in black, the digimon was female, with long grey and white hair and a mask that covered her upper face, except for her glowing red eyes. A dark spirit hovered over her left shoulder, eyes glowing the same shade as its master, and bound to her by a silver chain.

"LadyDevimon," he said grimly.

"The same," grinned the fallen angel digimon. "Darkness Wave!"

A second swarm of bats emerged, flying towards Wizardmon. The ghost-wizard raised his staff and unleashed a lightning arc, deleting the bats. A second bolt of lighting closely followed the first one, this time aimed at LadyDevimon. "Magical Game!"

LadyDevimon laughed as she batted the lightning away easily. "You think your Champion level attacks can defeat me?" she taunted.

As much as he hated to admit it, Wizardmon knew LadyDevimon was right. Although Wizardmon was unusually strong for a Champion, he knew that LadyDevimon's power was far beyond his. He would have to be extremely lucky to win against the demoness. Not trusting his luck, the wizard turned tail and fled, LadyDevimon in pursuit. He barely registered in his mind the irony of the whole situation, that a ghost should fear getting killed. However, he didn't want to see what would happen if the demoness was able to kill him.

Wizardmon spied a cave ahead and dove into it, hoping that LadyDevimon won't be quite as fast when her ability to fly was disabled. He ignored the warning his mind was screaming at him about a dead end. He concentrated on simply staying alive. The bats that LadyDevimon were sending after him nipped at his heels, a concrete reminder of the dire situation he found himself in.

Soon, Wizardmon found that running had become slightly easier. Dimly he observed that it was because the path was sloping downwards. He turned a sharp corner, having some satisfaction in hearing more than one bat crash into the wall behind him. He turned another corner, and exited the tunnel into a large cavern. It was empty except for a single pedestal in the middle of the room. Not wasting any time, Wizardmon flew upwards, hoping to disappear through the ceiling. He was surprised when he bounced off and fell to the group, a large bump appearing on his head. He was cornered, with no alternative but to fight. Wizardmon gathered as much energy as possible, then waited for the fallen angel to arrive.

Several seconds later, LadyDevimon burst through the entrance, only to be met by a powerful electric attack. Taken by surprise, the demoness had little time to prepare a defence and took the full brunt of the attack. The fallen angel screamed as electricity coursed through her body, racking it with excruciating pain. When it stopped, however, the injured demoness shot forward with her left hand. "Darkness Spear!"

Wizardmon ducked behind the pedestal and hoped for the best. When nothing hit him, he looked up. LadyDevimon was striking indiscriminately in blind fury, crushing everything beneath her Darkness Spear. Seeing his chance, Wizardmon prepared a spell…

…and gasped as a lucky shot impaled his shoulder. His cry of pain brought LadyDevimon to her senses, who saw that she had hit her quarry. _So,_ she thought,_ the fool was hiding underneath the pedestal._ The fallen angel walked forward and raised her hand to strike him. She would not kill him, yet. She would play with him first, and watch him squirm under her and here his cries for mercy. Yes, she thought, she would have some fun first. LadyDevimon brought her hand down.

A flash of pink light flooded the room and stopped LadyDevimon's hand. It surrounded her, holy radiance cleansing her of her sins and restoring the fallen angel to her former glory. White and grey hair turned golden, and the black mask transformed into an iron helmet. White clothes grew out of black ones, and eight white wings unfurled to replace the black ones. The evil spirit hovering above her shrieked as it burst into data. The former demon looked around, free from evil, her eyes falling on the wounded wizard and the stone pedestal he lay under. On the pedestal a symbol of an eight-pointed star glowed faintly in pink, remnants of the holy light that purified her. The crest of light, Angewomon recalled.

"Kari…," whispered the angel, who then collapsed. Light surrounded her, and when it cleared, it revealed a small, white cat.

"Gatomon…"

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** And the action starts! Yes, Gatomon's going to be in this, but no, it won't turn all mushy...for now anyway. If something happens later, then...  
I also found a story (Legacy by Fruitloop Trooper, Chapter 14) where a possessed Jeri (From Digimon Tamers) displays similar thoughts as Wizardmon does. Not quite the same, though.

**Did you know?** This chapter was twice the length of the first one! They're getting longer and longer!

**Review please!** (_waves hand around in Jedi mind trick gesture) _Oh. By the way, if anyone finds plot holes they'd like me to fill, please put that in your review too.


	5. Gatomons Tale

**Author's Notes:** This has been the longest time span between chapters so far! I wasn't having writer's block or anything. I was just addicted on Death Note for the last while or so.

I know I am switching between Japanese and English names here. Sorry if that offends anyone (I don't know how anyone could be offended, but just in case…). I am not following any particular pattern; just using whichever one I like more.

And now to thank my reviewers: **Kyer, Lord Pata, and Sync the Dragon Tempest**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…(Do I really have to write this in every single chapter?)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Gatomon's Tale**

_It was a massive battle. The digidestined and their armies fought against the returned Daemon and his corps of daemonic warriors. Magical fire ripped through buildings, destroying cities and towns. With every loss the digidestined suffer, Daemon and his corps seemed to grow even stronger and even more unbeatable._

_"How can this be?" asked Taichi of Courage, leader of the resistance._

"_I have a theory that Daemon is getting his powers from the Dark Ocean," replied Koushiro of Knowledge. "I did some research on the Dark Ocean and it appears that the Ocean is built upon the darkness in us humans. Since our doubt and fear grows with every defeat, the Dark Ocean becomes stronger, and Daemon has more to nourish himself with."_

"_What about us digimon?" asked Biyomon. "Does our darkness affect the Dark Ocean too?"_

"_Actually, Biyomon, humans appear to have the greatest mental capacity out of everyone," Koushiro replied. "You will all remember that when Tai used darkness to get Greymon to digivolve, he turned into SkullGreymon. And it is when we believed that we were able to defeat Malomyotismon. So it is humans who affect what happens in many of the other worlds."_

"_Wonderful, Izzy," said Davis, bearer of Courage, Friendship and Miracles. "So it's all our fault?"_

_"No…I mean, yes," replied Koushiro. "But that's all the more reason why we have to defeat Daemon. Now then, I have a plan…"_

_…_

_"No way!" exclaimed Taichi. "You can't be serious!"_

_"It's the only way, Tai," said Kari. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine…"_

_"Kari, no don't leave me!"_

_"I'm sorry I can't be with you any longer, Tai. But if I don't do this, the world will end. Tai…"_

_"Kari, don't do this! Kari…Kari…Kari!"_

KARI!

Gatomon woke up with a start. What had happened? Then she remembered. The battle, Kari's sacrifice, and…Wizardmon…?

"Gatomon."

"Wizardmon? I thought you were dead!" exclamined Gatomon.

Wizardmon chuckled. "I still am, Gatomon. I thought you were too. How do you still remember me after so long? I thought you would have been reborn when Hikari died.

"Kari's dead?" shouted Gatomon. Then her shoulders slumped as she recalled her dream. "That's right. She died fighting Daemon."

"Then wouldn't you have, in effect, died as well?" probed Wizardmon.

"I don't know," replied Gatomon. "I last remember seeing a pink light, then I blacked out. Then I wake up and you're here. Where am I? Why does this place look so dark? Is this the place humans call Death?"

"No, this isn't Death," replied Wizardmon. "Or at least I don't think it is. There is a dark ocean outside, though, if that helps you."

"Dark Ocean!?" exclaimed Gatomon. "NO!" The cat digimon rushed outside, then stopped as her sapphire eyes took in the sight before her. "No…"

"You know this place, Gatomon?" asked Wizardmon, coming up behind her. "What happened here?"

"Kari…" Gatomon trailed off.

"What happened, Gatomon?" Wizardmon pressed. "Tell me from the beginning."

Wizardmon led his friend back inside. After a long time, Gatomon finally calmed down and began her tale.

"How much do you know about what happened with Daemon?" Gatomon began.

"A fair amount," replied the wizard. "He attacked with a new army in 2046, starting a war that lasted 3 years. In the end, a small team of the original digidestined undertook a covert mission and…. Wizardmon stopped. "Gatomon, you were part of the mission, weren't you?"

Gatomon nodded. "When Daemon first appeared in the Real World, Kari and the other digidestined sent him to the Dark Ocean. Over the decades, Daemon was able to control the darkness inside the Dark Ocean. He then attacked us. In a last ditch effort, Izzy suggested that we send Kari to the Dark Ocean and use her light to purify it. Without the Dark Ocean to fuel his armies, Daemon would then be easy prey for the rest of the digidestined."

"But things did not turn out as planned," Wizardmon noted.

"No, they didn't. We were ambushed and Kari was badly hurt. She could have used the power of her crest to sustain her life long enough for us to get her to safety, but she knew that if she did that, another mission would be impossible. So she used the last of her strength and sacrificed herself, like Oikawa did with the Digital World."

"Then why are you still here, and not reborn, then?" asked Wizardmon.

"It doesn't happen very often, but when a human makes a noble sacrifice, the digimon is bound to that sacrifice as well. While Kari's spirit purified the Dark Ocean, I stayed here to guard the Dark Ocean as my end of that bargain. Unfortunately, I can only assume that Kari wasn't strong enough to contain the Dark Ocean. Something bad must have happened."

"In a way, something did," replied Wizardmon. "A new darkness has overtaken the Digital World. It came from the Real World, actually. Humans have been abusing their privilege of having a digimon partner. Although greed and lust for power has been present in the Real World since the dawn of humanity, I can only guess what new heights the humans have reached because the digimon are involved. I am assuming that it is because of this darkness the Dark Ocean has grown strong enough to overcome Kari's containment. And I am also assuming that since you were exposed to the Dark Ocean's energies for so long you were corrupted yourself."

Gatomon nodded grimly. "Must be. What happens now? If we let the darkness go on like it is now, the Dark Ocean might spill over into the Digital and Real Worlds. My fur itches when I think of what might happen."

"I know, Gatomon," Wizardmon said. "A lot has changed since you last journeyed from this place. It's been two hundred years since the last digidestined died. If I remember right, it was Davis, the bearer of Courage, Friendship and Miracles who died last. Humans now freely occupy both the Digital and Real Worlds, and number at approximately five billion. The digimon are split into two camps, partnered, and Outsiders and Outcasts.

"Five billion only? I thought there would be a lot more," said Gatomon. "And what are Outsiders and Outcasts? I'm assuming partnered means digimon who have a human partner."

Wizardmon nodded. "Well, many families began to have less children, and had children later, so the Real World entered what the humans called a demographic winter, which is when the new generation is smaller than the previous one. That happened for several generations, and the Real World never totally recovered from that. Outsiders are digimon who don't have partners, and Outcasts are digimon who have been abandoned by their human partners."

"That's awful," remarked Gatomon. "Who would want to abandon their partner?"

"There are some," replied Wizardmon. "Their excuses vary, but they just get rid of their digimon and make them fend for themselves."

"And how long has this been going on?" asked Gatomon.

"It started within a generation of the digidestined children's deaths. Well, it was always there, even in the time of the digidestined, but when they died, there was no one to moderate the abomination."

"So now what?" asked Gatomon.

"I am gathering an army, Gatomon," said Wizardmon. "It pains me to have to fight, but it has gone so bad there is no other way. Ogremon is currently gathering more followers, and we are preparing for a massive operation. A lot of digimon are going to be deleted, and a lot of humans are going to die, but there really is no other way."

"I see," said Gatomon.

"Will you join me, Gatomon?" Wizardmon asked. "I am hoping for a swift end to this, and I am hoping that with your help, we can do just that."

"I guess I have no choice. I don't like it, but if there's no alternative, we'll have to do what we have to do," replied Gatomon.

"Thank you, Gatomon," said Wizardmon. "You do not know how much that means to me."

Gatomon shrugged. "I just want this to be as quick and painless as possible. Even if there has to be deaths, the quicker we do this, the less death there will be."

Wizardmon nodded. "Now then. How do we get out of here?"

Wait, Wizardmon," Gatomon said. "I have to get my tail ring first. Along with the crest of light, my tail ring was used to seal the darkness away. Since that failed, there's no use for it to be here anymore."

"Where is it?" asked Wizardmon.

"Over by the lighthouse. Come on, let's go!"

Chuckling at the feline's excitement, Wizardmon flew after the sprinting digimon. Together, the pair raced to the lighthouse to reclaim Gatomon's prize. However, as they neared it, a large shadow obstructed their path. An gigantic digimon who looked like a mutated and daemonic octopus with wings stood in front of the duo. Around his neck were prayer beads and on his face were painted arcane symbols. Around on of his "leg groups", for Wizardmon can think of nothing else to describe them with, were two macabre versions of the holy ring Gatomon wore. _Looks like this one is against us possessing Gatomon's holy ring,_ Wizardmon thought. Arcane symbols ran through Wizardmon's mind, and the phantom-wizard selected a few and began crafting his spell.

Gatomon hissed. "Dragomon. He was in charge before Daemon arrived, but after that he went into hiding. Now he shows up again."

"No worries, Gatomon," replied Wizardmon. "Magical Game!"

A violent tempest formed around the wizard, who hurled deadly lightning bolts against the daemon. Dragomon lifted the leg group with the unholy rings and blocked the attack. Wizardmon smiled grimly. An Ultimate. "Gatomon, distract Dragomon for a while, will you?"

"Sure!" Gatomon called back. Easier said than done, the feline thought. Dragomon's an Ultimate and without my tail ring, I'm nowhere near even a Champion. I'll see how much time I can buy for Wizardmon. Gatomon rushed up to Dragomon, then veered left in an attempt to outflank the larger digimon. She leapt at the creature. "Lightning Paw!"

"Innumerable Tentacles!" shouted Dragomon. The chains holding his leg clusters fell away, and Dragomon lashed out with countless whips all aimed at the feline digimon. Gatomon avoided several of them before being struck with one well placed lash that sent her flying backwards.

_Damn,_ thought Wizardmon. As a Champion, Gatomon would at least have been able to hold Dragomon off until Wizardmon could finish his spell. But without her tail ring, Wizardmon feared that his friend would be deleted long before he could finish summoning all the runes to his mind. And even if he could use his most powerful spell, there is no guarantee that he could defeat Dragomon with it. _O well. I might as well…_ "Magical Game!"

A second, more powerful storm ripped through the Dark Ocean as several concentrated lightning bolts shot at Dragomon. The daemon blocked some of it, but part of the attack managed to blast through Dragomon's defenses, momentarily stunning him. "Gatomon!" Wizardmon shouted, "we have to retreat!"

Gatomon nodded and began to flee from the enraged digimon, limping slightly because of her injury. Wizardmon quickly floated down and picked up the smaller digimon before flying towards the lighthouse. The two tumbled through an open window and rolled several times before stopping. Gatomon sprang to her feet. Taking a moment to look around and determine her location, the cat leapt down a nearby flight of stairs, Wizardmon in tow. The duo went down and down until they hit the bottom, after which Gatomon ran into a tunnel. Wizardmon followed closely. They rushed into a room similar to the one where Wizardmon fought LadyDevimon, large and empty except for a single pedestal in the middle. On top of this pedestal, however, was a golden ring, which Gatomon hurriedly grabbed and put on. Wizardmon felt a rush of energy. Gatomon was back.

"Wizardmon! Let's get of out of here now!" Gatomon said, panting.

"How?" asked Wizardmon.

"Believe! Believe in the light!" replied Gatomon.

Wizardmon gaped at his friend for a moment before understanding. He closed his eyes and found inside him a glimmer of light. Opening his eyes, he saw Gatomon glowing. Looking at himself, he found that he was glowing as well. A pillar of pink light enveloped Gatomon, and a greyish version surrounded Wizardmon. The two digimon slowly rose up, through the ceiling and emerged from the roof of the lighthouse, rising to the sky. Below them, Dragomon roared in frustration as his prey escaped him, but was powerless to stop the two beacons. Coming up from the earth, Wizardmon and Gatomon found themselves on the battlements of Myotismon's castle. To Wizardmon, it seemed as if the castle wasn't so bad now that he wasn't alone. He turned to Gatomon. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Gatomon replied. "Thanks for bringing me out of that place."

"No problem," Wizardmon responded. "Thanks for believing in me and my cause. Let's go."

Together, the two friends soared out of the Myotismon's castle and left the bastion of evil behind them.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **And there's another chapter.

I'm putting in huge long titles for the digidestined (especially Davis) as a sort of formality. They were, after all heroes. Most of the time I'm using the Japanese name as the formal one (Taichi, Hikari, Koushiro) and the English as an informal one (Tai, Kari, Izzy). Davis is an exception, just because I don't really like Daisuke.

**And now for some food for thought:**

The term daemon has no relation whatsoever to the digimon Daemon. The term is actually an archaic word for demon, and I thought it looked cooler than demon, so I used it.

Demographic winter is a real term. Actually it's a book depicting the circumstance in which the world fails to have an average of 2.1 children per male and female. Since not all people marry, and since not all married people have at least 2.1 kids, the book is saying that the world's population will drop.

That's it for now! As always, **please review**, and if there are any suspected plot holes, or anything you want clarification with, please let me know.


	6. I The Parting

**Author's Notes: **This is a short chapter because, well, it's not an entire chapter. Chapter 6 is going to broken up into 4 parts, of which this is the first. The reason I'm doing this is because each section of the chapter is going to focus on a completely different event, and I don't think line breaks are going to be enough to jump between the events. So here's part 1: The Parting.

Oh, I haven't forgotten all my wonderful reviewers. I'm just going to wait and put them until the end of this chapter. Needless to say, thanks a bunch! And in the case of Lord Pata, ¡muchas gracias! (I took Spanish for a semester, but I forgot most of it :D)

I don't own Digimon...can I please stop saying this now...?

* * *

**Chapter 6 (I): The Parting**

"Gatomon," Wizardmon said suddenly. "We should part here."

The two digimon woke at the first rays of the rising sun. They lay on the summit of a lush hill. White flowers, whose origin neither Wizardmon or Gatomon could discern, dotted the landscape. Where the flowers were not present, green grass grew in abundance, fed by the rays of the sun and watered by the morning dew. The beautiful scenery belied the events that were taking place.

"What?" asked Gatomon, surprised.

"We should part here," the ghost repeated. "Not permanently, but there are some things we should do alone before we meet again. You know it too, do you not?"

Gatomon lowered her eyes. "Yes," she muttered. She couldn't bring herself to tell her long-time friend about her thoughts.

If Wizardmon had been reading her mind, his eyes betrayed none of it. "Don't look so sad, Gatomon," said Wizardmon tenderly. "We'll meet back here in one month, ok?"

Gatomon nodded. They held each other's hands for a long moment, then went in opposite directions. Wizardmon flew off into the sunrise, and Gatomon watched as her friend disappeared. She sighed, hating herself for hiding it from Wizardmon, but Gatomon couldn't tell him. The cat shook her head, then ran into the sleeping darkness.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So in case you're bored, you can try figuring out what the next parts are about: _To Ascend to Heaven, To Transcend Death, and To Enlist the Arcane._


	7. II To Ascend to Heaven

**Lord Pata: **So what WAS Gatomon thinking? Time to find out...

I don't own digimon (Oh, I think I'm going to stop putting this on...I think it's pretty much understood by now. If anyone wants to sue me, I'm poor.)

**

* * *

Chapter 6 (II): To Ascend to Heaven**

Gatomon ran on all fours across the plain, stopping both infrequently and briefly to catch her breath. She had no idea what Wizardmon was planning on doing, but she wanted to complete her mission before the wizard completed his. Gatomon chased the now-sinking sun, racing it to see who would reach the angelic domain first. When it became apparent that the sun would win, Gatomon collapsed on to the grass and slept, content to let her solar rival have this victory. Six times did the sun best Gatomon in this contest, and six times was the cat content to let it win. On the seventh day, Gatomon managed to best her rival in the contest as she saw the steeple of the holy temple-city several hours after the adversaries resumed their contest. Gatomon ate up the remaining kilometres, and found herself standing at the gates of the angelic domain.

The temple-city was a single massive cathedral, made with white wall, framed with gold and ornamented by equally spaced windows made of stained glass. If there would ever be a last bastion of hope and light in the darkening world, this would be it. On the surface, the temple stood for peace. But to Gatomon's trained eye, she saw that the walls were actually constructed of whitewashed chrome digizoid, as were the borders. Though the stained glass appeared fragile, Gatomon doubted that even an Ultimate could easily shatter those windows. This was not a cathedral of peace. This was a fortress for crusades against unjust, for war against darkness. Rumour has it that a powerful being was the master within these walls, but no living creature who went in ever came out, be it a refugee or would-be conqueror. Summoning her power, Gatomon felt the familiar pink light envelope her. When it cleared, Angewomon walked forward and rang the doorbell.

Angewomon had expected a servant or a digimon of similar rank to answer the door. She was surprised, therefore, when it was the lord of the castle himself who greeted her.

"Angewomon," he said gravely. "You have returned." The archangel's face betrayed neither joy at seeing his counterpart or grief at her leaving him in the first place.

Angewomon said nothing, searching his face for the slightest sign of emotion. She had no idea whether he would strike her for leaving him, or rejoice at seeing her again.

"I am sorry," said MagnaAngemon. "It has been so long since I have felt emotion. My work has kept me far too busy. Please, come in."

"Aren't you angry that I left you, MagnaAngemon?" asked Angewomon as they walked.

"Alas, I have no memories of you," the archangel replied. "I never had the honour of sacrificing my spirit in defence of any world, and so I have been reborn when Takeru of Hope died. I do know what happened then, and that I am the reincarnation of the Patamon who fought beside Takeru, but no, these are not memories. In any case, I could not be angry at you for doing your duty. If anything, Angewomon, I should be saddened no, worried, that you are here."

"Worried?" asked Angewomon. "Why?"

"Because you being here means that you and Hikari of Light have failed your duties," said MagnaAngemon bluntly. "Then again, I have not been successful very often in my own duties, either. I fear this darkness may be too strong even for the guardians of Hope and Light."

"You can't give up hope!" pleaded Angewomon. "You, of all digimon! Plus, Wizardmon has returned, and he…" Angewomon stopped when she saw the archangel's face darken, the first sign of emotion he had shown. "I'm sorry, MagnaAngemon, I didn't mean to…" MagnaAngemon held up his hand.

"I am not concerned about _that_," MagnaAngemon said. "It is just…well, he cannot be trusted."

"What?"

"He cannot be trusted," repeated the archangel. "To put it bluntly, he has become the darkness he swore to defeat. Not the same darkness, no, because he is not greedy, but he is being driven purely by vengeance, and is no longer fighting for justice. And in his crusade, he is seeking more and more power. Is this lust for power any different from the lust he claims to fight against?"

"It's different!" exclaimed Angewomon. "Wizardmon needs power only because he wants to defeat evil, not purely for the sake of power!"

"Angewomon," said MagnaAngemon. "This is not a child's game. It is not a battle of good versus evil. Just because Wizardmon is fighting against darkness does not mean that he cannot be darkness himself. And second, power corrupts. You know as well as I do, Angewomon! Why are daemonic digimon the most evil digimon of all? Because they are fallen angels, us, we who have the most power of all digimon! Why do you think we as angel digimon have the strictest regimen and the harshest self-discipline? Because we, who are the most powerful, are constantly in danger of being corrupted! Your friend is no different! His zeal is admirable, I will give him that, but it has taken him into the realm of darkness itself!"

Angewomon said nothing. She stood, shocked, her arms and wings hanging limply, mouth open in astonishment.

MagnaAngemon softened. "All is not lost, Angewomon. Of us all, you have the greatest chance of redeeming him."

"And you, MagnaAngemon?" asked Angewomon. "What will you do?"

"I cannot – I will not – swear fealty to Wizardmon. But what you do is not under my jurisdiction," replied the archangel.

Angewomon bowed. "I see," she said simply, there turned to leave.

"I am sorry," offered the archangel softly, before also turning away.

Angewomon reverted back to Gatomon as she left the holy city, her heart heavy. She had no idea whether she should trust MagnaAngemon or Wizardmon. Her friend, or the wisest and most holy digimon in all of the worlds? She sighed, and looked towards the darkening sky. She had ascended to heaven, but heaven had rejected her.

**Please Review!**


	8. III To Transcend Death

**Author's Notes: **And here's the third installment. Things are about to get ugly... (Or at least I'm trying to make it)

* * *

**Chapter 6 (III): To Transcend Death**

Wizardmon soared, facing the sun. He shook his head, hating himself for preying upon his friend's weakness, but he had no choice. Gatomon would not like what she saw, so it would be better if she didn't see it. Besides, she would no doubt take the time to see MagnaAngemon. Wizardmon wasn't jealous. Jealousy was a human invention created out of their greed. The love that causes jealousy, too, was a human invention, created by the need to procreate. Digimon, who came from data, had no such need, and so the strongest bond between any two digimon was close friendship. And so jealousy, while apparent within digimon, was neither as common or as strong as it was with humans. Gatomon probably developed those particular emotions spending too much time with Hikari of Light.

As the sun went past its zenith, Wizardmon located the gate that led to Shinjuku. The district had what he needed to revive himself. Although he didn't mind being a ghost, there were several major limitations to his power, and he could not afford to have those limitations when it came to his crusade.

To revive himself, Wizardmon needed three ingredients in addition to his spell. First, he needed his spirit. That he had. Second, he needed a digimon powerful enough to contain his spirit, but weak enough that it would not dominate his spirit. And third he needed a physical host whose spirit was strong, but not too strong. The second and third ingredients he found in a hapless lad named Takato Matsuki.

Wizardmon watched the boy for two days, determining the best time to strike. He needed to defeat his partner, but he didn't want to create too much of a commotion. A chance came on the third day when the boy and his friends went to a nearby park. Luckily for Wizardmon, and unluckily for Takato and his friends, the area was deserted.

Wizardmon dropped down. "Scatter," he said, sounding as threatening as possible. A girl beside him walked up, and her digimon, a yellow fox, stepped forward with her.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" the girl asked.

"That is none of your business. My business is with Takato Matsuki. If you value your lives, you would run. Now."

"Yeah, right," answered the girl. "Renamon, attack!"

Renamon rushed forward, only to be held in place by Wizardmon's magic. The wizard flung several well-placed shots at the fox, sending her flying back. "I said run if you value your lives," repeated Wizardmon.

Renamon charged again, this time with a Guardromon, a Terriermon, and a red dinosaur Wizardmon didn't recognize. I do not have time for this, he thought. "Magical Game!"

Renamon, who was the closest, took the full brunt of the attack. The Rookie flew back several meters and lay on the ground for a few seconds before disintegrating into data. The Guardromon's plating protected it from some of Wizardmon's attack, but also flew back. The Terriermon likewise dissipated into data.

"Pyro Sphere!" Orange fire shot from the dinosaur's mouth as Takato's digimon attacked.

"You are the one I need," said Wizardmon. The ghost-wizard flipped into the air and sent a lightning arc at the Guardromon, who was recovering, completely annihilating it. The Guardromon's partner, who was kneeling beside it was burnt to crisp.

"Bastard!" the three remaining kids yelled.

"No witnesses," said Wizardmon, flying behind the girl, then blasting her with a ball of fire. Turning, he killed the other boy with another bolt of lightning. "Now then, Takato. Your turn."

"Guilmon!" Takato yelled. "Digivolve!"

Red light surrounded the dinosaur as it grew to twice its size. "Pyro Blaster!" the larger dinosaur roared, sending a larger fireball at Wizardmon. Wizardmon flew up and dodged the flame.

Excellent, thought Wizardmon. Now time for the next phase of my plan. "Thunder ball!" Five balls of electricity hurtled towards the dinosaur. The larger digimon could not dodge all five orbs and roared as two of the balls hit him. Wizardmon kept up his assault, firing Thunder Balls rapidly from his staff and hand. Every now and then for some extra speed, Wizardmon let one loose from his mouth.

Unable to form a solid attack or even defend himself, Growlmon could only howl as the Thunder Balls hit him. Desperate, Takato rushed forward. "Stop this!" he shouted. "Stop hurting Growlmon!"

A crest formed on the boy's chest. An orange sun with eight points. Wizardmon's eyes widened. This was NOT how it was supposed to go.

The crest flared to life. "Growlmon digivolve to…WarGrowlmon!"

Time to act fast, Wizardmon thought. If Growlmon was as powerful as me as a Champion, he could beat me as an Ultimate. He looked, seeing Takato in front of the digivolving WarGrowlmon. He raised his staff. "Magical Game!"

When the dust settled, Wizardmon could see WarGrowlmon shielding Takato. How typical, Wizardmon thought in contempt. This is why they get abused. They make themselves weak by protecting these humans. No choice, then he would have to get through WarGrowlmon.

"Thunder ball!" Dozens of tiny electric orbs fizzled and spat as they flew towards the large Ultimate. WarGrowlmon took every ball with his body, not even flinching as his armour absorbed the damage.

"Atomic Blaster!" roared WarGrowlmon, sending two powerful energy beams at Wizardmon. The wizard turned transparent and sank into the ground, narrowly avoiding the ray.

Knowing that he could not win against the powerful Ultimate with force alone, Wizardmon resorted to subterfuge. His mission was far too important for him to fight fairly, and Wizardmon never really minded cheating anyway. Shifting silently along the ground, Wizardmon tapped into WarGrowlmon's thoughts.

_Must protect Takato…where is the enemy wizard…_

Wizardmon stayed hidden, knowing he couldn't defeat the Ultimate-level digimon. After what seemed like an eternity, Wizardmon watched as Takato recalled his partner. "Come on, WarGrowlmon, I think he's gone. Let's go home."

WarGrowlmon sniffed several times, and upon finding no trace of the enemy, reverted back to Guilmon. At that precise moment, Wizardmon burst forth. "Magical Game!"

A massive explosion ripped through the park with the force of a nuclear bomb. Standing behind Takato, Wizardmon raised a barrier to keep the boy from certain death. The Rookie digimon, however, was not so lucky. Although powerful, Guilmon was no match for a Champion level attack and screamed as the magic hit him.

"GUILMON!!" Takato yelled, running towards the explosion. Wizardmon gaped. A human, running towards danger, to save his digimon? Impossible…

Takato knelt beside the dying Guilmon, tears in his eyes. "Guilmon, no…!"

"Takato…" said Guilmon weakly. "The wizard…is…"

"Don't talk, Guilmon," admonished Takato gently. "I'll get you to a safe place."

Guilmon only spoke, "Bye-bye, Takat…"

"Guilmon! NOOOO!"

Try as he might, Takato could only watch helplessly as his friend was deleted, bits of data streaming towards the wizard. Wizardmon watched impassively as the data floated into the magic circle he formed in his hand. The pain in Takato's eyes turned to hatred as he faced the wizard. He stood up.

"You Bastard!" yelled Takato. "You attacked him when he was weak! You coward! You idiot! You…!" Takato launched himself at the wizard. Looking up, Wizardmon held up a hand and the boy flew backwards.

"Be glad that I spared you, human," growled the wizard. "I don't fight fair. I have a crusade to carry out, and fairness has no part in it. If anything, we should be the ones who cry out "unfair"! It was you and your kind who have brought this upon us in the first place! It was you and your kind who enslaved us! It was you and your kind that brought the darkness into our world in the first place! You and your kind are unforgivable!"

"But you didn't have to kill Guilmon!" screamed Takato. "He had no part in this!"

"How wonderful. A human being concerned for a digimon," Wizardmon scoffed. "This is the greatest joke I've heard all day. Guilmon is an unfortunate sacrifice for the new world. A world that will be free from darkness, free from humans! But don't worry, you will soon join him!"

Takato shook violently, then with a loud scream his body tore into thousands of parts, blood and gore flying in all directions. A magic circle activated under Wizardmon's feet, turning red as the pieces of flesh landed. Wizardmon began chanting an intricate spell, arcane runes running from his lips and forming on the reddening circle. Guilmon's data spilled forth and took its place at the circumference. A new body rose up from the pieces of flesh and data, identical to the spirit that stood in front of him. Wizardmon stepped forward and melted into his new body. A flash of light lit up the area. Humans and digimon in the area shuddered alike, feeling a miasma of abomination emanating from such perverse magic. Many quailed and fell to the ground, writhing, while others moaned. Still others stood as though dead, their minds refusing to accept such a repulsive feeling. Wizardmon coughed as he adjusted to his new body. He looked over himself, searching for the smallest imperfection. He felt…life…returning to him, and with life, power. Unable to contain such a power, his digital body responded the only way it could. Golden light surrounded Wizardmon as he began to digivolve…

_"Wizardmon_ _digivolve to…**ArchWizardmon!"**_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **To the best of my knowledge, Wizardmon doesn't have an Ultimate form, so I resorted to creating one. If anyone does find an Ultimate version of him, please let me know and I'll change it. ArchWizardmon is from Archmagi in Warcraft and other related games...

Takato is one of the few remaining people who could have become a digidestined. And since he takes after Tai and Davis, he has (had) the crest of courage. And since I'm following the Adventure storyline, digimon generally need crests or special digivolution (like DNA) to get to Ultimate and Mega.

The fight was kind of cheesy, but did you really expect a Champion to defeat an Ultimate as powerful as WarGrowlmon? Of course he had to fight dirty!

The Tamers are just sort of minor characters. This has really no relation whatsoever to Season 3, though I picked Takato as what the model for what the ideal partner relationship should be. If you don't get it, watch the first couple episodes of Tamers. Rika, (also the first couple episodes, back when she wasn't so nice , happens to be the model for how humans are in my story.

**Please review!** Again, my offer stands with plot holes. I'd like to have as few of those in my story, so if you find one, please let me know!


	9. IV To Enlist the Arcane

**Author's Notes:** This is the final part of Chapter 6! In Chapter 7 we will be moving to the meat of the story (basically, world war). I've decided to keep ArchWizardmon, because he has no canon evolutions, and some of the evolutions on the card are not so good (can you imagine Wizardmon digivolving to LadyDevimon?), and the ones I considered (Mystimon and Wisemon) appear in the story as seperate figures. Thanks to Lord Pata for pointing Wisemon out to me, and that site's a great help! If I draw a good enough picture of ArchWizardmon (I haven't done visual arts in about 5 years now), I'll post it up for all to see. Otherwise, use your imaginations!

Thanks to my awesome reviewers: **Lord Pata** x2, **Sync the Dragon Tempest** x3, and **pride 1289** x2. You guys are amazing! I'm hoping that people who don't review still enjoy this story.

* * *

**Chapter 6 (IV): To Enlist the Arcane**

ArchWizardmon looked himself over. His jumpsuit was replaced by an ornate suit of bronze armour, adorned with silver. The ragged cloak that shrouded his Champion form stayed the mostly same, but had been mended and adjusted to fit his taller stature. A hood, which replaced the collar that formerly hid only his mouth now covered his entire visage, and a helmet similar to the one worn by Angemon and Angewomon hid what his hood did not. In his right hand he held a _guan dao_, decorated with bronze dragons and blade enchanted with glowing runes, testament to the wizard's martial prowess. An aura of…_power_…radiated through him. The Ultimate raised his _guan dao_ and tore open a gate to another dimension from thin air. Stepping swiftly in, the archmage walked towards a looming castle.

Unlike Myotismon's castle, the citadel standing in front of ArchWizardmon did not stall him or make him quake in the least. No dark cloud hung above it, although a perpetual aura of wonder permeated the entire place. This castle had an almost…ethereal quality to it, unlike the very real and solid presence Myotismon's fortress reflected. It was almost as if the castle wasn't really there, yet it was at the same time. The walls shimmered with every hue of the spectrum, and the air felt hot and cold at the same time. ArchWizardmon wasn't surprised. The massive flow of magic in this realm could confuse any of the five senses. Abandoning his walking, the archmage rushed forward and blinked his way to the citadel. Throwing open the doors to the great hall, ArchWizardmon strode in, metal greaves resounding loudly on the glass floor.

"Welcome, ArchWizardmon," greeted Wisemon. "We have anticipated your coming."

"No doubt, Wisemon," said ArchWizardmon. "Do you know I am about to say, then?"

"Possible," answered Mystimon. The warrior-mage strode around the round chamber. "We have seen the darkness that emanates from the Digital World, stronger than ever before. We know that you have not been idle these last centuries."

"You are correct," answered ArchWizardmon. "A great darkness has indeed fallen on the Digital World, and the digimon themselves accept it. It is a greater darkness than Daemon or Malomyotismon specifically for this reason. The majority of the digimon do no resist it. I am speaking, of course, about the greed and lust for power the humans have brought. I have sworn to stop this darkness once and for all, and many stand with me. I ask that you do as well."

"Why?" asked Witchmon. "We are not the Sovereigns, the supposed protectors of the Digital World. We are not the digidestined, agents employed by the Sovereigns to do the same. And on top of that, is MagnaAngemon not defending the light?"

"Nay, lady," responded ArchWizardmon. "The Sovereigns have never taken a direct hand in matters. The digidestined are dead, never to rise again. And MagnaAngemon is failing his duty. No, it is up to us to defend the Digital World."

"We are here in Witchelny," replied Witchmon. "Safe. The humans cannot reach us here. We have never taken a direct hand in the outside world either, ArchWizardmon, except you. Why should we do so now?"

"Because this threat is greater than the others," answered ArchWizardmon.

"I do not know about the others, ArchWizardmon, but I for one will not join you," said Witchmon. "It is not our responsibility to take care of the wider world. Their own denizens have failed themselves, and they expect us to help them?"

"Yes," said ArchWizardmon. "That is precisely what I am saying."

"Then you are misguided," said Witchmon. "You may be more powerful than me, and death may have given you new insight, but I still say you are a fool for intervening in the affairs of the Digital World."

"Fine, Witchmon," said ArchWizardmon. "Will anyone here join me?"

Sorcerymon raised his staff. "I know that I am of little power compared to you ArchWizardmon, but I feel that the Digital World affects us as well. I would not be so eager to throw our brethren away."

FlameWizardmon also raised his staff. "I follow none of your ideals, ArchWizardmon, and frankly, I agree with Witchmon that the digimon have gotten their just deserts. However, if ArchWizardmon plans to start a war, which I believe he does, this will be a good way to test my skills."

Mystimon nodded. "I will go as well."

MedievalGallantmon stepped forward. "As will I."

Wisemon stood, saying nothing for a long moment. Finally he spoke. "If what ArchWizardmon spoke of is true, and what we have seen has proven it to be, then I believe that it would be foolish to ignore what could fester into an incurable problem. Better that we stop it now."

"Then you are all fools!" said Witchmon. "I tell you all, he will lead you to ruin! I will have nothing to do with him! Farewell!" With that, the witch strode past her comrades and soared out of the citadel.

"Thank you, my friends," said ArchWizardmon. "I abhor the circumstances under which we have to meet, but all the same, I hope that with your support, we can quell this darkness."

As ArchWizardmon led his new allies towards the hidden base, other forces were moving. Gatomon raced across File Island, and Ogremon led the commanders of his newly marshalled army, both aimed at the same location the archmage was. Millions of digimon gathered in bunkers and forward bases in anticipation of the liberation of the Digital World, and MagnaAngemon stirred from within his sanctum. Witchmon was also on the move; her whereabouts and reasons unknown to all except her. The Sovereigns gathered to discuss the turn of events and draft a new course of action. To the billions of humans and their partnered digimon who lived in the Real and Digital Worlds, they had no idea that the end was near. They continued their lives, oblivious to the gathering storm.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **A _guan dao_ is a Chinese polearm, similar to the Japanese _naginata_, the curved spear. If you watch Bleach, Ikkaku Madarame's shikai is a _guan dao _(Or so wikipedia tells me). Otherwise, if you ever go into a Chinese restaurant and see one of those altar things with the oranges in front of them, the mean looking guy in the altar usually holds one of those polearms too.

Any questions, complaints or plot holes? **Review** or PM me and I will do my best to answer them. (If you're lucky, I may accidentally give away a spoiler too :D)


	10. Interlude

**Author's Notes: **There's not that much excitement this chapter, but it should give you an idea of what's going to happen, and what each faction's stance at this point is.

A big thank you goes to my reviewers: **Lord Pata** and** Sync the Dragon Tempest**. You guys have reviewed nearly all of my chapters. Thanks a bunch, you guys!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Interlude**

The Sovereigns gathered high above the Digital World, displeased at the turn of events. Tension was in the air as four the Digital World's most powerful digimon assembled in their hallowed meeting place. Azulongmon spoke. "My friends, it would appear as if tragedy like none other has befallen us."

"No really, Azulongmon," retorted Zhuqiaomon. "The question is, what are we going to do? We can just send all our Devas out, but right now, both sides are more powerful than we are."

"Not only that, if we intervene, it would no doubt cause more confusion," said Ebonwumon. "Things are bad enough down there with only two sides fighting. We don't want to add a third."

"Then are you suggesting that we just sit back and watch, Ebonwumon?" asked Azulongmon.

"Or worse, support one of the sides to bring a quick end to this," added Baihumon. "We cannot trust either side. If one wins, they will completely annihilate the other. This isn't going to be merely a war. It's going to be genocide."

The other Sovereigns agreed. No matter what path they took, it would only lead to more violence. "I think we have no choice but to sit out on this one then, friends," concluded Azulongmon. "And hope for the best."

"What about Fanglongmon?" asked Ebonwumon. "Has he spoken or stirred?"

The other three shook their heads. "If he has done anything, we were not made aware of it," said Baihumon. "Then again, even he could not have the strength to defeat two entire armies."

"Unfortunately," said Zhuqiaomon. "It would be so much easier if we could just get everyone to listen to us."

"That never seems to happen," said Azulongmon. "How about this. We will protect Primary Village. It is important that neither side can reach that area. And we will keep watch on our respective domains, and see that nothing spirals out of control too much. If necessary, we may have to muster our own army and intervene."

"So be it," said Ebonwumon. "Let us meet in a month's time, if nothing pressing comes up."

"So be it,"echoed the other three Sovereigns. Hearts heavy, the four Megas returned to keep watch, saddened that even they, the most powerful digimon in the world, could do nothing to avert the coming conflict.

* * *

A violet sword cut through the air as MagnaAngemon vented his frustrationat the dojo. Spinning swiftly, the archangel cut through two imaginary opponents with a single slash, then caught a third sneaking up behind him with an armoured boot. Looking around him, MagnaAngemon saw a dozen imaginary enemies circle around him. Losing himself in the fight, he flew forward. In less than two minutes, MagnaAngemon had defeated all twelve. He cursed silently. _What is that foolish wizard doing!_ he asked himself. His anger not sated, the archangel began another sequence, blade flashing out in all directions. The refugee digimon who have ventured here over the decades watched in awe as the master of the house did his deadly dance.

"Lord MagnaAngemon," began one of the refugees, a Numemon.

"Speak," commanded the archangel.

"What're you so worked up about, sir?" the Numemon asked.

With a sigh, MagnaAngemon deactivated his sword. Turning to the awestruck group of digimon, he told them about Wizardmon, and the impending war he was bringing.

"But sir," protested a Botamon, "isn't this Wizardmon person fighting for the good of digimon? I mean, the humans have treated us like trash. That's why we're here in the first place. Wouldn't the humans deserve what they're getting?"

"It's not so simple," answered the archangel. "Wizardmon and his allies have been so clouded by vengeance, they will not just stop at defeating the darkness. They will plan to destroy humanity itself. I am not saying that the humans are perfect, but this…this will go too far."

"Then now what?" asked a Shellmon.

"I do not know," answered MagnaAngemon. "There are five billion humans and five billion partnered digimon. On the other side, Wizardmon must have millions under his command. Not even the Sovereigns can win against those kinds of numbers."

"But we can't just sit and do nothing!" protested a Floramon.

MagnaAngemon looked at her, then nodded. "You're right, Floramon. Thank you. Even though it is hopeless, we should not give up hope. Thank you, my friends."

MagnaAngemon strode towards the door. "Any Champion level digimon who wish to join me, please meet me in the sanctuary in two hours. Until then, my friends."

The archangel walked out of the door. MagnaAngemon,angel of hope, was back.

* * *

Witchmon soared through the sky, cursing her rival for his unparalleled stupidity. _That idiot! This isn't the way to do this! So what if you crush the humans? That won't solve anything! Damn it! They've all gone mad! _The furious witch dove towards what she hoped was the last bastion of sanity in this forsaken place: the shining angelic domain of MagnaAngemon.

MagnaAngemon stepped outside to greet her. "Welcome," he said.

"Cut to the chase," said Witchmon. "You know what's been happening, right?"

"Indeed," answered MagnaAngemon. "What are you doing about it?"

"I…don't know," confessed Witchmon. "Both sides are far too powerful for either of us to stop."

"Yet, we cannot give up hope," said MagnaAngemon. "I lost that, and it was only through my friends here that I was able to realize that again. Centuries ago, the digidestined were outnumbered, but they still managed to prevail. I believe that we can do so again, and my friends here agree."

"So you will fight?" asked Witchmon.

MagnaAngemon sighed. "If it comes to that, yes, we will fight. But with any luck, we can avoid combat."

"I see," said Witchmon. She prompty turned away and rose to the sky, hiding her disgust from the Ultimate. _So he's gone mad too,_ she thought.

* * *

The Tokyo government officials met to discuss the recent events. The Shinkjuku mayor stood and addressed her colleagues.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she began, "two days ago a massive explosion occurred at the Shinjuku park. Luckily, not many people were there, but we've found evidence that several people were killed, and their digimon deleted. Take a look at this." The woman pressed a remote and a hologram shone from the middle of the table, depicting several charred remains.

"We don't know what exactly caused this," continued the mayor, "but we can be fairly sure that it is probably one of those terrorists."

"But we have been noticing that the attacks have ceased over the last year," replied another official, a thin, balding man wearing a grey suit. "That something like this to happen, and in a park of all places, is unthinkable. Normally they've targeted major industrial facilities."

"We don't know what their reasons are," said the mayor, "but this cannot be an isolated act." I've already alerted the Japanese Diet of this, and they may alert the military, although I don't know. We are hesitant to let this slip to the United Nations, however."

"Yeah," another member agreed. "We'll never hear the end of it if the UN got the news."

The Tokyo government continued their meeting, oblivious to the impact the fight in Shinjuku Park would have in the near future.

* * *

Gatomon gaped. "Wizardmon…?" she asked, staring at the newcomer.

"Actually, it's ArchWizardmon now," the archmage replied. "In any case, we have important matters to attend to. Have our allies been assembled yet?"

Gatomon nodded.

"Excellent," said ArchWizardmon. "Please have all of the commanders meet in the theatre in five hours."

Gatomon nodded, then scampered away to relay her superior's orders.

Five hours later, ArchWizardmon stepped onto the stage of the crowded theatre. It seemed as if every inch of the theatre was filled. Of course, there were some larger digimon who took up more room, but ArchWizardmon was still pleased to see so many digimon joining him. _And these are just the commanders too,_ he thought. He began.

"Greetings, all of you. You have the honour of leading the greatest army ever to walk the Digital World. The army that will restore balance to the Digital World. The army that will free all digimon from the grip of darkness!"

"I am ArchWizardmon. Centuries ago I fell fighting the darkness. But that has only taught me how to better combat and defeat it! Who is with me?"

The assembled commanders shouted their approvals. When the applause died down, ArchWizardmon continued.

"My friends, I will not lie to you. This will not be an easy victory, and many of us will die to bring the light. We will have to fight against our misguided brothers and sisters. But I urge you to stand strong, because we are the light! We will prevail!"

Another round of cheering commenced.

"Commanders, I also will not lie to you that we are severely outnumbered. From what I have gathered from Ogremon, my second-in-command, there are only approximately three million of us. We are outnumbered more than one to a thousand. But, do not despair, for we have the element of surprise on our side. There will be no glorious battle. We will strike everywhere at once, and crush them all before they can retaliate. This is our advantage."

"Your forces have been split up. Each of you right now command battalions that are gathered in several safe houses. The idea is that at the same moment, every battalion will emerge and take all the objectives at once. You will each receive your specific objectives later, but to be concise, they are military installations. Once the enemy army has been crippled, we can enjoy an easy victory."

The commanders applauded ArchWizardmon's plan.

"Now then, go, and prepare your forces. Your watches will all be synchronized to the exact second. Stay here for the night, then in the morning return to your respective units. You will have two months to prepare your forces. Operation Overlord will commence on November 16, 2293, at 2300 hours. Dismissed!"

Excitement filling the air, the commanders filed out of the theatre. ArchWizardmon smiled underneath his hood. _Soon_, he thought, _the humans will pay for what they did to us._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Next chapter: Operation Overlord begins. FYI, Operation Overlord was a real operation in WWII, it was the day (June 6, 1944) when the Allies invaded Nazi-held Europe, at the beaches of Normandy.

**Please Review!**


	11. Blitzkrieg

**Author's Notes: **This is the chapter you've all been waiting for. It's jam-packed with action and almost nothing else! Yay!

And thank you to **Sync the Dragon Tempest** who reviewed. And to the rest of you, I'm **SURE** you want to as well **:D**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Blitzkrieg**

Ignaz Bösendorfer woke to a dark sky. His alarm read 2100 hours. Ignaz worked night shifts. He took a shower, then went downstairs to find leftovers on the table. His wife also worked at night, but not as late as he did. He put the food into the microwave and waited.

Gabumon woke to the smell of food. His nose guided him downstairs, where he saw his partner putting dinner on the table. The two ate in silence, thinking about what their jobs had to offer them. After dinner, Gabumon cleared the table. He and Gabumon then went to work, walking in silence towards the transit station, when a massive explosion lit up the airspace in front of him, shattering concrete. Gabumon instantly went on the offensive, digivolving to Garurumon. "Howling Blaster!" Azure fire blazed from the wolf's mouth.

Two Gotsumon fell backwards, deleted, but a Guardromon stepped forward. "Protect Grenade!" Two missiles flew forward, Garurumon dodged them, and leapt towards the Guardromon. Suddenly, two more Guardromon emerged from a side building, lasers flashing from their eyes. Garurumon howled as the beams struck him at point-blank range. The three Guardomon then pounded Garurumon with missiles. Ignaz watched as his partner was deleted, data flying into the air.

He was so shocked he didn't realize another figure come up behind him until it was too late. He whirled around, only to see a _guan dao_ whistling through the air towards him. Throwing his hands in front of his face, he screamed, then felt the blade puncture his heart. He died instantly.

ArchWizardmon shook the man's body off his _guan dao_."Area secured," he reported.

* * *

All around the Real and Digital Worlds, rebel digimon from ArchWizardmon's army moved in to attack. Kokatorimon and his aerial corps circled the various battlefields, watching as groups of digimon stormed military bases. Already, the various installations were scrambling to intercept the threat. Kokatorimon sensed digimon approaching, and dove downwards to avoid a scorching Meteor Wing. Birdramon led several squadrons of other flying digimon to attack Kokatorimon. Rallying his own squadrons, Kokatorimon flew forward and engaged Birdramon's forces.

Three Flymon went down almost instantly, vaporized by Birdramon's Meteor Wing. An Airdramon attempted to avenge their deaths by attacking Birdramon. "Dark Twister!" Birdramon avoided the black orb, but a Parrotmon behind her was caught by the blast and fell from the sky. She let loose another Meteor wing, which Kokatorimon narrowly avoided. "Petrifier!" Beams shot out, aimed at Birdramon, but the phoenix dodged them all. Kokatorimon rallied twelve of the surviving Flymons and ordered them to surround Birdramon. Birdramon retaliated by ordering five Harpymons to attack Kokatorimon. Kokatorimon dove in and out, avoiding the Harpymons' attacks. He unleashed several Petrifiers, turning half of them to stone. Taking a quick glance over, he saw that his Flymon were succeeding, but at heavy casualties. Eight Flymons fell before Birdramon's wrath, but the Flymons were able to significantly wound Birdramon. With a great cry, Birdramon gave the call to retreat, and Kokatorimon's surviving forces gave chase for a time before Kokatorimon called them back. Signalling to Unimon, his second-in-command, Kokatorimon led half of his forces to strafe the enemy, while Unimon led the other half in continuing recon missions.

* * *

Seadramon looked at his subordinates. They looked back, determination in their eyes. Nodding, Seadramon gave the signal to his aerial counterpart, Pteramon, then launched an attack on the United States naval base at Pearl Harbour. _How ironic,_ he thought, _that Pearl Harbour would fall the same way twice._ Eighty-eight Divermon swam forward, then launched their harpoons against the base. Explosions sent shockwaves through the water, sending the Divermon back. In the air, Pteramon and Aquilamon flew downwards, followed closely by six flights of Snimon and Airdramon. They launched their attacks at the base, then veered upwards in preparation for another bombing run.

Fifteen Ebidramons, hundreds of Betamons and two Whamons sortied from the base, led by an Ikkakumon. Seadramon called his Divermon and Gizamon forward and they met the enemy digimon. Seadramon wrapped himself around an Ebidramon, then riddled it with Ice Blasts. The remaining Ebidramons regrouped around the Whamons and Ikkaumon, who launched their attacks at the charging squadron. Gizamon and Divermon were deleted by Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedos, but more swam forward to take their place. Seadramon hurried forward to engage Ikkakumon, while his comrades did the same around him. Seadramon shot Ice Blasts at Ikkakumon, who countered with Harpoon Torpedoes. The two aquatic digimon circled one another, both trying to make a hit while avoiding their enemy's fate. Around them, the other digimon battled fiercely, harpoons flying through the water, supporting the other aquatic digimon which dove at each other in melee range.

Pteramon and Aquilamon destroyed another weapons emplacement, while each of the Snimon/Airdramon squadrons flew off to attack the base. They deleted hundreds of digimon before they could regroup and mount a counterattack. As human partners began to die, the number of digimon also faded. Aquilamon flew forward, his Grand Horn slamming into the armoured bunker housing the naval commanders. The humans screamed as Aquilamon destroyed their base, crushing them underneath rubble. Aquilamon soared upwards, satisfied that his mission was completed. The aerial corps surrounded the base one final time and shot everything they had at it, completely obliterating the harbour.

Seadramon rushed forward, jaws opening wide, when Ikkakumon suddenly burst apart into pieces of data. All around him, enemy digimon were suffering the same fate. Seadramon and his ragged army cheered, knowing that their air counterparts have completed their mission.

"High command," Seadramon reported. "Pearl Harbour has fallen."

* * *

Gargomon and his commandos moved stealthily through the Vietnamese jungles. Every so often they would encounter an enemy patrol, usually consisting of two Vietnamese soldiers and their digimon. They quickly fell to Gargomon's Gargo Pellets. Other guerrilla teams were also moving through the jungle towards their assigned targets. The humans have established more than a dozen bases throughout the peninsula, and ArchWizardmon ordered Gargomon to take them all down.

As they approached the hidden base, Gargomon signalled to the Kiwimon, Mushroomon, Missimon and Commandramon under his command to fan out. Spreading silently into the trees, the soldiers prepared to attack. Gargomon and the Commandramons opened fire with their guns while twenty Mushroomon and Kiwimon approached the base in two columns. As warning sirens rang, the charging digimon ran into the base, firing at anything that moved.

"Commandramons! DCD Bombs!" shouted Gargomon

"DCD Bomb!" shouted all the Commandramons, throwing grenades into the base, then charging in as well. Missimons joined their Champion counterparts as they too charged towards the base.

Gargomon saw a Mushroomon struggling against an enemy Floramon. Raising his gatling guns, he shouted a quick "Gargo Pellets", unleashing a stream of metal spikes at the Floramon, easily deleting her.

Commandramon squad leaders led their Rookie and Champion subordinates around the base, often taking cover to avoid enemy fire. The Commandramon and Kiwimon provided cover fire as the Rookies rushed into buildings. The unprepared base was crumbling beneath the rebel onslaught, when something exploded and threw Gargomon to the ground. Looking up, he saw that a Wendigomon had killed several of his soldiers. Enraged, Gargomon levelled his guns at Wendigomon and fired. With agility that belied its size, Wendigomon jumped and landed in front of Gargomon, knocking him off his feet.

"Howling Destroyer!" Six cannons appeared on his chest. Gargomon rolled away from Wendigomon as a stream of energy shots tracked him. Taking cover, Gargomon raised his cannon arm and returned fire. Wendigomon also took cover. The two antagonists ran back and forth finding new cover and firing at each other at the same time.

"Sir!" whispered a Commandramon next to him. "Your orders?"

"Continue subduing the base," Gargomon instructed. "Find Wendigomon's partner if you can. Leave this one to me."

"Yes sir!" saluted Commandramon. The soldier called to her fellow comrades, telling them to fan out and search each building. Gesturing to nine Missimon, Commandramon headed into one bunker. There were several grunts from inside the bunker, telling Gargomon that there was resistance inside. After a few moments, the grunts stopped.

Turning back to his foe, Gargomon leapt up. Looking down, he saw Wendigomon levelling his chest cannons at him. Not even bothering to dodge, Gargomon levelled both his cannons at Wendigomon. The two digimon fired at the same time. Many of their bullets cancelled each other out, but several spikes from Gargomon's cannons lanced through Wendigomon. Similarly, Gargomon gasped as beams punctured his body. Falling to the ground, Gargomon had the satisfaction of seeing Wendigomon drop to the ground as his body dissolve into data. He then landed and closed his eyes, letting the darkness claim him.

* * *

Ogremon's cudgel met Leomon's sword as the two titans exchanged blows. Around them, thousands of digimon vied for control of the Pentagon. Thirty-five of Ogremon's Tyrannomon met an equal number of Leomon's digimon, pushing for control of the main gates. Inside, human commanders shouted orders to their digimon.

Leomon swung around and slashed in an arc. Ogrmon leapt back to avoid the blow, then lunged forward once more, club raised high. Both digimon were oblivious to the massive casualties on both sides, concentrated only on killing their rival. Leomon's sword blocked Ogremon's downward stroke, then twisted and thrust forward. Ogremon dodged the thrust and swung his club arm around, only to be parried once again by the Beast Sword. Annoyed, Ogremon jumped backwards, then prepared his attack.

"Haouken!" Dark energy flared from Ogremon's fist

"Juuouken!" A lion's head formed on the end of Leomon's fist and flew forward. The two attacks negated each other.

Charging forward, Leomon and Ogremon met each other again in a flurry of blows. Jumping and thrusting, slashing and cutting, the two martial arts masters engaged each other in a deadly dance, each aimed for the other's life. Leomon's sword severed Ogremon's arm, and shrieking in pain, Ogremon's club crushed Leomon's leg. Leomon returned the favour by stabbing Ogremon through the shoulder, and Ogremon responded by smashing Leomon's ribs. Their duel had degenerated to a battle of endurance, a war of attrition, a contest of wills. The two digimon stared intensely at each other as they fought, daring the other to give in first to their wounds. Ogremon's club shattered Leomon's skull, adding to the beast's injury. Collapsing to the ground, Leomon attempted a last ditch attempt, stabbing Ogremon through the heart. Ogremon fell to his knees and began falling forward, data streaming from numerous wounds. The two digimon lay briefly on top of each other before both dissolving into data. Around them, both armies stopped fighting momentarily to gaze upon their leader's vanishing forms. Then the winds return and chased away the eye of the storm. The battle resumed. Airdramon dove downwards, strafing the Pentagon. Hundreds of humans died in the assault, and their digimon vanished with them. Ogremon's heavy infantry let out a mighty roar and broke through the main doors and into the Pentagon, killing any human they saw. Chaos ensued as humans tried to run, partnered digimon tried to protect their masters, and rebel digimon blasted anything that moved. Within a few hours, the Pentagon, symbol of military power in the Western Hemisphere, had fallen.

* * *

In the Digital World, Guardromon, Mekanorimon and Tankmon fought against the humans who invaded their Empire a hundred and ten years ago and cast them out. The fighting was fierce as partnered digimon fought desperately for every inch of ground. Tankmon fire had reduced half the city to rubble, but defenders took cover in the ruins to defend their conquered home. Commander Drimogemon, who commanded the armoured regiment, looked over the situation. Three Guardromon to Greymon's left were deleted as enemy fire tracked them. In the air, Falcomon dive-bombed the city. Somewhere in the city's right flank, Raremon, his second-in-command led a company of soldiers in a pincer movement. As Tankmon rolled through the streets, Guardromon moved from building to building, Warning Lasers flashing everywhere. Mekanorimon used their jetpacks to fly above the buildings, assisting the Falcomons in strafing enemy positions with their Twin Beams.

"Reserve D Tankmon Company!" Drimogemon called out. "We're heading down Main Street. Come on!" Drimogemon led the two hundred Tankmon of D Company down the road, shooting into buildings. Above them, Mekanorimon and Falcomon scouted for entrenched positions, and relayed them to Drimogemon. The burrowing digimon simply dug underneath the ground and up beneath the surprised defenders' positions, while Tankmons used their heavy guns to blast away rubble, humans, and digimon. In the other city districts, similar situations were playing out.

Slowly, but resolutely, Drimogemon's forces drove towards the city's center, pushing the defenders back. Raremon's second column appeared at almost the same time, and a force of Mekanorimon Jet Troops landed behind them, trapping the defenders. Defeated, the city's defenders raised their hands in surrender, but the vengeful machines gunned them down where they stood, fuelled by a hundred and ten years of hate. Partnered digimon tried to protect their masters, but failed as the missiles and lasers punched through both them and their wards. Finally calling a cease-fire, Drimogemon ordered his forces to root out any resistance left in the city, while Raremon's forces moved in to incinerate the dead and execute those who survived the massacre.

"Net city secure," Drimogemon reported. "The Metal Empire is in our hands."

* * *

ArchWizardmon walked into his command room, formerly-gleaming armour dulled with dust and blood. "What is the situation?" he demanded.

A Koromon turned from the screen it was monitoring. "In the Real World, Southeast Asia and North and South America have pretty much fallen. Our forces have destroyed their major bases and we're commencing with mop up operations right now. However, commanders Gargomon and Ogremon fell in their respective assaults. Our forces were completely repulsed from Gibraltar, which means Europe is in the humans' hands, and we're still trying to gain control of the bases in Okinawa in order to solidify our claim in East Asia. Kokatorimon and his air forces are bombing most of the major cities in the Real World as well. Major cities in the Americas, Africa, and Oceania have anywhere from thirty to sixty-five percent of their infrastructure destroyed.

"And military resistance?" asked ArchWizardmon.

"Quite heavy. The humans weren't as unprepared as we hoped them to be, but our surprise attack was mostly successful. However, Gibraltar is nearly impregnable now, and several military units have managed to escape captured bases in areas we control. We expect that they will begin a fierce guerrilla campaign."

"We'll take Europe from the north, then. Send a corps from the Metal Empire to the British Isles with full air support," instructed ArchWizardmon.

"Yes sir," said Koromon, then turning to relay the commander-in-chief's orders.

"And the Digital World?" asked ArchWizardmon.

Hagurumon turned. "The factory at File Island is under our control, as is the Metal Empire. Most of the towns and cities are under attack, but have yet to fall. The partnered digimon are putting up a stubborn fight."

ArchWizardmon shook his head. "Kill them all." Wizardmon turned to a Hagurumon. "Damage report," the archmage demanded.

"Both sides are suffereing heavy casualties. At Gibraltar, we lost thirteen thousand digimon. The Americas cost us another thirty-seven thousand, but that was to be expected. Oceania suffered minimal casualties, with only four thousand, but the East Asian expedition was a complete disaster, sir. We lost fifty-three thousand digimon there. In the Digital World, reports are still coming in, but Drimogemon's forces suffered thirty-one thousand casualties taking the Metal Empire, with four thousand at Net City alone. Other major cities were also taken, but at heavy losses. In total, the Digital World cost us about a hundred thousand casualties."

"Casualties," ArchWizardmon repeated. "Are you counting only deletions, or wounded as well?"

"I'm counting deleted and those too wounded to ever recover. Which means that, including the wounded, our total casualties are at over half a million, sir."

"And the enemy?" asked ArchWizardmon. "Including civilians, of course."

"In battle deaths, the enemy suffered about a quarter million in the Americas, about eight thousand at Gibraltar, forty thousand in East Asia, and another quarter million in Oceania and Southeast Asia. Civilian deaths are in the tens of millions, since our air force is doing a strategic bombing of cities in the Real World. In the Digital World, battle deaths are approximately three hundred thousand in total, with five times that number in civilian deaths. In the areas we have taken, the wounded were summarily executed, so there were no wounded."

"So tactically speaking, the lightning war worked, although strategically, this might not be the most ideal of situations. Any interesting developments?"

Another Hagurumon looked up, worry in his face. "Well, many of the humans are fleeing to MagnaAngemonn's domain. And there was some resistance at Primary Village. Commander Gorillamon decided not to confront the presence there and ordered a retreat. To the best of my knowledge, no shots were fired by either side there."

ArchWizardmon nodded. "Stay away from Primary Village for now then, but keep scouts around the area. When we have enough troops, set up a cordon. What's the nearest force to MagnaAngemon's castle?"

"Commander Sorcerymon and commander Starmon each have three companies of soldiers at Net City, which is fifteen kilometres away," reported Hagurumon.

"Good," said ArchWizardmon. "Tell Sorcerymon to prepare one of his companies to move out to the cathedral. Tell him to solidify his position there, but not to attack, and to wait for me."

"Yes sir," replied Hagurumon.

"Oh, and in a gesture of goodwill, offer the surviving humans and digimon in conquered areas the option to surrender. Round up any survivors; kill them if they resist, but place them in internment camps if they go peacefully," said ArchWizardmon.

"Yes sir," replied all three communications technicians.

ArchWizardmon turned to leave, aiming for his destiny. _MagnaAngemon_, he thought. _You may not be the humans, but your failure to protect the digimon and your refusal to do anything about the darkness cannot go unpunished. I will be the next Justice, MagnaAngemon. Your time is up._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **More food for thought: Iganz Bosendorfer was a real man. He was the guy who designed the Bosendorfer pianos, which are among the best pianos today (along with Steinways and a few other select models). The Bosendorfer 9' Imperial Grand often has 92 or 97 keys instead of the standard 88-key keyboard.

So what? I'm a music geek, if you haven't noticed.

Blitzkreig is German for lightning war, if you don't know. It's finest hour was when Hitler's Nazi Germany used this tactic to conquer Poland, Czechoslovakia, the Low Countries, France, and other European countries.

Yes, I a history geek too. Stop laughing at me...

The Gabumon, Ikkakumon and Birdramon in this chapter could be reincarnations of the digidestineds' digimon, but it doesn't really matter, because a) they don't know that themselves, b) it doesn't give them any special powers even if they did, and c) they're dead now. I'll leave it to you to decide.

Net City comes from Megaman/Rockman NT Warrior, I think. 

This is pretty much going to be it for world war. Starting next chapter, the role of darkness is going shift elsewhere, and on a more personal level, so there won't be massive battles for a while...that's my plan, anyway. Whether I can carry it out, I'm not sure.

**Please Review!**


	12. Heaven and the Arcane

**Author's Notes:** If the last chapter wasn't the moment you've been waiting for, this should be it! The epic clash between two of the most powerful Ultimates ever to walk the two worlds! It's also the longest chapter yet, at around 4800 words. Yes, I'm proud of it.

Oh, if you haven't noticed, I did upload a picture of ArchWizardmon (At least how I think he should look like) as my avatar.

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers once again: **Lord Pata** and **Sync the Dragon Tempest**.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Heaven and the Arcane**

Sorcerymon's A Company of the 15th Freedom Legion had entrenched themselves around the angelic domain, waiting for further orders. His soldiers had attacked any human and partnered digimon who ran to the sanctuary MagnaAngemon provided, until Sorcerymon grew sick of the slaughter and ordered a stop to it. His soldiers had grudgingly obeyed, but Sorcerymon felt discontent in the air. He could not believe that the rebel army held such hate towards the humans. _Then again_, he thought, _I haven't been here, while these digimon had lived in fear of persecution for so long. Maybe I can't blame them. But still, the slaughter, it sickens me._ Sorcerymon was a healer by nature, and seeing the brutality, and sometimes even cannablism, of his troops, made the mage want to retch. He had tried to limit the number of atrocities his subordinates committed, but he had to be careful lest they mutiny.

_What was ArchWizardmon thinking?_ wondered Sorcerymon. _Had he known about the lawless bunch of digimon he had under his command, ArchWizardmon would never have undertaken such a crusade. _

Sensing the archmage's approach, Sorcerymon shook the thoughts out of his head and signalled to his troops to stand at attention. ArchWizardmon landed in front of the command post, saluting swiftly to the guards who stood outside. Sorcerymon stepped outside the tent, saluting as well.

"Report." The archmage's voice was flat.

"We have MagnaAngemon's base completely surrounded, sir," replied Sorcerymon, slightly fearful of the powerful Ultimate. "MagnaAngemon, however, has yet to make a move either. He hasn't even sent out emissaries."

ArchWizardmon nodded. "Prepare for an assault."

"Sir?" asked Sorcerymon, shocked.

"Prepare for an assault," the Ultimate repeated. "Go!"

"Yes, sir," said Sorcerymon, turning heel, utterly astonished that ArchWizardmon would do such a thing. He shook his head. _ArchWizardmon must have a good reason,_ he thought. "All units, prepare to move out!"

"Yes sir!" came the affirmative reply.

An hour and a half later, A Company was ready to march. Two platoons would stay behind, commanded by Sorcerymon, while ArchWizardmon himself led the forward three platoons to attack MagnaAngemon's sanctuary.

* * *

"Lord MagnaAngemon!" exclaimed a surprised Gekomon. "The wizard's army is here!"

The archangel turned. "No need to worry, Gekomon," he said gently. "They only have a company. Our defenders will be able to defeat them." His face hardened. "This is our home. We will not lose it."

Gekomon nodded and left, reassured by MagnaAngemon's faith.

MagnaAngemon turned back to the stained glass window. _Curse you, Wizardmon, _he thought. _Is it not enough that you destroy enemy military resistance and massacre the civilians? Will you now come and attack neutrals as well, and a sanctuary at that? Are you going to destroy anyone who does not agree with your ideas of blood and vengeance?_

The archangel shook the thoughts out of his head. The rogue wizard's motives can be discussed later. Right now he had to deal with the problem at hand, and that was the imminent invasion. He walked down the spiral staircase, arriving at the Great Hall, where his forces were gathered. His loyal friends and charges had assembled, all of them Champions, fit to fight. He had ordered all digimon Rookie level and under, as well as all humans, to take shelter. The archangel looked grim.

"It is time to fight," he simply said.

"Do we go out?" asked Shellmon, "or do we just wait here and let them get us?"

"That all depends on whether you view this battle as one of honour or one of survival," answered MagnaAngemon. "If you feel the need to defend your honour, then by all means, go and brazenly attack. But I personally view this as a fight for our continued survival. I believe that it is folly to fight an aggressive fight when we can simply defend from within these walls, even if the enemy, or even our allies, calls us cowards."

"I'll follow MagnaAngemon," said Flamedramon. "Don't forget, we have charges of our own."

The assembled Champions nodded, keeping the weaker digimon and humans in mind. MagnaAngemon had reminded them that, although the humans may have mistreated them, it is no use to repay evil with evil. They were to protect the humans at all cost.

"Good," replied MagnaAngemon. "We have already gone over the fallback locations and critical points to defend. Do not be afraid to retreat if necessary."

"Yes sir!" chorused the defenders, hurrying to their positions. MagnaAngemon took his at the steeple, invisible to the approaching enemy but able to see their positions. He gasped slightly as he saw a new figure, an armoured wizard holding a _guan dao _and a cloak which looked eerily familiar… MagnaAngemon gasped. It could not be…Wizardmon! MagnaAngemon had no idea how Wizardmon, dead, was able to return, much less become even more powerful. This new foe's power was on par with his own, which chilled the archangel to the bone. Few digimon, even among Megas, could match the archangel's power, but it seemed as if the new Wizardmon hasn't even tapped his true power yet. It frightened MagnaAngemon to think that a being so bent on vengeance was that powerful. MagnaAngemon shuddered, hoping that the day never came when Wizardmon reached his Mega level. Opening communications with his comrades, MagnaAngemon began to give last minute orders.

"If you see a humanoid digimon with bronze armour and navy cloak, run _at once_. That is Wizardmon's Ultimate form, and he's extremely powerful. Other than that, do not engage them unless they open fire first. Then crush them with all you have."

Affirmatives came from the digimon. "Good luck," MagnaAngemon said. "And stay hopeful."

* * *

Deputymon walked forward. "I am Platoon Commander Deputymon, on behalf of Commander-in-chief ArchWizardmon," he began. "His Excellency has found you guilty of betraying justice and the Digital World. However, he wishes not to fight brother and sister digimon, but to establish a realm of equality for the good of all digimon. Therefore, he has a few simple requests, which he hopes you will yield to."

"The first is that we know you are hiding humans within your walls. They are the ones who caused our suffering, and deserve to be punished. Bring them out here before us so that we may try them for their crimes."

"Second is that your aloofness shows disdain for His Excellency's vision of a realm of equality. It is not good that there are some who remain detached from us. Open your gates, and let us eat with you, and you with us. Show us hospitality, and we will show you the same."

"Finally, it appears that you have armed forces guarding your walls. In the spirit of friendliness, we ask that you swear your allegiance to Lord ArchWizardmon, so that we will have no infighting amongst digimon. It is the humans and the humans only who are at fault, and we wish not to have to fight against fellow digimon as well."

Shellmon answered the emissary. "We have sworn to uphold true justice in the Digital World, not the homicidal, murderous, heretical version of justice you preach. We believe that each person is to suffer for their crimes. We will not hand the humans within our walls to you, for they are not deserving of the fate you dictate them. We will not open our gates to you, because you do not uphold justice to the strong and mercy to the weak. We will not swear allegiance to your lord because we have but one master, and that is Justice itself!"

"O unbelieving digimon! If only you knew of the riches my lord had in store for you. Then you would come out and greet us with open arms. However, your delusion is blinding you. I pray, relent and cast your sceptic ways aside!" cried Deputymon.

"Our choice is made," replied Shellmon. "We have no intent of joining you. Begone, herald, to your deluded master."

"Then you will perish. My lord is all powerful. He will not abide your heresy any longer. The faithful of Lord ArchWizardmon! Let us show the holy fury of our vision!"

_Fanaticism creates the most loyal soldiers but the most bloody wars,_ thought MagnaAngemon. Turning on his headset, he gave orders. "The debate is over. It is time to fight."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

The battle began. Sorcerymon's A Company was an elite force, comprised almost completely of Champion level digimon. Even though there were only a hundred and twenty digimon to invade a fortress, it was not impossible. ArchWizardmon ordered the cover fire to commence.

"Earthquake drill!" Minotarumon slammed his armoured left hand into the ground and began to shake the foundations of the citadel.

"Volcanic strike!" Molten fireballs shot out of Monochromon's mouth.

"Triple Force!" Deltamon's three mouths opened, each gathering a ball of energy. The three swirling orbs combined, and a superheated beam shot out, raking the walls of the angelic domain.

"Fire Blast!" A powerful fireball emerged from DarkTyrannomon's mouth and smashed into the walls.

Underneath the four long-ranged digimon's cover, the rest of A company advanced. Tortomon led the way as a digimon shield for his comrades. Six Devidramons flew above to bombard the fortress, and Golemons, Frigimons, Meramons, Octomons, and Tuskmons rushed forward, Guardromon and Tankmon at the flanks. Inside the castle, Flamedramon, Shellmon, Greymon and GoldVeedramon and his brother Veedramon shot back. Mojyamon, Togemon and Ankylomon stood at the door, resolving to hold it despite the strength of the invaders. From the roof, Kyubimon launched Fox Tail Infernos at the digimon, but was forced to retreat when the Devidramons came for her.

The digimon charged with little regard to their own lives. They rushed at the gate, only to be deleted one by one by the defenders. Greymon's Nova Blast brought down a Tuskmon, then moved on to a Golemon who was trying force open the gate. Flamedramon's Flame Fists melted a Frigimon, while Shellmon's Aqua Blaster similarly destroyed two Meramons. GoldVeedramon and Veedramon took systematically shot V-Nova Blasts at the attackers. GoldVeedramon smirked as he destroyed an Octomon, but his face dropped when he saw two Frigimons flying back to Veedramon's V-Nova Blast. Veedramon grinned, then unleashed another V-Nova Blast. Determined not to be outdone, GoldVeedramon turned his attention back to the battle.

On the roof, Kyubimon dodged the Devidramons' Dark Gales, trying to find cover. She jumped to another roof and ran around a tower, only to find another Devidramon in front of her. Behind her, three Devidramons formed up. Grinning maniacally, the Devidramons attacked. Kyubimon fought valiantly, Fox Fires flying everywhere and nine tails whipping Devidramon around her, but eventually the numbers began to tell. A Crimson claw left a deep gouge down her side, and as she reared in pain, another one tore skin of her chest and neck. She screamed, falling to the ground. One of the Devidramons lifted her up high into the sky then threw her to the ground, where she lay unmoving for a split second before disappearing to data.

ArchWizardmon strode forward, impatient that his soldiers haven't broken through yet. Even though there were few defenders inside, they had the advantage of the chrome digizoid walls. ArchWizardmon was initially surprised at this, because it was supposedly a sanctuary and a holy place, and not a fortress for war. But ArchWizardmon shouldn't have underestimated MagnaAngemon. He raised his hands, using telekinesis to throw the gate open. Surprised, both sides paused, then, regrouping, his forces cheered and rushed forward. Inside, Ankylomon roared in defiance and charged forward, Togemon and Flamedramon on his right, Greymon and Mojyamon on his left. They charged the enemy formation, Ankylomon's Tail Hammer crushing an Octomon. Flamedramon wreathed himself in flames and flashed forward, barrelling into a Frigimon, and Togemon and Greymon likewise charged the enemy, claws and gloved fists slamming into the enemy. Surprised at the ferocity of the onslaught, the forward platoons of A Company gave ground. ArchWizardmon sighed and teleported to the front lines of the melee, guan dao slicing through Mojyamon's fur and skin. Mojyamon stiffened, then shook as data streamed out of him. The arctic-loving digimon then collapsed and died. The other defenders took one look at the archmage's power and retreated. ArchWizardmon raised a hand, gathering energy for a great spell…

MagnaAngemon stood on the steeple, unwilling to join the melee if his enemy counterpart did not. He did not want to force ArchWizardmon to fight, and so kept himself back. He watched as his comrades skilfully and bravely defended the fortress; none of the enemy had been able to open the gate or tear down its walls. Then he gasped, watching ArchWizardmon stride forward and throwing open the gates with a single gesture. He watched the two sides rush at each other, pounding each other mercilessly. He watched as the rogue wizard came forward and killed Mojyamon with a single thrust. _Curse you! _he thought. _I can wait no longer. Now is the time. _He unfurled his wings and activated Excalibur and his beam shield. Flying downwards, he cut through a Tuskmon with relative ease, then spun around and stabbed a Meramon. Retreating, he opened up a Gate of Destiny in front of ArchWizardmon.

ArchWizardmon's hand glowed bright yellow, a sphere of energy growing twice his size. "Obliterate!" He sent the blazing orb forward, only to see it pass into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny and vanish. The Gate of Destiny countered with an aurora beam. ArchWizardmon raised his staff, summoning a shield to block the beam. When he looked up, the Gate was gone, replaced by MagnaAngemon's furious figure. Both sides ceased fighting, in utter awe of the two titans facing each other. Neither antagonist said a word, their emotions hidden behind their helmets. Suddenly ArchWizardmon flourished his battle staff in a salute, while MagnaAngemon brandished his sword in answer. They suddenly disappeared, only to reappear in front of each other, weapons locked. Archangel and archmage pressed against each other, willing the other to give ground. They disappeared again, and met five meters away from their first engagement. ArchWizardmon swung the other end of his staff towards MagnaAngemon, who blocked it with his shield. The archangel then withdrew his sword, preparing for a thrust. ArchWizardmon countered with a twirl of his staff, then bringing the blade down on MagnaAngemon. MagnaAngemon blocked with his shield, then slashed. The mage shifted from existence, then reappeared behind MagnaAngemon, who turned and slashed, violet blade leaving afterimages. ArchWizardmon parried with the butt of his staff, then brought the blade down, which MagnaAngemon blocked once again. The fight drew on for several minutes, both opponents flitting about at supersonic speeds, clashing with a force that sent shockwaves across the battlefield, neither opponent gaining the advantage. Both digimon were seasoned veterans with near-limitless stamina and skill of colossal proportions. MagnaAngemon hacked and slashed in wide arcs, while ArchWizardmon's battle staff seemed to have a life of its own, twirling so rapidly it was a glowing blur and striking everywhere at once, only to be met by either sword or shield. ArchWizardmon lashed out with an armoured boot, and MagnaAngemon answered with the same gesture. The two Ultimates were a indistinguishable. Bystanders could not tell whose blade it was that struck, or whether the silver armour belonged to ArchWizardmon or MagnaAngemon, so great was the speed of the digimon's exchange. Three minutes became seven, seven became nineteen, and soon both digimon had been fighting for more than an hour, but still neither showed any sign of fatigue, their pride holding them back, unwilling to show even the slightest weakness before the other. The Great Hall had been completely destroyed by their clash, ornate pillars lay crumbled and walls torn down, revealing neighbouring rooms. Even the outer wall, made of chrome digizoid, was only a pile of rubble. The gate had since disappeared, its whereabouts unknown. And still they fought. MagnaAngemon suddenly brazenly attacked with a flurry of thrusts, his assault seeming to be made of six swords rather than one. ArchWizardmon parried them all, his staff a blur, then stopped and assailed the archangel with both ends of his staff. Like ArchWizardmon, MagnaAngemon parried every attempt, then flew back. He forced himself to breathe lightly, reluctant to show ArchWizardmon that he was tired. He then rose up on his wings, hovering two feet above the ground. He drew a circle in the air with his sword, intoning "Gate of Destiny" at the same time. The Gate opened, a mighty tempest picking up as the Gate began to suck everything in. ArchWizardmon blazed, magical energies surrounding him as he planted his staff into the ground, cloak whipping around him like a live snake. MagnaAngemon stepped from behind the Gate, walking slowly forward, justice evident on his face. Five meters away from ArchWizardmon, he suddenly flashed forward, too fast for any of the Champion digimon to track, appearing behind ArchWizardmon. ArchWizardmon turned to address this new threat, but was slowly being dragged into the Gate by the Gate's current and the archangel's strength. Magical energies rose again, surrounding the archmage in a glowing nimbus and halting his fate. "Obliterate," he uttered.

A massive explosion rocked what remained of the Great Hall. Both combatants flew backwards, stopped by whatever they slammed into. ArchWizardmon picked himself up and assumed a kneeling position, one knee on the ground, breathing heavily. On the opposite side, MagnaAngemon did the same, although the smoke obscured their sight, preserving their honour.

When the smoke cleared, the two Ultimates stood up and looked around them, unable to mask their heavy breathing and dented armour. ArchWizardmon's cloak was torn in many places, and his armour was nicked in many places and even cracked in a few. MagnaAngemon looked no better. His beam shield was torn off, revealing black gloves underneath. The golden bands that surrounded his body were shredded, and his wings drooped, unable to hold themselves up. Around them was total disaster. Even the rubble was vaporised by ArchWizardmon's attack, the only thing remaining a massive crater. Fortunately, both sides' Champions were far enough away from the blast not to be deleted along with the landscape, but stood as if statues, staring in shock, mouths hanging limply. MagnaAngemon took one look at his surroundings, then walked away, his back turned to ArchWizardmon. ArchWizardmon did the same, but contacted Sorcerymon, telling him to bring in the reserve platoons. Both commanders were too exhausted to significantly alter the fate of the battle, so ArchWizardmon's superior numbers now had the advantage. The forward three platoons had suffered heavy casualties taking the door. Twenty-two digimon were wounded, with another sixty-eight killed. They could not hope to win without the reinforcements. The platoons withdrew, digimon still able to walk carrying the wounded.

MagnaAngemon walked back to where his friends were entrenched, shoulders slumped and weariness evident in his gait. His comrades looked at him in concern, but said nothing, preparing themselves for the next phase of the battle.

"Stay here for a while, my friends," said MagnaAngemon. "Retreat if you need to, but keep them from reaching the weak. I will go and escort them through the hidden tunnels. We cannot hold this place for much longer."

Shellmon nodded. "But hurry, though. It's going to be a hundred of them against seven of us."

"Not to worry," replied MagnaAngemon. "I will go and send in the reserves."

"Thanks," said Shellmon. "Now hurry, we don't have much time left."

Nodding, MagnaAngemon flew down to where the bunkers housing the humans and lower levelled digimon. Along the way, he called the three digimon who made up his reserves: Boarmon, Musyamon and Centarumon. They nodded as he flew by, then ran up to join their comrades.

"Hurry!" called MagnaAngemon, reaching the bunker. We cannot hold them for much longer, go through the secret tunnels to the safe havens; we will meet you there if we are able. Close off the doors and fortify yourselves; we can open the doors by ourselves."

Panic ripped through the ranks of the refugees at hearing the bad news. They proceeded to the lower levels of the bunker where the entrance to the hidden passageways were. An Otamamon bravely took control of the situation and led her friends down. The human and digimon refugees looked at each other blankly for a long moment, then shrugged and followed the Otamamon and Gekomon who have gone ahead. Satisfied that his job was done, MagnaAngemon proceeded to the surface once again. The Rookies who lived here knew where the havens were; they could guide the rest.

MagnaAngemon heard the din of battle seconds before he re-emerged. He quickly used a Magna Antidote on himself, restoring his sword and shield and a bit of his stamina, then joined his comrades. They were not faring well. Shellmon, wounded, had retreated into his shell, and Greymon was hunched over on the floor. Flamedramon covered his friends by shooting Flame Fists into the ground, creating a smoke screen, while the Veedramon brothers continued their friendly rivalry. Ankylomon swung his Tail Hammer at any digimon who came too close, but cracks were showing on his scales. Centarumon similarly fired energy shots into the smoke, blindly hoping to hit someone. MagnaAngemon used the last of his strength and drew a circle in the air. "Gate of Destiny!" The familiar golden Gate formed, opening up. Several Champions were sucked into the portal, and the surviving ones retreated. The defenders concentrated their fire on the retreating digimon, bringing down three Meramons and a Tuskmon before the retreating army went out of range. The defenders then retreated as well to recuperate and refresh themselves.

* * *

Gatomon was in shock. "He what!" she shouted at Flarizamon.

"Lord ArchWizardmon has gone to attack MagnaAngemon's cathedral with A company of the 15th Freedom Legion," Flarizamon repeated. "He has charged them of hiding human refugees."

Gatomon turned and raced towards the angelic domain, knowing that she could not reach it in time, but trying anyway. _ArchWizardmon, what have you done, _asked Gatomon. _Was MagnaAngemon really right? Have you really been consumed by vengeance? Tell me he's lying, ArchWizardmon._ The cat was torn between her duty towards ArchWizardmon and her duty towards MagnaAngemon. Who would she choose if she had to pick? She raced on, hoping what she heard was untrue.

* * *

ArchWizardmon was furious. "Fresh troops and you still fail to take that fortress? I practically did all the work and for you!" he shouted at Sorcerymon.

"I'm sorry, ArchWizardmon, but MagnaAngemon reappeared and cast a Gate of Destiny. I had no choice but to retreat, lest we suffer even more casualties."

"You had them outnumbered ten to one! This is inexcusable! Get out of my sight!"

"Yes sir," said Sorcerymon. He was depressed that he had failed so miserably, but even more so seeing ArchWizardmon's fury. As Wizardmon, he was always so gentle. How had he become so cold now? _It must be the pressures of running an army_, he thought. He went of to tend to the wounded. Of the two hundred digimon who attacked, they had lost close to eighty, with another fifty wounded. Sorcerymon sighed. At least he had something to do.

ArchWizardmon took several deep breaths to calm himself down. True, he was not happy that Sorcerymon had failed to take the fortress, even though it was wide open, but he knew that there was nothing he could do. He did not have the troops to set up a full blockade, and by the time fresh troops arrived, the blasted angel would be gone. He grudgingly admitted defeat this time.

"Deputymon!" he called.

"Yes sir!"

"Send scouts to see if there are any evacuation measures being taken. If there are, send skirmishers to attack them."

"Yes sir!"

ArchWizardmon highly doubted that MagnaAngemon would be foolish enough to escape through open ground. He most likely had a secret tunnel or something in case of emergencies. But just in case, ArchWizardmon had ordered the search. Even if he could kill just one human, it would be worth it.

Half an hour later, ArchWizardmon had felt that he had calmed sufficiently enough to face Sorcerymon again. He called him in, along with Deputymon.

"Sorcerymon, your defeat was unacceptable. I am removing you from your platoon command. Deputymon, you are being promoted to take Sorcerymon's place. Sorcerymon, you will lead Deputymon's former platoon."

Both digimon nodded.

"Prepare to leave. Deputymon, continue the patrols for another twenty-four hours, then withdraw them. They have won this round."

"Yes sir!"

"Dismissed," said ArchWizardmon.

"Wizardmon!" came a familiar cry. _Gatomon? _thought ArchWizardmon.

Gatomon dove into the command tent a second later. "Wizardmon," she said, panting, "what's going on?"

"Your friend MagnaAngemon is betraying justice and the Digital World, and all of us digimon," said ArchWizardmon. "I had no choice but to stop him."

Gatomon looked out, where she saw the ruins of the cathedral. "Is he…" she could not bear to say it.

"Yes," lied ArchWizardmon, knowing that if he told her she would run off to see him. "I am truly sorry, Gatomon, but I had no choice. He was deluded, and I tried to persuade him, but he would not listen.

Gatomon turned away, tears forming in her eyes. "Why, Wizardmon? You didn't have to kill him!"

"I did," said ArchWizardmon. "I had no choice. I am truly sorry. Up to his last breath, he would not listen to me."

Gatomon turned away, her heart broken. Slowly, she walked out of the tent.

ArchWizardmon looked at her retreating form. He knew that he would have to keep his eye on her. He did not know what MagnaAngemon told her when she went to him before, but he was fairly certain that the archangel had poisoned her mind. He would have to watch her carefully, just in case she decided to bail out on him. ArchWizardmon put the thought to the back of his mind. He would think more of it later. He had more important things to do now.

* * *

The next day, the remains of A company packed up and left. ArchWizardmon insisted that they return to the main base, where he would finalize plans for the two worlds. Gatomon and Sorcerymon both looked dejected, for completely different reasons, but both had other thoughts. For Gatomon, MagnaAngemon's warning rang in her mind. For Sorcerymon, ArchWizardmon's refusal to punish those who attacked refugees and his brutal assault on the cathedral shook the ice mage to the bone. ArchWizardmon was also preoccupied. The empire that the humans have created, started by Ken of kindness, is ending. A new order is beginning, one of digimon rule. A second empire is about to start, and ArchWizardmon will be the head of it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Review please!**


	13. The Second Empire

**Author's Notes: **This is another short chapter, and yes, you will notice many similarities to it. It's intentional, and the reason for that is because the first part to my story ended last chapter. This is going to be "part 2" to my story, so it seems fitting to start it the same way.

If you haven't noticed yet, I did upload a picture a ArchWizardmon on my profile. If it helps you get a visual image when reading, you should take a look at it.

**Lord Pata** and **Sync the Dragon Tempest**, thanks again for your reviews. I dont' know what I'd do without you two.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: The Second Empire

What is darkness? It is the greed and lust of humans. It is their will to control, to command, to conquer. It is their desire to oppress those weaker than them, and to hate and fear those stronger than them. It is not a darkness we can so easily destroy, as was with Malomyotismon, for they are many, and even our own kind supports them.

They said they had established a golden age with the death of Malomyotismon. They have not. They have not established a golden age, because their golden age was tainted with greed and lust. Their golden age fell in a single night when those with the will to resist the darkness suddenly attacked at a hundred points at once. The true golden age began three months ago, when the saviour of all digimon rose up and took his rightful place, benevolently guiding all digimon to prosperity.

Who is this great king? He and I are one and the same. Who am I? I am ArchWizardmon. I have watched the Digital World in my living, and the Real World in my death. Now, in my rebirth, I watch over both the Digital and Real Worlds, but not as a pilgrim, but as a ruler. I am not one of the Sovereigns, but I have seen as much as they have. And this sight has given me wisdom beyond compare. I am worthy of taking the throne.

I am not gloating. My subjects agree with me. Ask any of them, and they will say that His Excellency Lord ArchWizardmon is a good ruler. They will tell you that he was a king born out of fire and war. He came to his own by rite of passage, by destroying the darkness and restoring the light. They will tell you that His Excellency bought them their freedom. That their days of slavery to the greedy humans are now over.

They said the digidestined saved the world. Did they? Yes, they saved it from the Dark Masters, they saved it from Malomyotismon, but in the end, they were powerless against the invisible darkness. I am not. I was able to see through the many guises darkness took. I saw that darkness is not Malomyotismon, that the Dark Masters are not darkness. They are representations of darkness, yes, but they are not darkness itself. True darkness is what lurks in the shadow of every human's hearts, and because we digimon are a reflection of their deeds, some of us were twisted. The digidestined, the original saviours of us digimon, were representations of the light in humanity, but it has since faded. Instead of courage, they have fear. Instead of friendship, they preach competition. In place of love, they have hate. For sincerity, they have betrayed with lies. Responsibility is shifted to others with blame. Hope and light they have no more, replaced by pessimism and darkness, and truly kindness no longer exists, replaced by cruelty. Knowledge they have retained, but have misused and abused it. They neither believe in miracles or destiny. By using their darkness, they claim to create their own miracles, to forge their own destiny. They have fallen too far.

Are there digidestined now? No. They are an elect people long dead. The former humans who have digimon partners have them no longer, their partners liberated by my actions. They are now free to do what they want, when the want, how they want, without having to seek approval from a human master.

Yes, this is a golden age. The first empire, which Ken of Kindness created, was one of misery and cruelty. That first empire seemed to have died with Kimeramon, but was carried through by the darkness in all humans. This second empire, my empire, is a true golden age. We are a free species, not meant to be enslaved by another. For our survival, for our freedom, we have risen up. I will not say that I am proud of everything that had transpired, but war was war, and even though we all had the best of intentions, there are those who took my ideals to a fanatical level. Even I have done some things I will not boast of. But all wars have sacrifices, and in terms of sacrifice this one was minimal. Even though there is still resistance from various digimon, in time they will realize what I have done for them. Revolutions are never completely understood. I understand that. But to establish what will be an empire of freedom lasting one thousand years, I am willing to suffer insults and misunderstanding.

The humans so-called golden age has ended. I, ArchWizardmon, had personally seen to it. A new golden age has begun, a second, greater, empire. Let those who shake their fists at my methods continue to do so. Let those who will betray justice and freedom in the name of so-called democracy continue to do so. I am ArchWizardmon, and I do not mind your jibes. I am no dictator. I am a despot, a monarch, but an enlightened one. Come to me, those who wish for freedom, for peace, for justice, and I will give it to you freely. Let those who scorn these things perish along with their lies. None can halt the advance of the empire, for it is a righteous one.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **What did you think? Please **Review**! If you want to help me out, I'd be really thankful. Basically, I want some ideas on how to "redeem" ArchWizardmon's character a little. I've been portraying him as the "bad guy" of the story for the last part, and basically, in this part, I want to have him seem...not so bad. Any ideas? I'd love to hear them!

And on a side note, this was the "second empire" I was thinking of when I came up with the title of the story.


	14. Stewardship

**Author's Notes: **I'll just write this one more time: If you haven't seen the picture of ArchWizardmon I uploaded, you might want to do that. I set it as my avatar.

And to my loyal, wonderful, amazing, great (and any other word you want to use) reviewer:** Sync the Dragon Tempest**! Thanks a huge bunch!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Stewardship**

_The assembled digimon cheered. A digimon, unbelievably powerful, walked up to the summit of Infinity Mountain, where all things take place. He raised his hands._

_"Joy, beautiful spark of the gods,  
Daughter of Elysium,  
We enter fire imbibed,  
Heavenly, thy sanctuary._

_Thy magic reunites those  
Whom stern custom has parted;  
All men will become brothers  
Under thy gentle wing._

_May he who has had the fortune  
To gain a true friend  
And he who has won a noble wife  
Join in our jubilation!_

_Yes, even if he calls but one soul  
His own in all the world.  
But he who has failed in this  
Must steal away alone and in tears._

_All the world's creatures  
Draw joy from nature's breast;  
Both the good and the evil  
Follow her rose-strewn path._

_She gave us kisses and wine  
And a friend loyal unto death;  
She gave lust for life to the lowliest,  
And the Cherub stands before God._

_Joyously, as his suns speed  
Through Heaven's glorious order,  
Hasten, Brothers, on your way,  
Exulting as a knight in victory._

_Be embraced, Millions!  
This kiss for all the world!  
Brothers!, above the starry canopy  
A loving father must dwell._

_Joy, beautiful spark of God!,  
Daughter of Elysium,  
Joy, beatiful spark of God!"_

"_A human, many years ago, wrote this. He wrote this in a time of optimism, but also in a time of revolution. It was a time when the oppressed and persecuted rose up against their oppressors. He dreamed of a time when all of his brothers and sisters would join hands and be equal. Are we any different today? No! We lived in a time of oppression, in a time of revolution, and now in a time of great optimism, where as brother and sister digimon we can finally live as equals. It does not matter whether we are aerial or aquatic digimon, whether we are Rookies or Champions or Ultimates. We are brothers and sisters, united under the benevolent watch of the great Sovereigns, and we share the same optimism as the humans did so long ago. This piece, which the human wrote, I believe embodies all that we have fought for, what many of us died for, and what we all live and strive for today."_

"_I accept this stewardship you give me with the heaviest of hearts. Not that I do not want this position, but my heart is heavy with the responsibility you give me. I promise, however, that I will bring gladness and prosperity to all digimon, just as I have brought freedom. However, I will not be alone, for you are with me. Alone, I can do nothing, but together we can accomplish anything! Who is with me?"_

_ArchWizardmon walked off the raised podium amid thunderous applause, supporters shouting approval and support._

* * *

It was on that day that the second empire, the Digital Empire, began. It was not a tyrannical despotic movement. The Empire of all Digimon stood for freedom for all digimon, peace for all digimon, and prosperity for all digimon. Above all, it stood for the joy of all digimon. It was a symbol of strength and unity, that all the digimon who ever lived and who will ever live can stand together for the betterment of the world. It was a revolution.

ArchWizardmon had never claimed to be an emperor. He took only the title of steward, one who watches over the people. Humans, long ago, detested this, calling it communism and anarchy. They were misguided. There would be no need for a government; the digimon would speak for themselves. They would each do their share to protect the peace, freedom, and prosperity of all.

Granted, it wasn't over. Continental Europe and East Asia remained firmly in humanity's hands, as did some remote places or strong fortresses in the Digital World, although the digimon were able to take the British Isles after much fighting. The deaths were brutal, even ArchWizardmon had to agree, but it was necessary. He knew that if humanity was not firmly crushed, it would rise up and in unrighteous vengeance counterattack, leading to an even more bloody war. Even now, humanity was not as crushed as he would hope. But for now, this would do. The war would continue, but apart from strategic bombings of human fortresses, there was little ArchWizardmon wanted to do. This war was fought for digimon freedom, and now, freedom was the top priority.

The rebuilding process was slow. Many cities, both in the Real and Digital Worlds, were heavily damaged by aerial bombardment or artillery fire. Human work gangs, however, have already begun, working in factories to create new materials, cleaning out rubble, and rebuilding the cities. It was slightly easier, considering that there wasn't as much housing needed. Millions of digimon and humans had died in the war, vastly decreasing the population. But, the worlds would heal. For now, history saw ArchWizardmon doing what he loved: martial arts.

The staff twirled in the air as ArchWizardmon spun. Like his angelic counterpart, the powerful Ultimate saw many "foes" advance towards him, imaginary weapons ready to kill him. He flipped, whirled, and leapt, finishing one off with a swift beheading, then killing two with well-placed stabs. Another one fell to his blade, severed in half, and many more lost arms or legs in the archmage's fury. The Ultimate was a whirlwind, a hurricane of furious energies and constant motion, blade and gleaming armour flashing. ArchWizardmon had done this every day without fail. He spent two hours training, honing his already impressive skills in the dojo. Many whispered that it was because he failed to win against MagnaAngemon. Such a duel had not been fought in a very long time, ever since the duel of the WarGreymons hundreds of years ago. Nobody saw evidence of MagnaAngemon's defeat, and some claimed to see a Gate of Destiny even after ArchWizardmon's Obliterate attack. There was never any concrete proof, but that didn't stop the rumours. Although the army had succeeded in capturing the cathedral, the humans and rebel digimon inside escaped. ArchWizardmon was annoyed, but he had expected it. And in the end, the failure hadn't mattered much. In the three years since MagnaAngemon's escape, the archangel had yet to make an appearance. Some speculated that MagnaAngemon was preparing some underground resistance, as ArchWizardmon himself had done not too long ago. ArchWizardmon certainly did not dismiss the fact, and kept watch over as much as he could, frequently going on reconnaissance missions himself.

In fact, apart from the sieges going on in the human strongholds, the state of affairs within the Digital Empire was relatively calm. There were very few dissenters – many digimon had become outcasts in light of the recent events, when humans did not trust digimon anymore. Those who escaped the abuse and killings found themselves at the mercy of the Digital Empire. The Empire had encouraged all of the digimon to come to them, and, indebted to the Empire, the former outcasts came to accept its policies.

ArchWizardmon was rather proud of himself. He had, after all, created the greatest utopia for digimon in all of history. Against all odds, he had defeated the darkness. It wasn't the digidestined who defeated the darkness. It was him. It wasn't always easy, as problems did arise in the newly created paradise. But always, he had managed to hold through. Always he had…

"Lord ArchWizardmon!" came a voice, shaking ArchWizardmon out of his reverie.

"What is it?" he asked, somewhat irritably.

"You asked to be notified about any recent developments in the Processor region." A Motimon waddled into the room, holding a handheld.

"Yes," replied ArchWizardmon. "What is the news?"

"We lost all connection with them."

"What?"

"We lost all connection with them," repeated Motimon. "Five minutes ago."

ArchWizardmon nodded. "Tell the technicians to open the Warp. I am going to go there personally."

Had it been any other leader, Motimon, or any digimon for that matter, would have tried to dissuade him from going. But this was ArchWizardmon, easily the most powerful digimon in the Digital World…next to the Sovereigns, anyway. Motimon nodded, then relayed the orders to the technicians. ArchWizardmon left the room for the Warp-chambers.

Entering, ArchWizardmon saw that his honour guard was already assembled. Wisemon and Gatomon stood on one side, while Fugamon and Hyogamon, Ogremon's brothers, stood on the other. Nodding to them, ArchWizardmon stepped into the Warp, his guard forming up on either side.

Entering the Warp was always a bizairre experience for ArchWizardmon, even he was one of the ones who created it. He, Mystimon and Wisemon theorized that if they could use magic to connect to another parallel dimension whose time runs faster than the Digital World's they could theoretically brush up against it and use it to travel anywhere in the Digital World at a much reduced time. The experiment succeeded, and ArchWizardmon gave the project his full approval. However, the magical requirements were extremely demanding, and the use, or even existence of the Warp was very limited.

ArchWizardmon could see strange shapes all around him as the six digimon travelled through the shifting tunnel of the Warp, glimpses of the alternate dimensions he was flitting through. It was rather disconcerting to see this, knowing that there are other dimensions beside your own. ArchWizardmon closed his eyes, concentrating on the destination. _I wonder what could be wrong, _he thought. _Sure, that area wasn't exactly stable, but I did send reinforcements to that region. What could have knocked the entire force out of communications so quickly?_ ArchWizardmon had to confess. He was curious. The only person he knew of, besides himself, who possessed such a power was MagnaAngemon. Or possibly Mystimon and Wisemon, but Wisemon was currently beside him and loyal to him. Mystimon was his second-in-command, and while ArchWizardmon knew that he wasn't a blind follower, he was pretty sure that Mystimon was loyal to him as well. _Could it really be? _wondered ArchWizardmon. _MagnaAngemon?_

ArchWizardmon couldn't tell what the others were thinking. Well, he could, but Wisemon would know if he probed into his mind. Gatomon and Ogremon's brothers, he might be able to, but he wasn't about to betray their trust over something so simple. In any case, ArchWizardmon stared ahead and watched as the exit grew nearer and nearer. The familiar bright and dark lights flashed around the guard unit as they exited the Warp.

* * *

Although nobody mentioned it, the air was tense…if there was any air in the Warp. Gatomon couldn't tell, but she was fairly certain that Wisemon and the Ogremon brothers were thinking the same thing. Only someone of ArchWizardmon's power could silence an army the size of the one garrisoning Processor. But unlike ArchWizardmon, Gatomon and the others had no idea who it could be, all of them believing that MagnaAngemon fell at ArchWizardmon's hands. Only ArchWizardmon knew that particular secret. Unable to find answers, the members of the honour guard could only wait as the light enveloped them.

* * *

The guard unit emerged from thin air with a strange flash of white and black lights. What they saw chilled them to the bone. They were standing in the remains of a village. Only there was nothing except a crater. On the outskirts of the crater, rubble could be seen of former buildings. But in the centre…there was only smoke.

"What…" whispered Wisemon, Hyogamon and Fugamon. Gatomon and ArchWizardmon just stared, unable to comprehend the sight.

_This was ground zero._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **The poem up there is Beethoven's adaptation of Friedrich Schiller's poem Ode to Joy. Basically, it embodied Enlightenment principles of fraternity.

**Please please please please please.........Review! **


	15. Obliteration

**Author's Notes:** Not much to say here, except THANKSSSS to all the people who reviewed! **Lord Pata** and **Sync the Dragon Tempest**. And **Kyer** too, but he reviewed the last chapter, but I didn't mention his name there. And uh, Kyer, sorry for offending you with that explicitly gory scene back in chapter 6. Wizardmon isn't such a bad guy. Really!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Obliteration**

_The guard unit emerged from thin air with a strange flash of white and black lights. What they saw chilled them to the bone. They were standing in the remains of a village. Only there was nothing except a crater. On the outskirts of the crater, rubble could be seen of former buildings. But in the centre…there was only smoke._

"_What…" whispered Wisemon, Hyogamon and Fugamon. Gatomon and ArchWizardmon just stared, unable to comprehend the sight._

_This was ground zero._

The village, once home to some three hundred Yokomon, was now completely annihilated. Nothing remained. No rubble, no stray pieces of data, nothing. One could almost say the dust itself was blown away in the blasts. Looking up, ArchWizardmon could see similar columns of smoke in the distance.

"Let us go," he said tersely. "We will follow those columns of smoke hopefully run into whatever caused this."

Suddenly, the sounds of battle rose up. It was several kilometres away, but it was still quite audible.

"Move!" shouted ArchWizardmon.

The five digimon suddenly sprang into action, running or hovering towards the sound of the battle.

* * *

Flarizamon looked around. His brigade looked weary, worn out. Soldiers around him simply lay down on an unclaimed patch of ground and slept, hoping to rejuvenate themselves before the next forced march order was issued. When ArchWizardmon learned of the rising tensions in this area, he had sent Flarizamon with a brigade of three thousand soldiers to reinforce the area. Not knowing where the enemy would strike next, he had split them up into companies to guard the towns and villages, and to patrol the countryside. It had worked out fine for a short while. His forces were able to repel the human "freedom fighters", even if they did loose some digimon. However, one day, he just began to lose communications with successive villages. First, it was the outer villages, supposedly reinforced with two companies each, with steel palisades surrounding the entire settlement. But before Flarizamon could even discern what was happening, he had lost all communications with them. Then he saw the plumes of smoke rising. Getting closer. It had only been a few hours, but six plumes of smoke rose as if from a volcanic eruption. He first rallied his forces to chase the enemy down, but the only thing he had established was making his troops tired. Many of them, almost a third of his remaining forces, had lost morale, seeing the devastation, and had deserted. His remaining troops had neither the will nor the energy to capture the war criminals. He then made the decision to report the disturbance to high command, when suddenly a series of explosions shook the ground he was standing on. Rushing outside, Flarizamon felt fear in his heart. A monstrosity loomed outside, surrounded by still-partnered digimon and even humans. His sleeping forces in disarray, they were easily crushed beneath the sneak attack. Flarizamon wasted no time, calling the soldiers who could still run and ordered a retreat. It wasn't even a retreat; it was a rout. The remains of the brigade simply fled the battle. They ran in fear of sharing the same fate as their doomed comrades. After what seemed like forever, Flarizamon signalled a halt. Adrenaline draining from their bodies, the digimon simply collapsed into the bliss of slumber. Flarizamon wanted to as well, but he had his duties. He did a rough count of his remaining forces. Of the six hundred soldiers he kept in reserve, some two hundred had deserted during the forced marches in search for the monstrosity. Another hundred and fifty were stuck in the base, probably deleted by now. Left with little more than two hundred soldiers, Flarizamon doubted he could do much. He suspected that more desertions would come in the morning, but for now, he joined his comrades in peaceful rest.

Flarizamon was surprised when nearly all of the two hundred soldiers who escaped with him were present the next morning – afternoon, since they all slept in. Silently, the battered army scavenged for food, ate, then continued their retreat. They had not gone three kilometres when they heard the monstrosity behind them. Whipping their heads around in fear, the remaining forces wasted no time in running. As fast as they were, however, the monstrosity was faster. Within the hour, Flarizamon's soldiers could run no longer, trapped in a village against a cliff, and had to stand and fight. Flarizamon looked at his soldiers. They met his eyes. Their gazes spoke of pathos, but of determination that they would die heroes. They waited.

* * *

ArchWizardmon and his retinue rushed towards the sound of the battle. Clearing a cliff, the archmage leapt in front of the beleaguered forces, his _guan dao_ whirling. Around him, the members of his honour guard dropped from the cliff and began cutting into the enemy ranks, war cries renewing the morale in Flarizamon's soldiers. With a loud cry, the revitalized troops surged forward, oblivious to the fact that the monstrosity still loomed above them.

ArchWizardmon stared at his foe. It was truly a monster, bred for no other purpose than to kill. Its entire body was bone, with neither flesh nor sinew to cover its nakedness. The madness in its eyes were evident, underneath a single horn curving outwards. On its back, a nuclear missile in the shape of a shark lay, its only apparent armament. Besides that, however, the monstrosity was using its claws and feet to attack. SkullGreymon. ArchWizardmon leapt forward. He twirled his battle staff, hoping to drive SkullGreymon away so that their attacks would not harm his allies. He pushed SkullGreymon back, hammering at every part of the daemon's body, although the skeletal figure showed almost no discomfort even with the sharp blade repeatedly rapping at it. More annoyed than hurt, SkullGreymon swung its arms at the archmage, smashing through walls and tearing through cowering civilians when they missed. _Damn it, _thought ArchWizardmon. _I have to get rid of it quickly, before more innocent digimon die! _"Obliterate!" A crackly ball of energy slammed into the SkullGreymon, followed by another. They tore chunks out of the titan's skeleton, but other than that had no effect. He rushed forward, continuing the same tactic, hoping to force SkullGreymon back even more. He would need to use a full-powered Obliterate to take this one down, and he would need a lot of space if he didn't want to involve civilians.

"Ground Zero!" ArchWizardmon watched, horrified, as the nuclear missile detached itself from SkullGreymon's back. As if in slow motion, the missile flew upwards, flipped around twice, then plummeted to the earth.

"No!" screamed ArchWizardmon. He launched several energy orbs towards the falling missile but missed.

For a second, there was nothing. Then, a massive explosion ripped through existence, deleting friend and foe alike. ArchWizardmon held his ground, but he saw others flying around, leaves in a storm. Bloodlust stepped in, and ArchWizardmon turned to face the fiend. "Obliterate!" A second explosion ripped through the area, even larger than the first, except that this one was positioned away from the village. It smashed into SkullGreymon at point-blank range, dissolving it into streams of viral data. The massive laser beam-like magic left a massive crater in its path, throwing dust and smoke into the air.

Gatomon pushed a slab of rock away from her as she stood up. Miraculously, she had survived unharmed, except for a few scratches where the shrapnel bit into her skin. All around her, the surviving digimon began to stand up. She looked over to where ArchWizardmon stood, shoulders slumped. To her right, Hyogamon was dragging a wounded Fugamon out of a pile of metal. Several In-Training and Rookie digimon, inhabitants of the village, crawled out. The scene was of utter devastation. Grimly, Gatomon remembered seeing Wisemon forfeit his own life, shooting his Eight Balls of Lust towards the missile. He had successfully destroyed it; if it had landed, none of the village would have been standing now. But in doing so he had left himself open, straight in the path of the exploding missile. He had paid dearly for his sacrifice.

ArchWizardmon turned slowly. He picked up a wounded Leafmon, and gently held it. Emerald light sparked from his other hand as the Leafmon's wounds slowly closed. He looked around, giving orders.

"Any surviving troops, start clearing a space we can use as a relief centre."

The soldiers nodded, too stunned to speak. ArchWizardmon put the Leafmon down, just as gently, then strode towards Fugamon.

"It's too late for me, sir," said Fugamon. "I'll be joining Ogremon pretty soon. Don't waste your strength on me and go help the other digimon."

"Nonsense," chided ArchWizardmon, as a mother would to a child. His hands glowed green once again, and ArchWizardmon moved his hands up and down the Champion, concentrating on the more major wounds. After what seemed like eternity, Fugamon was in a stable shape once again. ArchWizardmon looked up to see the relief centre fully constructed. The soldiers had moved any wounded digimon to the cleared out area, and were scavenging the village for anything they could use for medical supplies.

Over the next several hours, ArchWizardmon worked tirelessly to heal the various digimon. His soldiers helped, but without healing magic, there was little they could do other than offer the injured digimon comfort and rest. _I wish Sorcerymon was here,_ thought ArchWizardmon. _Even though he, he doesn't completely trust me after the cathedral incident, he is so much better at this than I am. _Sometimes, the digimon would die even as ArchWizardmon was treating them, their data streaming off towards Primary Village. ArchWizardmon would swiftly close off all of his emotions, unwilling to let them drive him insane. He had seen war before, but before, those suffering were getting what they deserved. These, however, were innocent. He transformed his sorrow into rage, channelling it against the humans who caused this. The surviving humans had been rounded up and summarily executed for war crimes, but their deaths did not sate ArchWizardmon's thirst for vengeance. However, now all he could do was try to save as many digimon as possible.

* * *

Gatomon watched ArchWizardmon discreetly, comparing the archmage in front of her to the one described by the late MagnaAngemon. She couldn't believe some of things MagnaAngemon had said, but during the war, ArchWizardmon had been pretty brutal. He did, after all, authorize the bombings of major human cities, and had attacked MagnaAngemon's cathedral, killing him. But now, Gatomon saw ArchWizardmon's tender side as the Ultimate moved from one digimon to another. She could tell that he was getting tired, having to heal so many after using a fully charged Obliterate. But somehow, his stubbornness kept him going, even if he would die in the attempt. Gatomon couldn't see how MagnaAngemon could be right in saying that her friend was shrouded by darkness. She had seen darkness before. Myotismon had frequently beat and tortured even his own servants for failures, or even for looking at him the wrong way. He would never stoop down to care for weaker digimon. But ArchWizardmon wasn't like that. He was willing to expend all of his energy and maybe even die to heal all of these digimon. But at the same time, MagnaAngemon was an archangel, harbinger of hope in the Digital World. If even the hopeful didn't acknowledge ArchWizardmon as being good, could the archmage be actually good? Gatomon tried to take either MagnaAngemon's side or ArchWizardmon's, but found it impossible to. _If only MagnaAngemon were her,_ she lamented.

* * *

Eventually, ArchWizardmon was forced to stop. His mind and body were spent, and there was nothing more he could do without resting. He fell in a heap and promptly slept. The soldiers who had already napped took up sentry positions around the village, wary for any follow-up attack. Ultimate digimon, especially those as strong as SkullGreymon, were nearly unheard of now. They had no idea how the humans were able to procure such a weapon of mass destruction. Wearily, the village rested after a long day.

The next morning, they began a casualty count and investigation. ArchWizardmon sent a message to headquarters requesting two brigades to reinforce the area. Flarizamon, who survived, led recon missions to see if any other members of his brigade survived the onslaught. ArchWizardmon had agreed to issue a general pardon for all digimon who had deserted. He was more interested in SkullGreymon's sudden appearance anyway. Over the weeks, peace began to flourish in the region again as returning refugees and reinforcements began to rebuild the villages, and patrols often came back without seeing anything amiss. Yet the issue of SkullGreymon was still on ArchWizardmon's mind. He knew that SkullGreymon was only a glimpse of a second war that was surely just looming over the horizon.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **The action rises again! Who will Gatomon trust? Find out…when I next update!

**Please please please please please** **_Review!!_ Thanks!**


	16. Impending Doom

**Author's Notes:** Thanks, **Sync the Dragon Tempest **and **Lord Pata **for your reviews. Seriously, I should buy you guys cookies or something.

I don't own the Gundam Seed quotes either (you'll know one of the quotes when you see it, if you watch Seed or Seed Destiny. The other one's a little more hidden)

* * *

**Chapter 13: Impending Doom**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Marshal of Europe, Louis Gabriel Suchet."

The officer in question walked into the crowded conference room. He looked dapper in his ironed military uniform, all seven stars on his epaulettes gleaming bright silver and many military honours shining just as brightly on the front of his white uniform. The officers in front of him stood and saluted as the marshal walked onto the raised platform and returned the salute.

"Thank you for coming," said the marshal. "Needless to say, our blue and pure world is being defiled by aggressive anarchy supporters. It appears that some influential digimon or another has managed to gather himself a rather large and militant cult bent to disrupt the natural order. And unfortunately, we have become so complacent we were completely unprepared for their assault. For our failures, we have lost the Western Hemisphere, Africa, Oceania, West Asia and most of our holdings in the Digital World. Continental Europe and East Asia are under heavy assault, but we are confident we can hold them off."

"But sir," asked an admiral, "it's a war of morale, not attrition, and we're on the losing side."

"Very true," answered Suchet. "They're indiscrimate, even deliberate attacks on civilian populations has taken its toll on the morale of survivors. But that is all the more reason to steel ourselves and strike back!"

"What can we do?" asked another general officer, this time a vice-admiral. "We have our space fleets and orbital satellites, but those heavy weapons can't touch the Digital World. We'd have to physically go in there and fight inch by bloody inch."

"We'll rid this world of the digimon first," proposed Suchet. "At least here in our world we can use our heavy weapons."

"That's unthinkable!" shouted a field marshal. "We could very well destroy the entire atmosphere and render Earth unstable with an orbital bombardment!"

"We'll just have to be careful," answered the marshal. "But we have to get them off our sanctuary. Then we can teach them a lesson."

"Alright," said some of the officers. "We don't have an alternate solution to this problem, so we'll go with you. As it stands now, we do have experimental space colonies, although we never really had a purpose to use them for large-scale colonization. That can be our back up plan if we happen to blow Earth into smithereens."

Some of the other officers argued back, saying that it was barbaric to roast Earth. The meeting grew heated, men and women turning red in the face, standing and shouting, and ultimately even taking things to a physical level. Security guards were eventually called in to moderate the debate, but no solution could be reached.

Suchet scoffed at the indecision of his fellow defenders of Earth. No wonder the world was falling to those digimon. People like these here were too soft. _We should have crushed them under steel-plated boots first, _he thought.

* * *

It has been a week and a half since ArchWizardmon destroyed SkullGreymon. Nothing major had popped up since then, either here in Processor or elsewhere, but ArchWizardmon still didn't feel very safe. He knew that humans had bases and ships in space, which could be used to attack his forces on earth, and he could not invade space either without space ships of his own. And any shipyards he attempted to use would instantly be targeted by space-to-surface missiles he was fairly certain the humans possessed.

Gatomon walked in. "What's up?" she asked.

ArchWizardmon sighed. "Nothing really," he said, "I just get this feeling it is not over yet, even with SkullGreymon gone. I mean, there are still some human resistance here in the Digital World, and the two super-countries, Europe and East Asia, are holding off. Not to mention, the humans have space, which we cannot reach."

"Well, the Digital World is an alternate dimesion, right? Can't we just close off all the digiports, take out the rest of the human resistance, and then let the surviving humans have earth back?" asked Gatomon.

"It is not that simple, Gatomon," replied ArchWizardmon. "Those humans would not stop just because we close off the digiports. They would regroup and recover first, yes, but then they would pretend as if they had done nothing and label us as aggressive and dangerous, then try and find a way back into the Digital World and destroy us. And it might be decades after they get back in, when we become unaware, and then the tables will be turned. And unlike them, we have nowhere to go. No, Gatomon, we have to finish this once and for all."

"It can't be like that, ArchWizardmon," protested Gatomon. "Look, after the blitz, we managed to win a lot of territory and liberate a lot of digimon, but after the first week, the humans really beefed up their defences. And then these last three years, our soldiers haven't been making any progress. Yes, we did advance down to the Alps in Europe and into Western China in East Asia, but that took us three years and who knows how many digimon. We're losing a lot of good Champions at the rate, ArchWizardmon. Even if we get reborn faster than those humans can make babies, we'll have nothing but Rookies, and soon, In-Training to fight them with."

"You just do not get it, Gatomon!" exclaimed ArchWizardmon, exasperated. "If we let the pressure up on those two super-countries, they will regroup and strike back. We have to, at the very least, take down one of those two, if not both before we even start considering laying off. You yourself said, we can reinforce ourselves faster than the humans. We can win."

"I guess," said Gatomon, conceding defeat. She knew that her friend was determined…and maybe a little overboard, based on what MagnaAngemon had told her. She shook the thought away as quickly as it had come. She knew Wizardmon could read minds, and was fairly certain his more powerful form could do the same. She had been careful to keep excess thoughts jealously guarded.

If ArchWizardmon had read her mind, he did not show it. Instead, he turned away. "Gatomon, I am going to go to the Real World for a while and lead the forces there. Hopefully I can bring this war to a quick end. I am going to leave Hyogamon in command while I am gone."

Gatomon nodded. She knew Hyogamon was just as radical as ArchWizardmon was. She was hurt that ArchWizardmon hadn't left her in command, but it was more because she knew ArchWizardmon didn't trust her after all, rather than not having the command position itself. She had the most experience next to ArchWizardmon, and was probably the strongest next to the Ultimates. Who else could say they took down six Champions by herself, and digidestined Champions at that? She said nothing, however, as ArchWizardmon stepped out of the room, his cloak whirling about him. She hoped the archmage hadn't read her mind there. When she was certain she was out of her superior's "mind-reading range", she dared to give a sigh. She wondered if MagnaAngemon was right after all. Was ArchWizardmon really as militant as MagnaAngemon made him to be? Or was she just overreacting because he suddenly decided to take a trip to the front lines? Maybe she had some soul-searching to do. She turned and ran out of the room on all fours.

* * *

Gatomon crept out of the hidden base, her white body cloaked in the dark. She had waited until well after midnight, when most of the garrison was asleep and the sky too dark for the sentries to see her tiny form scampering, leaping from shadow to shadow. She decided to take a look around and figure things out before ArchWizardmon returned. With any luck, he wouldn't know and she would have the evidence to clear her friend of MagnaAngemon's charges. Where to go, she wondered. She decided to go to the angelic domain, to see the results of the fateful clash three years ago. She hurried off, reaching the broken cathedral by the time the sun first touched the horizon.

She saw nothing out of the ordinary – whatever ordinary was, considering a massive battle was fought here. Even after three years, no effort has been made to rebuild this place. Vines and other shrubbery hadn't grown in the cathedral either, the chrome digizoid discouraging any progress. The only exception was the massive crater, where plants had grown in abundance, nearly covering the hole ArchWizardmon had created three years ago. She ventured deeper, determined to find more, hoping to unearth something that would prove her friend innocent. She walked down the quiet hallway, her feet padding silently on the ground.

A band of Numemon suddenly leapt out of the shadows, surrounding her. Gatomon instantly reared up, showing her claws, prepared to strike if they moved. One who looked like the leader, or at least a spokesperson came forward.

"Who're you an' what're you doing here?" it asked gruffly.

"I am Gatomon," said the cat," and what I am here for is my own business."

"Not good enough, kitty," said the Numemon.

"I don't care whether it's good enough for you or not," retorted Gatomon. "I've got a job to do, and I don't have time to deal with the likes of you."

"Spunky kitty, aren't we," leered the Numemon. "Let's get her!"

Gatomon suddenly disappeared. The Numemon looked around in confusion for a moment before one of them cried out, bright red claw marks raking across its back. Gatomon stood behind it. "I said, I don't care whether it's good enough for you or not," she repeated.

The Numemon retreated slightly, not wanting to upset the feline any further. They walked – slid back as if walking on eggs, never taking their eyes off her. The spokesperson hesitated for a second, then, seeing its support retreat, wisely decided to join them. The wounded Numemon sobbed alone, none of the Numemon willing to go near the cat to help it. When the Numemon were out of sight, Gatomon turned to the wounded Numemon. The Numemon looked back at her, eyes wide with fear. Gatomon remembered a scene, hundreds of years ago, when Kari had helped the Numemon. She couldn't just leave it like this. She leaned forward.

The Numemon screamed and squeezed its eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable. When it didn't come, it peeked. Gatomon had her paw over its wound, gently wrapping it with some gauze she had hidden somewhere. The Numemon, confused, stayed quiet and waited as Gatomon finished her job, then giving the Numemon a light pat. "Don't get hurt anymore, okay?" she said.

"…uh…thank you," stuttered the Numemon. It then slid off as well. Gatomon watched it leave, then turned back to her mission. She continued deeper, reaching MagnaAngemon's private study. It seemed as if, apart from the dust, time itself had not touched the inner sanctum, the sanctuary within a sanctuary. She took a look at his journals, records of the archangel's exploits over the last century and a half. How he had preserved justice, defended the weak against aggressive humans and their partners. She saw that he too, had raged violently against the injustice of the humans, just as ArchWizardmon had done. For years, his diaries were filled with angry strokes, testament to the rage he felt. If his diaries had been recorded, no doubt he would have been shouting at the microphone. However, Gatomon noticed that MagnaAngemon had recovered from his rage. He still despaired at the injustice, but he didn't hate the humans who caused it. In the last decades of the journal, MagnaAngemon had only recorded the days' events with despair in his tone. He was hope, yes, but even hope can dim. He became almost stone-cold. _Almost? What am I thinking, he did become stone-cold, _reflected Gatomon, remember her encounter with the archangel. She continued to read, so engrossed in the centuries passing before her inquisitive eyes, that she was disappointed when she had reached the final entry. _November 21, 2293_. Five days after Operation Overlord began, and two days before A Company began their siege. Three days before he died… Tears formed at her eyes.

_…it is now almost certain that this cathedral will be attacked. It seems that my observations were, unfortunately, correct. Wizardmon had indeed gone to far, wrapping himself in hate. I have every confidence that our cathedral would hold out, them lacking any Ultimates, but it saddens me that this place, a holy sanctuary, should fall to the fires of war itself. Is there truly no place where there can be peace? They say I am blessed with such great power, but I know it is a curse. I, the guardian of peace and justice in this broken world, will never know peace or justice myself. How ironic fate is…_

_I do note hate Wizardmon. I never will. He is not evil, only misguided. He had never learned the responsibility of such power. And seeing this tragedy all around him, I can understand his anger. I have felt it myself. But he had never learned to control it. I only pray that he will not be completely consumed to the point of no return. I know that he will not listen to me, so great a threat I am to his vision. I cannot help him. But I pray that someone will, someone out there. Gatomon, perhaps? She had been, and still is, close to him. She is the best hope._

_I do not have much time left. The preparations are complete, but the battle will be fierce. I have no idea how large our foe may be. I can only hope. My friends, they have taught me that. I am ashamed to say that I had lost all hope. I thought I had been working towards the light, but I realize now that I was slipping into darkness even as I endeavoured to abstain myself from it. I thank you, my friends. I hope we will all survive this coming battle, though I know this may not be the case. I will protect you, my friends, for within you lies hope for peace and justice. Wizardmon is not justice. He is merely vengeance. But apart from anger, apart from hate, we can be justice. _

_If I am to fall in the coming battle, I would like to leave my final thoughts behind. Let any who would chance upon this journal take note: Wizardmon, I do not hate you. I have never hated you, nor will I ever hate you, even if you are to kill me in battle. I hope that you will find the light. Gatomon, I hope you will forgive me for my rudeness when you came to visit me. I am truly sorry, I was deluded myself. I hope, for your sake and his, that Wizardmon will become the gentle soul he always was. My hope may disappear, but may your light always be hope to whoever needs it. I hope we will meet again._

_Hope be with us all. For without it, we will fall._

"MagnaAngemon…," whispered Gatomon, tears falling. She was so engrossed she did not notice a presence coming up from behind her. The figure stepped behind her.

"Gatomon."

Gatomon turned around, eyes opening wide. No, she thought. It can't be…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Who could it be? Stay tuned! Muhahaha, I love this cliff hanger! Extremism approaches...

Did you get the quotes? The first was "Blue and pure world", and the second was about the war coming to a quick end. Both were said by extremists who wanted to completely annihilate the other.

**Please Review! **And to give some incentive for review, here's a question: Do you want this story to end quietly or with a massive clichéd "final battle"? and another one...should Wizardmon go to Mega or just stay at Ultimate? keep in mind, if Wizardmon goes Mega guess who else has to?


	17. Heaven and the Arcane II: Rematch

**Author's Notes:** Maybe I should start putting up disclaimers for Gundam Seed too, since those ideas are starting to pop up in my story…so there, I don't own any of the anti-war ideologies Gundam Seed portrays. And in case anyone forgot, I don't own Digimon either.

I did forget to mention in previous chapters: Louis Gabriel Suchet was a Marshal of the Empire under Napoleon I's rule. I guess I don't really own him either. He's dead, though, so that doesn't really matter. I'm sure the real guy isn't as extreme as the one in my story is, though.

And in case anyone was wondering, the Real World is kind of like Gundam Seed, where most of the countries banded together to form "super-countries", based on stuff like the EU and Japan's Pan-Asian vision back in WWII.

And to **Lord Pata** and **Sync the Dragon Tempest**, thank you once again. You guys are amazing.

I'm sure you're all bored with my notes by now. Here's the story:

* * *

**Chapter 14: Heaven and the Arcane II: Rematch**

_The figure stepped behind her. _

"Gatomon."

_Gatomon turned around, eyes opening wide. No, she thought. It can't be…_

"ArchWizardmon…," she breathed, not daring to say his name too loudly. She slowly backed away from him, pressing herself against the nearest wall, MagnaAngemon's journal still clutched in her hands.

"What is the matter, Gatomon?" asked ArchWizardmon. "Why are you so afraid of me…unless you did something you did not want me to find out." ArchWizardmon's voice hardened slightly.

"It's…not…um…," Gatomon stuttered, unable to explain herself. "I was just surprised!" she suddenly said.

"Liar," he flatly replied. "If you had been surprised you would not have whispered my name. You would have screamed and retreated with claws raised, instead of clutching that book." ArchWizardmon gestured at the tome Gatomon held in her paw. Gatomon looked down at it, suddenly even more afraid.

"Tell me, Gatomon," continued ArchWizardmon, "what it is about that book that makes it so interesting? Is it because you have not seen a bound book in such a long time? I am not surprised. They are practically antiques by now." The archmage's voice lightened, but it was still slightly mocking, as if daring the cat to agree to what he had just said.

"It's not that…," said Gatomon. "It's just…well…I was reading through some of the history. Catching up on what I lost when I was in the Dark Ocean." It was half-true. The journal was history, but it was MagnaAngemon's history.

"Oh? Did you find anything interesting?" ArchWizardmon was clearly playing along with Gatomon's story. Gatomon knew it too. Her heart beat faster and faster, and cold sweat ran down her back. _He's just trying to see when I would break, _she knew.

"Not really," she replied, trying to get herself out of the web she spun for herself.

"Really? From the looks of it, that book is at least a hundred years old. Mind if I take a look at it?" the wizard asked.

"Um…" Gatomon's eyes shifted from side to side. She was a pretty bad liar and both of them knew it. If she handed the book over to him, then ArchWizardmon would find out what she was doing. If she refused, though, ArchWizardmon would also become suspicious. She gulped.

"It's…uh…personal," she said. "It's about some of the things the digidestined did after I…well…got stuck in the Dark Ocean."

"Really," said ArchWizardmon, feigning interest. "If it is so personal, then maybe I should keep my nose out of it. After all, the digidestined are a select group."

Gatomon sighed. She was, for the moment at least, out of trouble. Then her eyes widened as ArchWizardmon turned around and looked around MagnaAngemon's study. "My, I did not know there was so much here. Is this MagnaAngemon's private study?"

Gatomon nodded, still afraid. "Yeah."

ArchWizardmon picked out a random tome from the shelf and began flipping through it. "Amazing," he commented. "All of these paper-bound volumes in one place. This is practically a museum, a glimpse into the past. It was a shame so many books were hidden away when everything went electronic."

Gatomon watched as ArchWizardmon continued to browse through the library. She was confused. What exactly is ArchWizardmon thinking? Did he actually buy her story? Or is he still pretending? Is he planning something for her later? Thoughts rushed through Gatomon's mind. ArchWizardmon finally turned back to her, and Gatomon belatedly remembered that the Ultimate could read minds. She shrank back.

"What is wrong, Gatomon?" he asked, as if nothing happened.

"Nothing," she replied. She noticed that her voice was shaking slightly. ArchWizardmon must have noticed it too.

"Really? All of a sudden, you seem almost afraid of me. Did something happen?" he asked.

"No." Gatomon was desperately trying to look for a way out of the situation.

ArchWizardmon said nothing, turning back to the books in front of him. An hour slowly passed, then two. Gatomon couldn't stand the agonizing silence, and the tension was so thick in the room. Gatomon couldn't tell if it was her tension or ArchWizardmon's tension either. However, Gatomon didn't know what to do. She didn't want to break the silence, for fear of him finding out about what was in the book, and she couldn't just sneak out; he would surely catch her. But she couldn't bear the uncomfortable silence anymore. She tried a new tactic.

"Um…ArchWizardmon?" she ventured.

"Hm?" he answered, apparently absorbed in his reading.

"Is…there anything else you need me for?"

"You know I can read your mind," said ArchWizardmon.

Gatomon froze. _He only said he can read my mind. He didn't say he actually read it._

"No, I actually read it," replied ArchWizardmon. "What is in that book, hm?" ArchWizardmon turned around to face her once more. Something in the way he held himself chilled Gatomon to the bone.

"…uh," Gatomon started, but ArchWizardmon cut her off.

"It is no use lying, Gatomon," he said bluntly. His posture softened slightly, a sigh of deep regret.

"I saved you, Gatomon," he said. "I stayed with you all through Myotismon's reign. I helped you find your destiny. I took the blow Myotismon launched at you. I gave you and your friends the key to miracles. I was not asking for anything in return, and I still am not, but I am saddened that this is how you think of me after all of that. I poured my heart out to you, and this is how you return my friendship?"

"No, ArchWizardmon," said Gatomon. "It's just…well…things have been so different these last three – four – years since I met you again."

"What do you mean, Gatomon?"

"Well, you used to be gentle and caring, and well, you still are, but only towards digimon. There were many good humans who you killed or put into slavery, ArchWizardmon. And if you put the humans into slavery, does that make us any better than the humans?" Gatomon couldn't take it anymore. She hadn't wanted to confront her friend about her revelations, but she had no choice now. She waited for the blast of anger to radiate from ArchWizardmon, but none came. He knelt down so that he was eye-to-eye with her.

"Gatomon, I thought that you of all people would have understood," he said sadly. "Humans have been always quick to judge others and not themselves. I told you this before: if we go easy on them, they will forget all that they have done and remember only that we had attacked them. Then they would come and fight back. Gatomon, you also have to understand that in a war, it is not always just. Many good humans died, yes, but so did many good digimon. The road to peace and freedom is not always easy, Gatomon. This time, it had to be this way. I regret it, but there was no choice."

"There were choices, ArchWizardmon," said Gatomon. "You didn't have to bomb the cities. There were no military targets in many of the places you bombed, ArchWizardmon. The digimon under your command just went and slaughtered everything. You could have pulled back afterwards and shut the digiports down. Yes, they might try to come back, but then we would be fighting a defensive war, trying to save lives, rather than a war of vengeance, trying to take lives. There were always choices, ArchWizardmon."

"There was no choice!" said ArchWizardmon, his voice growing slightly as became more defensive. "You cannot just be idealistic and hope for a glorious fairy-tale like war where only the bad guys get hurt. It was necessary to attack civilian targets! If nothing, we showed them how disgruntled we were with them enslaving us!"

"And if you kill them, they will think that you killed them because of nothing. ArchWizardmon, you said it yourself that they would only remember the bad things. They will then try to kill you, which would lead you to try and kill them. Nothing would change. You could have fought an honourable war, but you fought a war of hatred and revenge instead. ArchWizardmon, MagnaAngemon told me about this! He…" Gatomon suddenly stopped. She had not meant to bring her fallen friend's name up, especially not in front of the digimon who killed him.

"MagnaAngemon?" said ArchWizardmon, his voice starting to get laced with malice. "That is why he died, Gatomon. He held on to ideals too long. It made him weak, because he would never do anything decisive. He lost thing right to be justice. He was wrong, and he paid for it with his life."

"You were the one who killed him!" shouted Gatomon, choking back tears.

"I had no choice!" he shouted back. "He was too weak to see what needed to be done. And he did not step aside either, but became a stumbling block in my plan. He had to be removed!"

"So you killed him because he didn't agree with you?" shouted Gatomon. "Wizardmon, what have you become? This entire war, no this entire plan, has warped you, Wizardmon! You're no longer the Wizardmon who saved me three hundred years ago. He was right, Wizardmon, you've become to wrapped up in vengeance!"

"First, that's ArchWizardmon," said the mage. "And second, does this mean that you are taking the archangel's side?"

Gatomon stopped. "I never said that," she said, fire dying down. "but I do believe that what he said was true. Give this up, Wizardmon. You have peace and freedom right now. Just be content with it."

"There will never be peace or freedom while the humans are still around!" ArchWizardmon said, his voice rising again. "They will continue to attack us, to hound us, to persecute us. We have to end this completely!"

"You'll become the death of both digimon and humans, Wizardmon!" protested Gatomon.

"Digimon will be reborn. Even Primary Village can be reborn. Even if I sacrifice this entire generation, generations following can live in peace because of what we did here in this generation. Wars involve sacrifices. This one is no exception." ArchWizardmon's voice was low, bordering on being threatening.

"You're wrong, Wizardmon!" said Gatomon. "It doesn't have to be this way!"

"And who told you that?" retorted ArchWizardmon. "MagnaAngemon?"

Tears flowed freely from Gatomon's eyes now. "Wizardmon, no, this has nothing to do with MagnaAngemon. It has everything to do with you. I don't want to have to leave you, Wizardmon, but you're leaving me! You're leaving me to follow your plans of world domination!"

"Leave you?" asked ArchWizardmon. "Who said I was with you in the first place? Love is a human concept. We digimon are free from it."

A new voice spoke, one tinged with awesome power. "Enough."

Both digimon twirled to the voice. Gatomon's eyes widened again, and a new wave of tears flowed forth. ArchWizardmon, meanwhile, stood absolutely still. MagnaAngemon strode through the doorway, eight wings unfurled in all its splendour, armour gleaming silver and violet. The bands surrounding the archangel glowed with golden radiance. Excalibur wasn't in sight, but the beam shield on his left arm was visible, glowing a soft violet. Gatomon turned her head between the two Ultimates, confused. She held herself back from running to MagnaAngemon, knowing that such an action would only infuriate ArchWizardmon more. She turned to ArchWizardmon. "You said he died! You said you killed him!" she accused.

ArchWizardmon didn't reply to her accusation. He wasn't even listening. His entire mind was focused on the angel in front of him. MagnaAngemon made no hostile move, but ArchWizardmon felt…afraid. Even three years ago, he had not felt this fear facing MagnaAngemon. _Why is it different this time?_ he wondered. _Could it be because…_ he glanced at Gatomon, who was looking half-angry and half-afraid. _Because of her? But, why?_

"What are you doing here, MagnaAngemon?" asked ArchWizardmon.

"This is my domain, ArchWizardmon," replied MagnaAngemon. "I believe I am entitled to visit it from time to time."

"ArchWizardmon!" shouted Gatomon again. "What's the meaning of it?"

MagnaAngemon spoke. "Simple. He lied to you about my death."

Gatomon looked at MagnaAngemon in disbelief, then turned back to ArchWizardmon. "Is this true?"

ArchWizardmon still did not answer her. The fear in his heart was growing. _Why is it like this?_ he asked himself again.

MagnaAngemon turned to ArchWizardmon. "Let us forget about the past, ArchWizardmon. This infighting between digimon is destructive to true peace in the Digital World. I was against the war in the first place, but it had happened regardless. Let us put that difference aside and think about what to do now. Surely you are aware that humans have space fleets and orbital military stations. They could very easily wipe out any soldiers you have stationed over there. Follow Gatomon's advice, I pray, and pull your forces back. You have studied history, have you not? Greed only brings downfall. A prolonged war only brings misery. Surely you know all that. This war can end now. It does not have to continue."

"You are wrong, MagnaAngemon!" shouted ArchWizardmon. "The only infighting here is because of you. You betrayed us, MagnaAngemon. You let all of the innocent digimon die because you refused to do anything!"

"Did I, ArchWizardmon?" answered MagnaAngemon. "Firstly, not as many digimon died under human rule as you think. In fact, you killed more digimon in these last three years than humans had in the last century. Second, just because I did not believe in war does not mean I did nothing. I merely followed my own path. I can say the same for you, following your own path. But you are failing to heed the warnings of those around you, especially Gatomon. You still fail to acknowledge when you are wrong. What about my other claims, ArchWizardmon? Will you not answer them?"

"And you, MagnaAngemon?" challenged ArchWizardmon. "Will you act all high and mighty, lording over me as if I am the only one at fault?"

"I never claimed I was perfect, ArchWizardmon. In fact, many times have I questioned whether my paths were right or wrong. I have done many things I regret over the past century. But the one thing I have regretted the most is that I hid these last three years and could not face you. I gave you three years, ArchWizardmon. I agonized over that decision every day of my life, knowing that each day I give you to stop this madness would result in more death and more suffering. I kept on convincing myself, hoping that your bloodlust would be sated. I regret that, because you have not. I hoped that you would at least listen to Gatomon! But you have turned away even from your closest friend! Look at yourself, ArchWizardmon! What have you become?"

"What have I become?" asked ArchWizardmon. "I have become the harbinger of peace. Peace does not come freely, but due to my sacrifice, there will be peace."

"There will be no peace!" shouted MagnaAngemon. "There will only be bloodlust and more bloodlust!"

"That is where you are wrong!" shouted ArchWizardmon. "We WILL end this, and we WILL bring peace and justice. If you cannot stand by that, then I suggest you leave or face my wrath."

"I am sorry, ArchWizardmon, Gatomon, but I cannot allow this to go on forever. Here are my terms, ArchWizardmon. Recall your troops and release all the human prisoners back to the Real World, then close down all the digiports. If you will not meet them, then I will have to stop you." MagnaAngemon still had not moved, but a light wind suddenly picked up, air moving by the power MagnaAngemon was radiating. The archangel himself seemed to be glowing slightly as well.

"Are you threatening me?" asked ArchWizardmon. "I will not stoop so low as to answer to idle threats. Stop me if you can." The _guan dao _suddenly appeared in ArchWizardmon's hands.

Gatomon's eyes widened. She hurried between the two Ultimates, heedless to her own safety. "Stop this, you two! Fighting won't fix anything! STOP THIS!!!"

Both Ultimates paused, then looked at her. "I am sorry," they both said, then vanished, only to meet five meters to the left of where Gatomon was standing, weapons locked. This was more than a simple fight. For ArchWizardmon, this was a rematch to salvage his injured pride and to take out the last major threat to his rule. For MagnaAngemon, this was redemption for all the mistakes he made these last three years. This was no ideological fight. Any fancy speeches they had before was annulled; the two Ultimates poured their wrath into their attacks, blaming everything that happened on the other. Walls shattered and books dissolved into nothingness before the two digimon's duel. Raging energies created a very palpable hurricane, ripping through everything. Gatomon was thrown back, stopping only when she hit a wall. Her eyes, wide, were filling with tears as she watched the spectacle in front of her._ It can't be happening! Not again!_

Sword met staff, and staff met sword. Afterimages appeared more frequently than the actual blade, though each digimon was striking rapidly, ArchWizardmon's thrusts matching MagnaAngemon's arcs. An armoured boot smashed into MagnaAngemon's chin, who countered by smashing ArchWizardmon's arm with his shield. ArchWizardmon gasped, then swung around with his staff. MagnaAngemon reacted by sending his sword into its path, parrying the lethal blow. Enraged, ArchWizardmon punched MagnaAngemon, who dodged by throwing his head to one side, then countered with a punch of his own. ArchWizardmon took the blow with his helmet, leaning into the punch. He grabbed MagnaAngemon's hand, and threw him into a wall. The wall crumbled. Even chrome digizoid could not stand up to the power of the two Ultimates.

Gatomon watched. This has to stop! Gatomon rose up, growing taller as her body surrounded itself with pink light. "Gatomon, digivolve to…Angewomon!" Gatomon's now-stronger form stepped into the fray, attempting to separate the two. The two combatants were surprised, but quickly recovered as they manoeuvred around her to get to each other. Angewomon stepped in front of them again. The two Ultimates merely disappeared and flashed eight meters away, where they resumed their battle.

It became a three way battle. Angewomon fought not to hurt them but to stop them. ArchWizardmon and MagnaAngemon fought each other, but carefully stayed out of Angewomon's way. Eventually, MagnaAngemon became annoyed with his counterpart's interference. With a blast of magic, he sent her flying back, where she reverted back to Gatomon. ArchWizardmon, seeing this, became even more enraged, and charged the archangel, who parried with his shining blade. _Guan dao_ met broadsword once again, each determined to best the other. The two digimon swung at each other with all their strength. Shockwaves radiated across the ruins with each stroke.

Gatomon moaned. Something was beeping. With a start, she saw that it was Fugamon. "Gatomon here," she said.

"You know where Lord ArchWizardmon is?" the voice panicked. "Tell him we've got trouble. BIG trouble."

"What do you mean?" asked Gatomon.

"The humans…they're retaliating."

Gatomon's eyes widened yet again.

* * *

Marshal of Europe Louis Gabriel Suchet walked into the command room of military space station ESS-3 _Leipzig_. "Operation Armageddon, commence!"

On the space stations surrounding the _Leipzig_ doors covering weapon emplacements pulled back, allowing massive cannons and missile batteries to emerge. Space-faring battleships and destroyers also brought forth hidden weapons. Technicians sat at their stations, calculating vectors and distances. Targeting crews aimed the massive weapons of destruction at various locations. All of the human soldiers sat or stood rigidly, waiting for the fateful orders to come.

"Open fire!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Not much to say really, except to **REVIEW!!!**


	18. Armageddon

**Author's Notes:** I am not a nuclear physics major; in fact, I know next to nothing about nuclear physics. So please excuse any incorrect usages of the electro-magnetic pulse. Besides, this borders on the realm of science fiction, so not everything has to make sense. Just ask George Lucas.

And on top of that, I don't own Warhammer either, if you get the reference (if you don't, I'll tell you at the end of the chapter). =D

And thanks to my loyal, wonderful, and really nice reviewers: Lord Pata, Sync the Dragon Tempest, and Firefairy219, who actually reviewed chapter 11. Thanks for pointing out my typo.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Armageddon**

_Marshal of Europe Louis Gabriel Suchet walked into the command room of military space station ESS-3 Leipzig._

_"Open fire!"_

Massive beams of electrical energy penetrated the atmosphere, slamming into the ground. Following the beams were hundreds of large missiles. Where they hit, gargantuan shockwaves shook the ground, accompanied by expanding waves of energy. Digimon caught within the blast evaporated into data; humans suffered a similar fate as their bodies were lanced with millions of volts.

Marshal Suchet smiled grimly. These were EMP, electro-magnetic pulse, missiles, designed mainly to deal with electrical systems not unlike the data, though the pulses could – and would – kill humans as well. The beams were DEW, directed energy weapons, use similar technology specifically designed to deal with digital beings. Not that bullets did not work, but technological advances hastily made in the last three years had proven that energy-type weapons were more effective. It would also cause little to no damage to structures, which would make post-war construction much easier. _That's assuming we win, _he thought. _It's a good thing they don't have any Mega-level digimon, but the leader of those savages, I heard he's a pretty powerful Ultimate. _He turned his attention back to the bombardment.

Digimon fled in terror as the beams lanced down from the sky like some divine judgement. Missiles followed seconds later, incinerating the digimon. Mystimon, who led the 12th Freedom Legion, ran around, attempting to restore order, but failing miserably. Digimon threw themselves to the ground, ran from the camp, where they were gunned down by soldiers entrenched on the enemy side, shook and cried, and died. Just died. Macabre screams rose from both sides of the battleground as the electro-magnetic pulses took their full effect. Humans died and digimon disintegrated into nothingness as the shockwave reached them. Mystimon turned, startled. The EMP wave was too close. He tried to throw up a shield, but failed, screaming as the pulse ripped through his digital body. The electricity burned through even data, until there was nothing to be reborn. The dying digimon around him shared the same fate: final death. In less than a minute, the entire battlefield was silent, every soldier dead. All around the Himalayas, digimon and humans died as the East Asian theatre dissolved into chaos. In minutes, what had been one of the fiercest battlegrounds for the last three years was reduced to nothingness. An eerie stillness pervaded over the entire range. Anything fortunate enough to survive three years of bitter fighting and the orbital bombardment crawled out of the hiding places they had stayed, as if drawn by curiosity about the sudden silence.

On the western, digimon, side, there was nothing. All the digimon had been burned into nothingness. Nothing, not even the smallest scrap of data remained to prove that the digimon were ever here. Those unfortunate enough to find themselves on the eastern human side were met with scenes of gore. Evidently, the intense electricity had ruptured blood vessels and cracked skin, leaving a bloody mess along the entire range. The snow, which had been a repugnant mixture of grey, brown, yellow, and red, now became a solid sea of crimson slush, marked here and there by broken organs or punctured bodies. The smell of blood was heavy in the air, as the weapons of mass destruction had evidently boiled quite a bit of the blood, leading to a repulsive stench.

The situation in the Himalayas was not an isolated case. In the Alps, where digimon were invading Southern Europe, the same gruesome scene greeted the survivors. The battlefields of the Iberian and Kamchatka peninsulas were raked with blood. The naval struggles in the Mediterranean, Red, and Black seas suddenly stilled. The air was fetid, the stench of blood was mixed with the smell of thousands of dead aquatic creatures and the reek of salt. Coastal settlements were also destroyed, the orbital bombardment unleashing massive tidal waves. In every place digimon used to live, now there was only destruction. The last battle, Armageddon, had begun.

* * *

Inside the ruins – except there aren't even ruins left at this point – the two Ultimates slammed into each other repeatedly with complete disregard for life or property. Most of the Numemon and other denizens had fled the battleground, and those who, for whatever reason did not were either deleted or cowering in behind whatever they could find. But cover was becoming more and more scarce as each shockwave blasted apart another chunk of the chrome digizoid that made up the fortress.

Gatomon had miraculously survived the battle. Most likely it was because the two combatants refused to fight anywhere near her. Still, Gatomon had found it wise to take cover. She needed to stop them; the Real World was under attack and ArchWizardmon needed to know. She no longer cared that ArchWizardmon had turned bitter, and that MagnaAngemon, wasn't exactly living up to his claim about not hating ArchWizardmon. She no longer cared that her two best friends, the two people she trusted the most in both worlds, were destroying each other and her sanity. They had to know.

She inhaled as much air as her lungs could hold, then screamed above the din, "STOP!!!"

Surprisingly, the two rivals heard her and paused in mid-stroke, turning their heads towards her. Gatomon panted slightly, drawing in a breath before continuing. "Guys, the Real World is getting destroyed! Some guy is using orbital guns to take out all the digimon we have in the Real World! We've got to do something!"

The two digimon simply stared, shocked. Then they reacted at once, running around excitedly, then collapsing into each other in a tangle of arms, legs, and wings. Gatomon stifled a laugh, running towards them. Two of the most powerful digimon in the two worlds making utter fools of themselves. An arm shot out, disengaging itself from other appendages, then proceeded to pull its comrades out of the mess. After several minutes, the tangled mess became two whole digimon once more, albeit two very embarrassed-looking digimon. "Well?" asked Gatomon. "What are we going to to?"

ArchWizardmon promptly answered, "prepare a relief force. As many digimon as possible."

"It is hopeless over there, ArchWizardmon. You need to withdraw all your soldiers and have them come back to the Digital World. If you have been listening to anything we have been saying, you would know that keeping the Real World under siege is counterproductive to your plan," MagnaAngemon argued.

"…" ArchWizardmon said nothing, knowing that MagnaAngemon was right, but unwilling to admit it.

"Please, ArchWizardmon," pleaded Gatomon.

"Fine," conceded ArchWizardmon. "Withdraw our forces, and prepare defences at the digiports."

"Alright," said Gatomon, turning to relay the orders.

* * *

"_Withdraw all troops in the Real World, and strengthen the defences around the digiports," _said Gatomon.

Frigimon nodded. Turning to the communications officers under his commands, he nodded. The technicians turned to their computers.

"No signal!" shouted a Betamon.

"There's nothing!" complained a Tsunomon.

Shouts all around the room brought a chill to Frigimon. _It can't be…the EMP shockwaves must have sealed all communications. _He made a quick decision. "Send short-term reconnaissance teams into the Real World to search for any survivors. Then carry out the second half of ArchWizardmon's orders. Send all on-duty troops to the digiports, and have reserve units on standby near the front lines," he rapped out.

"Yes sir!" shouted the assembled digimon.

Turning to his own computer, Frigimon alerted Gatomon of the developments.

* * *

Gatomon turned to her friends after hearing the news. "They've lost all communications with the forces in the Real World! Frigimon ordered short-term recon teams."

ArchWizardmon cursed. "I have to see this." He flew upwards. MagnaAngemon watched him leave without a word, muscles still tense. Gatomon walked up to the archangel. MagnaAngemon turned, relaxing slightly, though he continued to radiate tension.

"What're you going to do?" asked Gatomon.

"Nothing," replied MagnaAngemon.

"But…the digimon are in danger!" protested Gatomon. "You've got to go help them!"

"I cannot," said MagnaAngemon. "I am still a wanted criminal. They would turn on me if I made an appearance. This is not the time for me, or any of my friends to fight."

"Then just join ArchWizardmon for a while!" said Gatomon. "It can't be that bad; the Digital World are more important than your stupid pride!"

"It is not about my pride," replied MagnaAngemon. "I cannot swear fealty to ArchWizardmon." MagnaAngemon turned to leave.

"You…you…idiot!" spat Gatomon. "You say you're high and mighty, you say you're better than ArchWizardmon, but in the end, you're just as bad by not doing anything!"

"I will not be questioned by you!" thundered MagnaAngemon, suddenly growing stern. Contrite, his face softened. "I am sorry. But the fact remains, I have my own agenda, which I believe is right. And my agenda dictates that it is not time for me to act. Farewell, Gatomon." MagnaAngemon spread his wings and flew upwards. Gatomon watched him leave, then collapsed to the floor, sobbing. _Why? Why does everyone have to fight like this? They both think they're right, but they refuse to see that the other could be right too. Why?_ The two digimon she trusted the most were fighting against each other. Who was she supposed to choose?

* * *

ArchWizardmon arrived at the front lines in a matter of hours. He was rather surprised to see a tense silence around the while camp, instead of the usual chaos. He located the command post, hoping to receive answers. As he strode, digimon around him bowed out of reverence, but he could sense dissatisfaction hovering about them. Something was clearly wrong.

He walked inside. "Report!" he rapped out.

Frigimon excused himself from the conversation he was holding with other commanders, then approached the Ultimate, bowing. "My lord, it is a grave situation. From what I've gathered from the other fortresses along the digiports, we've lost almost all soldiers stationed in the Real World. In total, we managed to save about sixty-five thousand digimon."

ArchWizardmon looked startled. "Sixty-five thousand? Out of the five million digimon stationed there?"

Frigimon nodded gravely. "And they used EMP weapons. They completely vaporized the data, so there's no reviving them."

ArchWizardmon swore. "Let me guess, the troops are on the verge of mutiny."

Frigimon nodded again.

ArchWizardmon swore again. "Keep reinforcing defences here. We will wait for them to attack."

Frigimon saluted. "Shall I alert the other bases as well, sir?"

"No," replied ArchWizardmon. "I am going to personally inspect each base. Hopefully that will raise morale slightly."

Frigimon saluted, bowed, and went back to his previous conversation. ArchWizardmon swore under his breath, then composed himself before stepping out. He held himself erect, commanding respect from all of the soldiers, even if it was grudging respect. He would show them who was master. He could not afford to have his army fly apart at such a crucial time. When he reached the front trenches, ArchWizardmon dramatically twirled his cape and shot of into the sky in a show of his power. Hopefully that would stem the mutiny before things got ugly and he was forced to execute a few of them.

* * *

Every base was the same. The same hopelessness, the same grudging submission, the same number of casualties. In one fell swoop, the humans had destroyed more than half of his standing forces. He was even forced to call in his reserves to man some of these bases. He even had to recall the blockade around Primary Village he had set up three years ago. He suspected the Sovereigns were protecting that area, and was fairly certain that if he didn't attack them, they would not attack him. But still, completely dismantling the blockade made ArchWizardmon uneasy.

He sat down under a tree in a forest near one of the fortresses that guarded the digiports. He had been on the move for the last forty hours or so, inspecting the thousands of digiport locations, and was exhausted. He chose to come out here rather than rest in the camp; he wanted privacy and silence. Not that the camp wasn't silent. It was just…to quiet. Apprehension hung thickly like a fog. Here, the silence was…welcoming, beckoning him to sleep. ArchWizardmon stopped fighting the lull and his head drooped down in slumber…and awoke to the sounds of battle. ArchWizardmon stood in a flash, _guan dao _materializing in his right hand. He had ordered the digiports to be left open to lure the humans into certain death, but he did not expect them to come so quickly. He ran towards the sound of battle. Leaping out of the woods, ArchWizardmon decapitated a surprised human soldier, then spun to stab another. This one screamed, attracting the attention of nearby troops. He spun his staff, deflecting the DEW shots, then cutting through them in bloody arcs. In seconds, he had destroyed the squad. He then turned to the next nearby squad, which was hunkering down, when something caught his eye.

A massive war machine through the digiport, eleven barrels dealing out death. At 13.5 meters in length, the titan roared its challenge. Its main cannon and body-mounted Demolisher cannon fired nuclear rounds into the carefully built trenches, completely obliterating them. Six twin linked Bolter guns spat out fiery death, supported by a co-axial Autocannon and two massive laser cannons. It was the Baneblade, an ancient super-heavy tank design that was scrapped back when digimon made up the bulk of the humans' armed forces. Two more Baneblades appeared alongside the first one, and the humans cheered as the land battleships rolled forward. ArchWizardmon jumped up, flipping in mid-air. He had to destroy those vehicles.

Landing, he smashed an armoured fist into the Baneblade, the magic-enhanced attack ripping through the armour. Once inside, the hand spread out, and energy gathered in ArchWizardmon's palm. "Obliterate!" The super-heavy tank exploded, hurling ArchWizardmon into the air. Twisting, he managed to land himself on one of the other Baneblades. He stabbed his _guan dao_ into the armour, shredding it. He pulled, creating an angry weal along the top of the Baneblade. Screams gurgled up from inside before being silenced by the Ultimate's blade.

All around ArchWizardmon, and across the entire Digital World, fierce battles were raging. Both sides were evenly matched, and suffering heavy casualties. ArchWizardmon quickly finished off the second Baneblade and teleported behind the third one. He slit it open with several well-placed strokes. With the three Baneblades destroyed, the rest of the human army was significantly easier to fight. ArchWizardmon lunged forward, battle staff flashing. His army let out an elated cheer and surged forward, victory at hand. ArchWizardmon smiled grimly. His army, or at least this one, was back.

* * *

Gatomon wrapped her arms around her legs. It was getting cold, but she had no idea where to go. Never had she felt alone. ArchWizardmon had gone to front lines, and had neither the time nor the patience to put up with her right now. MagnaAngemon was…wherever he was. And Kari? She had been dead for hundreds of years now…. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of Kari, kind Kari, caring Kari, who ultimately gave her life for the two worlds. And Wizardmon, who gave his life for her. But both are gone. She started to cry again, the cold wind and starry sky her only companions.

"What's wrong, little one?" came a voice.

"Who are you?" asked Gatomon, raising her claws.

"Witchmon, little one," said the figure. "And don't worry, I'm not a threat. I just happen to be in the area, and I see what looks like a poor kitty crying. Speaking of which, aren't you ArchWizardmon's sidekick?"

"I don't know," replied Gatomon. "I don't know what's happening right now. Everything that has happened in the last three years…I mean, ArchWizardmon lied to me about MagnaAngemon being dead, and now, I don't understand MagnaAngemon either."

Witchmon sighed. "Another casualty of war, are you? You're not alone; I've travelled this world for the last three years, hoping to find a way out of this. There isn't. I've seen so many digimon…changed by the war. They've become cold, and even the ones closest to them don't understand them anymore. It's the bitterness, kitty. Your friend the wizard is bitter because of…well, whatever he's bitter about. And your friend the angel is bitter because he blames himself for everything that has happened these last couple years. There's really nothing we can do about it at this point; they're just at this depressed stage right now. They're angry nothing is going on the way they thought it would be."

"Is there really nothing we can do?" asked Gatomon.

Witchmon shook her head. "Don't worry about it too much, little one. Why don't you come with me? It looks like you've got nowhere to go." She held out her hand.

Gatomon looked at it for a second, then made her decision. She took the hand. She would trust this digimon. If something happened, she would deal with it then. For now anyway, she had a confidant.

* * *

ArchWizardmon slumped down, the fires of war slowly burning themselves out. Columns of smoke rose into the air, leaving an acrid stench that made him want to tear and gag. Besides the smell of fuel and smoke, there was the reek of freshly-spilled blood. Vengeful digimon were going around, summarily executing any humans who weren't already dead. ArchWizardmon snorted. It was a good thing they had won, otherwise the opposite would be happening. Although he hoped for it, realistically, he did not believe that victory was ubiquitous. No doubt there are some battlefields where humans were shooting wounded digimon and executing those who were trying to flee. He would deal with it later. Now, he was just too tired. He sank onto the bloody ground, not caring that someone might find him. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

* * *

"What is the situation?" demanded Marshal Suchet.

"As you predicted, we lost in quite a few locations. Casualties are in the millions." replied his aide-de-camp. "However, we did manage to break through the digiport connecting Odaiba with File Island."

"Good. We will make that our staging ground. Have our ground forces fortify Infinity Mountain. Make that place as impregnable as humanly possible."

"Yes sir," saluted his aide, who then turned to supervise the construction of the fortress. Suchet turned back to the map of the Digital World. _Now you monsters will pay for what you did to us three years ago, _he thought.

* * *

"Was I wrong?" MagnaAngemon asked his friends. They were gathered around their new sanctuary, hidden from both ArchWizardmon and the invading humans.

"I don't think so, MagnaAngemon," replied Veedramon. "There's not way we could have that guy as our master."

"But still, I feel as if we are letting the Digital World down by not acting," replied the archangel.

"In that case, then maybe we should act," said GoldVeedramon. "But on our own terms, that is."

"Are we supposed to take on two armies at once?" asked MagnaAngemon. "That has never been a good idea, and it would be folly to try and prove that wrong."

"Maybe we can," said Flamedramon. "After all, under your guidance, we've been able to create a few…secret weapons."

"Maybe we can, then," replied MagnaAngemon. "Do you all have faith like Flamedramon's?"

"Yes!" chorused the assembled digimon.

"In that case, justice shall show itself again!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Did you get the Warhammer reference? It's the Baneblade, the ultimate fighting vehicle in the Imperial Guard's arsenal. It's my favourite vehicle in Warhammer, so I just had to include it.

**Review please!**


	19. Full Circle

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to Lord Pata and Sync the Dragon Tempest for their reviews!

Sorry this took comparitively longer. I'd tell you, but this is a story, not me ranting about my life.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Full Circle**

It was dawn when the army set out. MagnaAngemon at its head, the assembled Champions began to march towards Infinity Mountain, where the final battle would most likely take place. They were few, numbering slightly over a hundred, but they were determined. They had a war to end, a peace to herald. They could not afford to fail.

The Champions of Peace journeyed slowly. They knew they had to conserve their energy, and they were in no hurry. Logistics and planning for a confrontation of that magnitude would take days, or even weeks. Banner raised high, they walked, crawled, or flew across the Digital World. Nobody stopped them; Imperial soldiers were all preparing for the battle. Crowds came out of towns to stare at the majestic sight. Indeed, no force had walked with such confidence since the first days of the Second Empire.

It was a week before the Champions of Peace reached the outskirts of File Island. They could see human fortifications on top of Infinity Mountain, and fires from the digimon camp betrayed their location, some distance away from the base of mountain. It was time.

* * *

ArchWizardmon looked at the encamped digimon. Numbering in the hundreds of thousands, this force was comprised of as many soldiers he could spare. They prepared defences, crude ones compared to the ones built by their sworn enemies at the peak of Infinity Mountain, but then again, they were building to attack, while they were building to defend. Drimogemon led sappers to tunnel under the mountain, hoping to be able to attack from underneath the humans. Kokatorimon and his air corps ran through manoeuvres and simulations. Other digimon went about their business, ever wary of the enemy forces not twenty kilometres away. It was time to end this. He floated down from his perch on top a tree and walked towards the command centre, where most of the commanders were.

"How is everything?" he asked, not bothering with pleasantries.

The commanders cast nervous glances around. "We don't think this is a really good idea, sir," said Tapirmon. "For one, army morale is quite low from the recent casualties, and also, they know as well as we do that we're attacking up a mountain, with little cover from any suppressive fire they may have. We've prepared several plans, but even the best one would result in heavy casualties on our side."

"I am aware of that," snapped ArchWizardmon. "Still, this is not something we can shirk from. We must destroy the human threat here before it grows. It would not do to have a prolonged war here in the Digital World after one in the Real World. We must end this here and now."

The assemble commanders looked at each other, then nodded. "And morale?"

"I will take care of that," said ArchWizardmon. "Attack begins in seven days in 2300 hours. You should have enough time to prepare."

They saluted.

* * *

Gatomon and Witchmon arrived on File Island. This was where the first contact between humans and digimon began, and ironically, this was where it would end.

"What are we supposed to do here?" asked Witchmon.

Gatomon shrugged. Something pulled her towards this place, but now that the two of them were here, she had no idea was she was supposed to do. The fact that two massive armies faced each other at the centre of the island didn't help. Were they supposed to stop the battle, two Champions against millions?

"I don't know," Gatomon confessed. "I guess all we can do at this point is sit back and watch what everyone does."

Witchmon grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me. Truth be told, I'm in no hurry to get caught between two opposing armies."

Gatomon sighed, wishing that there was more than just her and Witchmon. MagnaAngemon, or maybe…ArchWizardmon. Not for the first time, the feline felt lost and empty.

Witchmon sighed as well, noting her companion's downcast expression. "Not again. You've got better things to do than worry about those two."

"I know, but I can't just stop thinking about them. ArchWizardmon is mostly likely out there, getting ready. And MagnaAngemon? I don't even know where he is, much less what he's doing."

"Time will tell, I guess," replied Witchmon, turning her attention to the mountain. _ArchWizardmon, you fool. Is it not enough that you take over the Digital World? Now you have to make this pretty lady all upset too? You're as twisted as twisted gets._

* * *

Trumpets sounded, torches were raised. Though archaic, ArchWizardmon ordered that every morale-boosting method used since the dawn of time be used now. The massive army headed out to defend their sacred homeland. ArchWizardmon strode at the front. Airborne digimon swooped upwards to bomb the enemy entrenchments. Many soldiers headed into the tunnels, led by burrowing digimon. ArchWizardmon glanced upwards. The humans were scurrying about to meet the apparent threat. He smiled to himself. Time to end this. He gave the signal, and Kokatorimon flew upwards.

The airborne digimon emerged from the side of the mountain, launching their attacks. Anti-aircraft guns blazed into the night attempting to track the digimon. Squadrons of Flymon came up to the guns, launching their Deadly Stings. Airdramon and Snimon came up behind them, backed by an assortment of Rookie digimon. Kokatorimon spotted a Baneblade attempting to get a lock on him, and dove downwards. "Petrifier!" Emerald beams shot out, but had less effect on the Baneblade than the flying chicken would have liked. He swerved as multiple Bolter guns tracked him. He launched several more Petrifiers, turning half of the tank to stone. Two Airdramon appeared behind the Baneblade, launching Dark Twisters. Guns locked on and shot them to pieces, but not before the Baneblade took in the twisters, catching fire. Kokatorimon let out a cry of victory, but was stopped short as his own life was ended by a well-placed DEW shot. The anti-aircraft gun's crew cheered as well, but like the Champion, was cut short.

ArchWizardmon burst from underneath the gun, goring the crew in the process. _Guan dao _flashing, he left another two soldiers in bloody chunks. The rest of the squad hastily retreated, firing wildly. Grimly, the wizard swung his staff, knocking away the shots. Then, he flashed forward. One hand wrapped itself around a human head, and it exploded underneath his palm. The other hand swung the battle staff, making short work of the other soldiers. ArchWizardmon roared, feeling power surge through him. He was ArchWizardmon; he would not let these humans push him around! He gathered energy around him. "Obliterate!"

An explosion rocked the peak, throwing humans and digimon around. ArchWizardmon leapt from trench to trench, unleashing magical destruction. The humans fell back in panic, firing wildly. ArchWizardmon swung his staff in wide arcs, turning back energy bolts. Around him, Rookies and Champions gathered and surged forward, pushing the enemy army back. But still it was not enough. Even as ArchWizardmon led the centre to victory, the humans nicked at his flanks. Fresh reserves were rushed forward to take the place of the retreating army, and the digimon army was forced to retreat underneath the onslaught. ArchWizardmon jumped upwards, flipped, and landed in the middle of an advancing platoon. His blade sang a song of war and gore, carving bloody victory through the humans. An armoured fist lashed out, crushing a human skull and snapping the neck. Two EMP grenades flew towards him, but the Ultimate spun his staff, knocking them into nearby trenches. Blood spurted from the fortifications as the grenades exploded. The wizard fought like a madman, slaying soldiers all around him. Shockwaves rocked the air with every swing, sending more soldiers flying, some knocked off the cliff altogether. "Obliterate!" More soldiers died, blasted into oblivion. Crying out his attack once more, ArchWizardmon eliminated the rest of the platoon. He leapt back to his own lines to reinforce it.

Still they came. ArchWizardmon's army, already outnumbered, was forced to fall back by the time the sun was visible at the horizon. Beside ArchWizardmon, two Gizamon fell to enemy fire. On his other side, a Bakemon shrieked as it was deleted by a well-placed grenade. Drimogemon's company was getting cut to pieces, Drimogemon himself nowhere in sight. The leaderless digimon tried fleeing the battlefield, only to be deleted as they were shot in the back. Even the mostly intact companies were showing exhaustion. They couldn't keep this up; there were too few of them and too many humans. ArchWizardmon raised his staff and emitted the pre-arranged retreat signal. They fell back to the trenches they first occupied, fighting a defensive battle. Hostilities ceased not long after that; both sides were exhausted from hours of fierce hand-to-hand combat. The humans fell back to their trenches, less than a hundred meters away from the digimon lines. However, neither side wanted to fight. Peace reigned, even if it would last only a little while.

ArchWizardmon sank into a mattress, tired. He would do casualty counts and whatnot later. Reserve units were taking up guard positions, similar to what the humans were doing a hundred meters away. For now, he would take a…catnap. _Catnap? _he asked himself. _That's Gatomon's specialty…why am I thinking of her now, anyway?_ Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, the exhausted wizard closed his eyes…only to open them, feeling something prod his shoulder. His emerald eyes searched for the source of the annoyance. It took a few seconds before they registered the grinning face of his rival, Witchmon. Looking around, he saw a familiar white head as well: Gatomon.

"Eh?" he asked, "what brings you here? Especially you, Witchmon."

"Just visiting," grinned Wizardmon's female counterpart. "Your friend Gatomon missed you, so we decided to see how you were doing."

ArchWizardmon snorted. "Very likely," he said sarcastically, "I believe you."

Gatomon spoke up. "So now what's happening? There's so many humans. Witchmon and I saw them as we were coming in."

ArchWizardmon shrugged. "Not really. Last I checked there were only about one to one and a half million humans."

"Yeah, but that still outnumbers your forces," said Witchmon. "I thought you were supposed to be a tactician."

"One-on-one we are stronger," said ArchWizardmon stubbornly. "How long have I slept?"

Both digimon shrugged.

"How long was it since hostilities ceased?"

"About five hours."

"Excellent. Time to resume the attack, then."

Gatomon gasped. "Already? Your troops aren't even fully ready yet!"

"Better we attack sooner than later. This way, the enemy troops are fully ready yet either." ArchWizardmon got up to leave, picking up his staff.

Witchmon watched until ArchWizardmon left. "Well then, ready to go?"

"For what?" asked Gatomon.

"To fight, of course," replied Witchmon. "It's obvious that we can't do anything until the humans are off this world. There's too much hatred here. After they're gone, we can pressure ArchWizardmon to lay off them. But until then, there's really no other choice."

Gatomon nodded, eyes downcast. "But aren't you against fighting for ArchWizardmon?"

"Yeah, but I've learned that pride shouldn't get in the way of what must be done. That's the problem with MagnaAngemon, and now he's not exactly doing anything."

"I guess," said Gatomon.

"You don't have to come," said Witchmon. "I'm going, but that doesn't mean you have to join me."

Gatomon shook her head. "Don't forget, I'm technically part of ArchWizardmon's honour guard. I'm a soldier."

"True enough. Well then, let's go."

The two digimon followed ArchWizardmon's footsteps. Stepping outside the command centre, they joined ArchWizardmon's soldiers. They looked weary. _But then, they have all the right in both worlds to be, _thought Gatomon. _They've been fighting all night, and right after a massive invasion too! I hope Wizardmon knows what he's doing. _Shaking the thoughts from her head, Gatomon looked over to ArchWizardmon, where the mage was seen reviewing attack strategies with his commanders. Junior officers rearranged their platoons and squads according to the new strategies. _I hope this ends soon, _Gatomon added silently. She snapped back to reality as a bright flash caught her eye.

ArchWizardmon conjured a banner out of thin air and raised it high. It was massive, flowing, bronze and silver with red and gold embroidered letters spelling the sacred word. _INITIALIZE_. That word appeared in this form only in one other place, and that was the sacred Omni Sword, which was lost for centuries. Gatomon was confused, and by the looks of the other digimon, she was not the only one. Something rippled through the ranks of the weary digimon; Gatomon couldn't tell what it was. It was confusion, yes, but not a bad kind. Wonder, perhaps. Awe? Also likely. Gatomon couldn't put a finger – claw on it, but she could tell that the digimon were suddenly rejuvenated, even if only slightly.

"Attack." The word was spoken softly; Gatomon wasn't even sure she heard it. But suddenly, with a mighty roar the thousands of digimon surged towards the human lines. Gatomon found herself screaming defiance and rushing forward. Blinking faster than the eye could see, the cat flashed forward, cutting open the nearest soldier with a Lightning Paw. The unfortunate soldier didn't even have time to scream or even register pain as her eyes went blank and the human toppled to the ground. Beside her, a Meramon burnt two soldiers to crisp, but its laughter was cut short as a dozen DEW rounds slammed into it, melting even its data. Gatomon ducked and rolled, her small form nearly invisible in the heat of battle. She narrowly avoided getting trampled by an overeager Centarumon, then cut open another soldier. Moving swiftly, Gatomon turned and slashed, then leapt towards the nearest gun emplacement, only to see it explode before her eyes.

ArchWizardmon stepped out from the smoke, _guan dao _flashing silver and red, navy cape dancing like a possessed man on his shoulders. Magical runes gathered around the mage, and ArchWizardmon let loose one Obliterate after another. Explosions rang throughout the cliff. Gatomon ran up to him, jumping over some charred remains. She leapt onto the wizard's shoulder as the powerful Ultimate planted the massive banner onto the ground, then flew upwards, sending a barrage of magical energies towards the lines, and teleporting in front of the enemy command post. Gatomon jumped off and raced towards the entrance, cutting down one guard as ArchWizardmon's blade spelled doom for three others. The Ultimate raised an armoured fist and smashed the door open, walking into the relative quiet of an armoured bunker. The two slowly walked, weapons lowered but sharply alert to any threat. Suddenly, ArchWizardmon whirled and decapitated a guard. With his other hand, he blasted another one with a ball of energy. Stopping, the mage looked around, then, having made some decision or another, proceeded to walk again, Gatomon in tow.

Eventually they came before a barricaded door. ArchWizardmon simply gestured, and the door flew open. Inside, no less than fifty humans stood, weapons pointed at the duo. There was a split second of silence as the two opposing sides stared at each other, then the shooting began. ArchWizardmon merely stood there, a barrier forming around him. He calmly waited as the firing continued for a minute, then two. Grenades were thrown in for good measure, and Gatomon swore she could distinguish even high-energy DEW rifles as well. Three minutes became five. The white beams formed a macabre, yet beautiful version of a light show. Five minutes lengthened to seven, then eight. Eventually, after ten full minutes of shooting, the energy beams ceased. Gatomon finally noticed a cloud of smoke surrounding them. Whether this was made by the shooting or by ArchWizardmon's need to be dramatic, Gatomon couldn't tell. She merely waited for the smoke to clear.

Fifty soldiers stared in shock at the tall digimon standing before them. How he managed to survive ten minutes of energy fire, they couldn't tell. Nor did they have time to deliberate, as ArchWizardmon gave them but a moment to reflect on his power before gesturing, sending the humans flying into walls. By this time, Gatomon was more certain that ArchWizardmon just had a flair for drama, because strangely enough, the commander-in-chief still stood. Or rather, tried to stand despite his shaking feet. ArchWizardmon stalked forward.

"Lord Steward ArchWizardmon of the Second Digital Empire and commander-in-chief of military operations in the Digital World," stated ArchWizardmon flatly.

"M-marshal of-f Europ-p-pe L-louisss G-gab-briel S-s-s-suchet," replied the officer, backing away from the grim looking digimon and pressing himself against the wall so tightly it looked as if he was hoping it would swallow him whole. Clearly the frightened marshal preferred any fate other than the wrath of ArchWizardmon.

"Thank you," replied ArchWizardmon. "Would you like to stand and fight, or should I just kill you here?"

"U-u-u-nc-c-c-conditional S-s-s-surr-rrender?" asked the marshal weakly.

"Sorry," said ArchWizardmon, "I cannot accept your offer."

Suchet's eyes darted furiously from left to right, and even up and down a few times. Seeing no alternatives, he dropped to his knees to beg for mercy. "Please, your lordship! Spare me and my men! We were wrong to have attacked you! Please! Spare us! We will serve you and your people!"

"Really?" asked ArchWizardmon. He rested his staff, blade down, on the prostrate marshal's shoulder. Suchet sobbed and screamed as the blade touched him, his blubbering increasing in fervour.

"Fine," said ArchWizardmon. "Get up, and tell your men to surrender." He raised his _guan dao_.

Clearly grateful to be alive, Suchet ran to the communications stations, relaying the orders to surrender. Within a minute, all sounds of fighting ceased. ArchWizardmon gave his own orders, to take anyone who surrendered prisoner and to kill those who still resisted. Turning, he saw Gatomon take Suchet prisoner.

"Lock him up separately," ordered ArchWizardmon. Gatomon nodded, then led Suchet out.

* * *

Gatomon breathed a sigh of relief. It was finally over. They defeated the human army once and for all. There were still human soldiers in the Real World, but based on the battle reports, Marshal Suchet had taken almost three-quarters of the remaining human soldiers. All that was left was to clean up the Digital World and restore it to its former glory. Hopefully, MagnaAngemon and ArchWizardmon could set aside their differences and work towards rebuilding the Digital World. There was so much damage to fix, so much to rebuild. Much of File Island was devastated, and other villages across the Digital World were razed to the ground by those like SkullGreymon. They could… Gatomon's ears perked up, hearing commotion outside. She ran towards the noise.

MagnaAngemon stood, surrounded by digimon Gatomon knew weren't part of ArchWizardmon's army. They stood with their backs to the digiport, facing ArchWizardmon's massive army.

"Step aside, MagnaAngemon," ordered ArchWizardmon. "We have business to finish."

"No," replied MagnaAngemon. "You have done enough here; there is no need to raze the Real World just as you tried to do three years ago. You have defeated the humans, your so-called oppressors. There is no need to continue fighting."

"What would you know?" asked ArchWizardmon, "You have been cowering, letting everything happen. You…"

"We will not have this conversation again!" thundered MagnaAngemon. "We both did what we thought was best. And right now, I believe that it is necessary that you stand down. Tell you soldiers to go home. Create your golden age. Stop this fighting."

"No."

"Look at your men," said MagnaAngemon. "Can you not see that they are tired?"

"Fine," spat ArchWizardmon. Turning to his assembled troops, he shouted, "anyone who wishes to go home, do so now." A murmur ran through the ranks as the digimon discussed whether or not their leader was joking or not. After several minutes of indecision, some of the braver digimon started to trek down the mountain, followed by others. Hundreds, then thousands, of digimon left Infinity Mountain. Still, many digimon stayed with ArchWizardmon. The mage turned back to MagnaAngemon.

"You see," asked the mage. "There are many who remember the atrocities done to the digimon. There are many who know that justice must be done."

"I have said this before," said MagnaAngemon. "This is not justice, this is revenge."

"Who are you to judge?" replied ArchWizardmon. "Step away, MagnaAngemon, or we will go through you."

"Have you lost your sanity?" asked MagnaAngemon. "You will fight against your own kind just to have your revenge?"

"Move."

"No."

"Now!"

"Never!"

MagnaAngemon leapt forward. His allies surged forward with him. "Everyone, use what we have prepared!" shouted MagnaAngemon. "Hold nothing back!"

"Have it your way then!" retorted ArchWizardmon. "Attack!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Almost time for secret weapons...I wonder what MagnaAngemon has planned? And about what's happening to Suchet and his men, well, it doesn't really matter, now does it?

**Review Please!**


	20. End Game

**Author's Notes:** And once again to **Lord Pata** and **Sync the Dragon Tempest**, thank you for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 17: End Game**

_MagnaAngemon leapt forward. His allies surged forward with him. "Everyone, use what we have prepared!" shouted MagnaAngemon. "Hold nothing back!"_

"Flamedramon _golden armour digivolve to…__**Magnamon!**__"_

"Veedramon and GoldVeedramon, _warp digivolve to…__**UlforceVeedramons!**__"_

"Greymon _warp digivolve to…__**WarGreymon!**__"_

"Togemon _warp digivolve to…__**Rosemon!**__"_

"Shellmon _warp digivolve to…__**Plesiomon!**__"_

"Ankylomon _mega digivolve to…__**Vikemon!**__"_

The veterans of the Battle of the Cathedral digivolved to their highest forms. Bright light flashed around the cliff, blinding ArchWizardmon's forces. However, none of the digivolutions were as awe-inspiring as the last one:

"MagnaAngemon _digivolve to…__**Seraphimon**_**!**"

The would-be attackers fell back, unwilling to face the might of eight Mega-levelled digimon. ArchWizardmon stepped forward.

"No! I will not be defeated like this! I have faced the power of the humans and won, I will not be forced to back down because of you! Obliterate!"

Nothing happened.

ArchWizardmon stared at his smoking palm in disbelief. _I hadn't even felt anyone move, let alone summon that much power to diffuse my Obliterate. How could they be so powerful?_ "How…?"

"ArchWizardmon, stop this madness now." It was Magnamon. He stood in front of the kneeling wizard. "You have not only broken the Real World; you have broken ours as well. Is your need for vengeance so great that you must sacrifice everything in the process?"

"What do you mean?" asked ArchWizardmon. "All I have done, it was so that we would be free. You are the only ones who seek to stop us digimon from really being free. Do you not understand? The humans will recover if we let them recover. They will find a way back here and destroy us when we are weak. We have to end this once and for all!"

"You died for a human," said WarGreymon. "Do you not remember that?"

"She was a digidestined," replied ArchWizardmon. "These are…trash."

"She was human, just like everyone else," answered WarGreymon. "She had her own strengths and weaknesses, prides and faults. Just like all humans; just like us as well."

"Fine," conceded ArchWizardmon. "Have your way. It would appear that, even if you are too stubborn to see the truth, your power makes you the truth. My soldiers have no desire to fight you, and I cannot defeat you on my own either. Have it your way. I look forward to seeing this world burn once more, under your careless mismanagement. If none of you appreciate the work I have done, then so be it. Good riddance." ArchWizardmon stood up and turned to go.

"Wait!" It was Gatomon. "Wizardmon, don't go! We appreciate that you thought of us digimon when we were weak! But it's just that, now, we don't need to fight anymore! We still appreciate what you did for us three years ago! Don't go! Wizardmon!"

ArchWizardmon spoke, his voice flat and cold. "Tell that to your angel friend there." Without another word, ArchWizardmon lifted off the ground, his navy cloak billowing about him. He flew away from Infinity Mountain.

"Wait! Wizardmon!** Wizardmon!**"

"There is nothing we can do, Gatomon," said MagnaAngemon. He had reverted back to his Ultimate form, and his companions to their Champion selves.

"It's your fault, MagnaAngemon!" accused Gatomon. "You drove him away!"

"Was there anything I could have done?" asked MagnaAngemon. "I had two worlds to protect! Should I have just killed him instead?"

"You didn't have to…"

"I did not have to what?" shouted MagnaAngemon. "To talk nicely to him? I tried twice, Gatomon. I tried to dissuade him, but he would not listen. And now you blame me?"

Gatomon had nothing to say. She knew she didn't have a very good argument, but she…she didn't know what to think. She stalked away. MagnaAngemon watched her leave.

"MagnaAngemon?" ventured Shellmon. MagnaAngemon sighed, turning. "What?"

"What do you want to do with…all this?" asked Shellmon, gesturing to the ruined battlefields, human prisoners, and weary digimon.

MagnaAngemon sighed. "Take the humans back to their world. After that, seal the digiports. All of them. The digimon…let them do whatever they want."

Shellmon nodded, turning to Flamedramon. Together, the two moved over to the humans to usher them back to the Real World. MagnaAngemon turned to the digimon who were formerly part of ArchWizardmon's army. They stood, perplexed and unsure of what to do now that their leader was gone.

"Go," he said. "Do whatever you want. Your order is dead. Do whatever you feel best. Rebuild the world or let it burn, I do not care. I am sick of this." The digimon stood for another moment, then the last of ArchWizardmon's forces turned and began the trek down the mountain.

MagnaAngemon surveyed the Digital World from his vantage point on the peak of Infinity Mountain. File Island was completely blackened, destroyed by artillery fire and digital attacks. The waters looked calm enough, though the archangel was sure that the seabed was littered with remnants of past battles. Over the horizon, MagnaAngemon couldn't see much, but he also knew that much devastation lay on Folder and Server. Through the digiport, MagnaAngemon saw the Real World. It was dead, devoid of anything even remotely resembling civilization. Small groups of surviving humans ran around, foraging. It looked like the aftermath of a nuclear holocaust, and in some ways, it had. The Real World – and to a lesser extent, the Digital World – looked like a sculpture, a physical representation of the hatred that had boiled over in the last few years. So much darkness; so much, hatred, pride, greed, and lust. Rebuilding would be a long process, and one each world would do seperately.

Maybe in some distant future humans and digimon could co-exist peacefully. Until then, however, MagnaAngemon resolved to keep the two worlds separate. If the Digital World was in enough danger, then maybe the Sovereigns would call in new digidestined.

Maybe…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **It's not quite over yet; there's still one (maybe two, depending on how it goes) chapters just to tie up all the loose ends. If you're just interested in the plot, then the story does end here. But if you want to know more (like how they managed to warp, golden armour, and mega digivolve), then stick around!

Kind of anti-climatic, isn't it? MagnaAngemon uses the "secret weapon" I've hinted at for two or three chapters and nothing really comes out of it. But in the end, no fighting is always better than fighting, right? Plus, if I wrote a long a dramatic fight scene, that would be just plain cheesy.

**Review please! **If there are any loose ends you want me to discuss, please include that in your review too.


	21. Reflections

**Author's Notes: **And the award for the most reviews go to: **Sync the Dragon Tempest** and **Lord Pata**! Thanks a bunch, you guys!

On top of that, I don't own the Star Wars paraphrase either. If you're confused, read the Revenge of the Sith novelization. I forgot who wrote it, but the quote come from the last page of the story...or somewhere close to that.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Reflections**

The Sovereigns gathered in their hallowed place, meeting for the thirty-third time in three-and-a-half years, an unprecedented manoeuvre. Equally surprisingly was the presence of the most powerful digimon ever to exist: Fanglongmon, lord of the Sovereigns.

"And so it ends," began Ebonwumon.

"We have failed," echoed Azulongmon. "We, the appointed guardians of the Digital World, have failed to protect the Digital World, even from our own.

"And from outsiders," added Zhuqiaomon, his dislike for humans even more evident in light of the recent events.

"There is much to rebuild, even in our own world," said Fanglongmon, effectively cutting short the would-be argument between Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon. "We will learn from our mistakes. We will be there this time, physically, to guide our charges. We must not let a tragedy of this magnitude strike the Digital World once more."

Baihumon spoke at last. "I am afraid that we will need to be ruthless. There are those who still harbour hate against the humans." He glanced at Zhuqiaomon, who ignored him. "However, this is not the time. We should force all humans remaining back into the Real World. We will need to bring the militant to justice, showing them mercy if they relinquish their hate and punishing those who do not. We cannot afford to have dissenters in our new vision."

"And MagnaAngemon too," said Ebonwumon. "He had served faithfully, but he too, has been jaded. We should remove him from his post and give him his due rest."

"He will return to his domain and rule over it and repair it, but will do no more," answered Fanglongmon. "We will not interfere with his will within the domain, but he will not be allowed to interfere with our work outside of it."

"And ArchWizardmon?" asked Azulongmon. "He, unfortunately, did not fight for peace in the Digital World. His once-noble cause was corrupted more than three years ago. It pains me to say this, having known his nobler form, but we cannot afford to be so lenient with him."

"It appears that he is determined to go into self-imposed exile, until a time comes when he is proved right," answered Baihumon.

"Then we will leave him to his own devices," said Fanglongmon. "If he shows his face, then we will act. If not, we will let him be." The collective Sovereigns nodded in agreement. Banishment would be enough for ArchWizardmon.

"Azulongmon," added Fanglongmon. "Your domain has suffered the most, especially File Island and the Metal Empire. When we are done with our own domains, we will send aid to you."

"Thank you," replied Azulongmon.

"The time has come for the Sovereigns to take a direct hand in world affairs," concluded Fanglongmon. "Serve diligently, with love, patience, and hope for brighter future. Have faith in our world. Rejoice in all things, despite the current situation. We will meet in one year to discuss our progress, if nothing pressing comes up before then."

"Agreed," the Sovereigns replied.

* * *

Gatomon ran aimlessly. She had no idea where to go, no idea what to do, or even what there was left. ArchWizardmon, her pillar of strength these last four years, was gone, driven away by MagnaAngemon's steadfast quarrel with him. Although she knew in her heart that MagnaAngemon was right, she could not accept that ArchWizardmon was gone. She was sorry that she had yelled at MagnaAngemon, but she was bitter that ArchWizardmon left and she took it out on the archangel. _I'm sorry, Angemon. I shouldn't have yelled at you back there; I was just so...distressed, that Wizardmon had to leave. You probably hate me for that now. _Tears formed in her eyes, threatening to fall out.

_What now? _she asked herself. _Ever since returning from the Dark Ocean, I have been fighting Wizardmon's war. It was all I lived for. And now, it's over. What's there left for me? I have lost everything; Kari, Wizardmon, Angemon, even Veemon and the others. There's nothing left for me. What now?_

The trees skimmed by in a blur as Gatomon ran onwards. She didn't care where she was going, though this place looked somewhat familiar. She stopped in a clearing, where a single beam of light penetrated the thick canopy of trees, creating an ethereal, tranquil space. Gatomon slowed down, then, feeling self-conscious, paused to brush her fur clean of any leaves and twigs. She walked forward, and frowned. She knew this place. But from where…?

_"Gatomon."_

"Who's there!" shouted the frightened cat.

"_Gatomon."_

Gatomon's raised claws dropped limply by her sides. She knew that voice. "Kari!"

"_Come back, Gatomon. The Dark Ocean needs you. The Digital World needs you."_

"I can't!" protested Gatomon. "I can't!"

"_Yes, you can. Believe in yourself."_

"I don't have any Light left," said Gatomon sadly. "I can't…"

"_Believe in yourself. You have Light, as long as you believe you have it."_

"But there's so much darkness! So much hatred, so much fear, so much pride and greed! Even if I still have Light, I can't cleanse all that darkness!"

_"A single candle is enough to chase away the darkness. How much more are you, Gatomon. Your Light comes from your love. You fought out of love for the Digital World, out of love for Wizardmon. Love shines brighter than a candle. Love shines brighter than stars."_

"I can't…" repeated Gatomon.

_"I will be with you, Gatomon. I am still here, in the Dark Ocean. Come to me, Gatomon. Come back to me."_

"Kari…"

_"Come."_

"Alright," said Gatomon. The cat surrendered all control of her body, and felt it rise. She rose through the clouds, shivering as the turned angrier and greyer. She rose through the waters of the dark ocean, teeth chattering. But suddenly, she felt warm. Gatomon turned around.

"Kari…Kari!" Gatomon ran towards her friend.

"Welcome back, Gatomon," said Hikari. "Don't worry about the Digital World anymore; the Sovereigns are taking care of that. Our place is here."

Gatomon nodded, joy filling her heart once more. Finally, she had found herself again.

* * *

Witchmon glanced upwards at the shimmering citadel. Witchelny, once the greatest bastion of magic in the Digital World. Store of the greatest arcane lore. Now sitting empty. _Wisemon, Mystimon, Sorcerymon, FlameWizardmon, MedievalGallantmon, ArchWizardmon. _Witchmon remembered each of her comrades. _Wizardmon, Mystimon, Sorcerymon, and MedievalGallantmon had died to EMP fire. Their data has been evaporated, the Digital World never to see them again. FlameWizardmon is a digiegg, but it would be a long time before he will be able to come back. ArchWizardmon…_ Witchmon didn't even know where he was, nor did she care. He will get his just reward.

But looking ahead, Witchmon sighed. Even when the full council sat in Witchelny, it seemed sparse. Now, with her the only one left, the place was downright empty, even haunting. She was traditionally a loner, but this was too much.

Plus, with ArchWizardmon having left the stage, there was little purpose left for her. She could train in hopes of defeating him, but chances are slim that he will ever show himself again. Besides, her aloof nature had done her little good and possibly much harm over the last two hundred years. Maybe it was a time for change.

_Azulongmon could use some help, I guess. I'd go to Primary Village, but I'd probably scare the little kiddies. Let's see what File Island has to offer me._

Witchmon raised her hands. The arcane magic housed within the tower must not be known to digimon. Runes shimmered forth, multiplying until they covered the citadel. Witchmon kept on chanting, powerful magic known only to the council of mages, a last resort they had sworn never to use unless they had no choice. With a final cry, a flash illuminated the space, and castle crumbled, data splitting apart and melting into the air. No one, mortal or immortal, would ever see the fortress again.

Time to start a new life.

* * *

MagnaAngemon looked around File Island. Regret filled his heart at the sight of all the devastation. Even though he directly did not cause it, he knew that partly, he was to blame. Had he not been biding his time the last three years, training and scheming solely to defeat ArchWizardmon, this might not have happened. If he had confronted ArchWizardmon and exposed him. If he had done something – anything – this might not have happened.

He had the power; he had the will. Because of that, he and his comrades were able to craft the Digiegg of Miracles, as well as the various crests needed to digivolve themselves to the highest level. They had all the necessary tools, but they never used them. And because of that, they failed the Digital World.

Eighty percent of the human military was dead, and half the civilians. Compared to four years ago, the number of digimon in the Real and Digital Worlds have been halved. MagnaAngemon took some pride knowing that the humans and digimon would never trouble each other again, access to each other restricted to a single digiport whose location was known only to MagnaAngemon. Maybe now, the worlds would heal.

He had lost so many too. The angelic domain, once home to ten thousand refugees, now had less than five hundred. Many had left, tired of MagnaAngemon's passive stance. No doubt they had met there end somewhere or another. He was glad that his closest friends stayed with him. But still, MagnaAngemon felt as if he had failed somehow. These digimon came to him for protection, and he did not give it to them when they needed it the most. Perhaps the world would be kinder to those who survived.

_"MagnaAngemon"_

"Who speaks?" he asked.

_"It is I, Fanglongmon."_

"The lord of the Sovereigns finally arrives," said MagnaAngemon, bitterness evident in his voice. "Where were you when we needed you?"

_"You question me, you who stood by out of hatred for ArchWizardmon? For your information, my fellow comrades and I held the hallowed places. And we took care of the charges you failed to protect."_

"So you are here to judge me, I presume?" asked MagnaAngemon.

_"Yes," answered Fanglongmon. You have served well, MagnaAngemon. We applaud your steadfast stewardship these last two hundred years. However, your actions in the last war are inexcusable. You will retire, MagnaAngemon. You will return to your domain. You have leave to do with it as you see fit, but you will not take a hand in the world again until we decide that it is time."_

"You will decide?" asked MagnaAngemon, contempt evident in his voice.

_"Make no mistake, MagnaAngemon. We as Sovereigns have failed the Digital World as well. But no more. We are claiming stewardship of this world from now on. Worry not, MagnaAngemon. This world will be in good hands."_

"I will withhold my judgement until I see the fruits of your labour," answered MagnaAngemon. "Fine, I will do as you say, Fanglongmon. I will return to my domain. I accept my banishment."

_"Do not take it as banishment. You have served well; it is time for you to retire. We will take up your stewardship. I hope to see you soon."_

MagnaAngemon did not respond, not trusting himself to say something good.

Retirement didn't seem so bad, MagnaAngemon reflected as he flew towards his home. He had enough conflict to last a lifetime. Some peace and quiet, in the company of his friends, would do him well.

* * *

Wizardmon could feel the shifting events. It had been almost a month since the battle on the peak of Infinity Mountain. He could feel the power of the Sovereigns moving about the Digital World. Strangely enough, MagnaAngemon could not be felt. Wizardmon had no idea where he was; he knew that if he showed his face in public again, he would be executed by the Sovereigns for his crimes.

Wizardmon looked over himself once again. The bronze armour was gone, replaced by the old dirty-yellow jumpsuit. His cloak was once again ragged, and bronze helmet was replaced by the familiar navy pointed hat. His guan dao had reverted back to its sun-staff. Why he de-digivolved, he had no idea, but he guessed it was because he expended all his energy. After all, he had pushed himself rather far over the last four years.

He had not stopped to think, but now, Wizardmon saw the suffering he caused. He had visited the countryside near the villages where humans had counterattacked. They came in small packs, skirmishing and killing and plundering. Over the last couple years, they had killed countless digimon. And he had indirectly caused it.

What was more, he had often brutally crushed these raiding parties, creating civilian casualties on his side too. Even though he participated in healing efforts after the battle, it was no excuse for acting the way he did. He deserved the fate the Sovereigns gave him. In fact, they were merciful. He deserved execution, not exile.

What had he gained over the last four years? Nothing. He had gained no friends, and his followers have either deserted him or are dead. He gained no territory. Marshal Suchet had seen to that when he vaporized the millions of digimon in the Real World. The Sovereigns had taken over what was left of his "empire". He didn't even gain any prestige. Digimon everywhere are now seeing him as a warmonger and an aggressive leader. He had even lost his power; his transformation back to Champion had proven that.

He had lost everything. He should be bitter, but he couldn't feel any of that. He knew, deep in his heart, that he had allowed the same darkness that he preached against to overtake him. In the end, he became as evil as those he fought against.

The humbled wizard walked along the dark forest, lost in his thoughts. He stopped, feeling a strange, yet familiar presence. Looking up, he saw the most beautiful sight in the world: a single beam of light breaking through the dense arbour and foliage. It created a shining circle in the ground. Intrigued, Wizardmon stepped forward.

_"Wizardmon."_

"Gatomon…?"

_"Yup. And Kari too. Come, join us."_

"But how?" asked Wizardmon. "You are no longer even in the Digital World."

_"Don't worry, we'll take you here."_

"You would still give me a place, even after what I have done?"

_"Of course! We forgive you, even if nobody else does. Come on!"_

Wizardmon fell to his knees, tears forming in his eyes. He didn't deserve such mercy. The Sovereigns were already merciful by not executing him, but this was too much. "I can't accept this. I've done too much wrong to be forgiven."

_"Nonsense. No one is beyond forgiveness. We don't want to see you lonely here, beating yourself up for something you did before. You have a chance to help the Digital World. The Dark Ocean is a big place, and we'll need your help if we're going to purify it again."_

"But how? I have so much darkness! I became darkness!"

_"You changed, Wizardmon. Light can come out of darkness. Come with us!"_

Tears dropped to the ground. He didn't deserve this. But yet, he desperately wanted to go with Gatomon and Hikari. Even though he didn't deserve the honour. Slowly, his heart took over, and he relaxed. He rose into the air, shivering despite his jumpsuit. He felt frigid waters rush through him, and his skin turned even more blue than his usual tone as he rose from the waters. Suddenly, a great warmth came over him. Turning around, he saw what it was.

It was the warmth of having people who love you. The warmth of belonging.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **One more chapter to go!

To anyone who was confused about the whole "beam of light" thing, I got the idea from the episode in season one, when Tai and Matt, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were fighting. Then Kari goes off and talks to this weird light entity before everyone gets teleported to the Greymon/Parrotmon fight. It's supposed to be the same place, except Kari has become the light entity.

And originally, the story wasn't supposed to be this mushy; there were supposed to be a few more deaths involved.

And if you're careful, you'll notice some Christian morals. They're there…somewhere.

**WARNING:** This is your absolute LAST chance to point out any plot holes or have something you'd like me to answer.


	22. To the Distant Future

**Author's Notes: **Well then, this is the last time I'll get to thank **Lord Pata** and **Sync the Dragon Tempest** for their reviews. Words can barely express my gratitude to you two. You followed through on every one of my chapters, and it means a lot to me knowing that someone was actually reading my story.

And since this is the last chapter: I don't own Digimon, Warhammer, Star Wars, Gundam, and any other ideas I have stolen. I make no money off this, and it'll cost you more to sue me than you'll actually get. (I think that's actually true; lawyers are expensive)

* * *

**Chapter 19: To the Distant Future**

What is darkness? Was it only the greed and lust of humans? Or perhaps the same hubris that ensnared the once-noble ArchWizardmon? Yes, darkness is all these things, and more. It also appears in subtler guises. For me, it slowly ate away at my soul, causing my heart to turn to stone as I ignored the plight of others, bent on avenging my shameful defeat. I re-forged the Golden Digiegg of Miracles and all the crests. But it was not I who made it possible. My loyal friends, they were the ones who tamed the crests, who made them work. It was only because of their virtuous characters that things did not turn out worse for me.

But this is not solely about me. This is about us. Myself, my comrades, ArchWizardmon, his lieutenants, Gatomon, the Sovereigns, even the humans. It was our tale, one of tragedy, one of failure. We all failed. I failed, because I failed to see what was going on, clouded by my need to redeem my honour. My comrades failed because they blindly followed me. ArchWizardmon – now Wizardmon – failed because he was consumed by pride, as were his commanders. Gatomon failed because she was caught in between us. The Sovereigns failed because they were too cautious, and failed to see the scope of the situation. And the humans failed, because they thought that they could own what was not theirs to own. We all failed.

But this is not only a tale of tragedy. It is also a tale of hope. Yes, we failed, but we were given the grace to try again. Gatomon and Wizardmon joined Hikari of Light. Even now, they are cleansing the Dark Ocean of its taint. The Sovereigns realized their mistake and are now working for the benefit of the Digital World. Digimon and humans alike have been given the chance to rebuild. We digimon are even thinking of sending a delegation to help the humans rebuild the Real World, since it suffered more damage. This is a tale of hope, because the darkness that shrouded us all for so long can – and will – turn to light. As long as we act in love, and in compassion for each other, the world will be at peace. Takeru Takaishi is right; there will still be darkness, but we can conquer it.

And as for me and my friends? We have earned our due rest. Some, including myself, were bitter at first about being thrown aside, but we have come to enjoy the tranquility. The angelic domain has been rebuilt. It is a wonderful place. It has lost much of its grandeur; it is simple and cozy, enough for us veterans to sit around and discuss about…anything. The Sovereigns or other digimon come by from time to time, and we have many fond memories of such gatherings. It is a good life.

I have also been in contact with Wizardmon, Hikari, and Gatomon. Although we cannot cross realms, we are able to communicate with each other on a regular basis. I was rather surprised when Gatomon begged for my forgiveness when she first saw me. I was under the impression that I should have apologized for hurting her so.

I guess this tale has what many would call a happy ending. Yes, two worlds suffered greatly, and even now, two years after Infinity Mountain, the worlds are reeling from the damage. However, it would appear that what really matters is what is inside. Inside, we are at peace.

If someone in the future should take up this tome and chance upon its contents, it is my sincerest wish that this fill you with hope. Even in the darkest of darkness, a single candle is enough to chase away the night. And if a single point of light is enough to chase away the darkness, a million points of light is an unstoppable force.

_- MagnaAngemon, 2298_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **That's it! I hoped you enjoyed my story. When I post this last chapter, it will be maybe 20 hours away from being exactly two months since the start of this project. I don't see myself writing anytime soon, but that may change. If you have ideas, complaints, money, or anything else, please get in touch with me.

If anyone in the future finds this story and would like me to do a rewrite, please let me know. I'm not totally against the idea, but I'm not going to do one unless someone wants me to.

That's all I have to say. I've always liked to read and review more than write, so I'll be around. And people, if you need a beta...


End file.
